From another planet
by VEGETA-RIAN01
Summary: DBZ: vegeta's home planet is destroyed when he is only an infant and he is sent to planet earth along with his guardian Nappa. There he grows up as a foul mooded, human being. A normal teenager... but with a few abnormal abilities. CHAPTER 19 OUT
1. Chapter 1

Author's disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this story is not for monetary gain, but for pure entertainment.

Prologue

"Quick! Hurry! We mustn't waste time!" Queen Ouji commanded as she yanked the hidden lever from behind a stone statue, of the Sayian royal emblem. The sound of rubble echoed through the room as the Statue, along with the wall it was attached to, disappeared. Revealing a secret passageway, that was lit up dimly in its dark abyss.

"My queen please…this is madness…s…suicide! Come with-"

"Hush Nappa!" she hissed whilst gazing at what seemed to be a bundle in a blanket, which she held close to her chest. Queen Ouji cried softly in anguish, before moving the blanket slightly to one side. There lay a baby boy, with a scowl set to his face just like his father. She caressed his cheek with her shaky hands and kissed his forehead with her trembling lips. One by one, her anguished tears burned her cheeks before sliding down onto her baby's head. Forcing her arms to tear away her son from her chest, she handed him to Nappa.

"Quick Nappa. Please go! L…look after him! Take him far away so that-"she clenched her fist, "so that Frieza can't get to him."

"NO No my queen I won't-"

"NOW!" she commanded, pushing Nappa into the passageway, before sealing it off and breaking the lever. She pressed her back against the wall and slide down to her bottom, with her face buried in her hands and tears streaming from her eyes. She thought of her baby boy and how she'd never be able to see him again. One word broke through her pained face. One word…Vegeta.

Well that's the prologue hope you enjoyed it, because there is more to come ;)

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this story is not for monetary gain, but for pure entertainment.

PS: I'd like to thank **Sachu, Amber, JoJo** and **Kaien Brief** for reviewing…also that in this fanfiction Nappa is a little OC. However, just bare with me it is so that the plot of the story fits 

PPS: I'm so sorry this chapter took long to come out, campus has been hectic…any who…on with the story

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 1

Nappa hurried through the catacombs beneath the Royal Palace, careful not to use any of his Ki to help him get through faster. He shuddered to think what the consequences would be if they noticed his energy level on their Scouters. He could not let them take the last remaining heir to the Sayian race away.

Bits of dust and dirt fell upon his head and shoulders, as the catacomb roofs trembled from the various bombs and Ki blasts that fell upon his beloved crimson planet.

It was not too long ago, when Frieza betrayed the Sayian people. Not too long ago, when his lap dogs began eradicating the planet of every single Sayian. In fact, the only reason Nappa was not out there fighting was that he had taken an oath to protect Vegeta the day the boy was born. The boy was a Prodigy. Predicted by the Elders, (oldest and wisest living beings in the universe), he was to grow and become the strongest warrior the universe has yet seen. Furthermore, he would be the cause of Frieza's downfall. However, of course, Frieza could not let that happen. No. the child would die before he could fulfill his destiny, and as quick as a blink, Frieza had opened fire on Vegetisei.

Nappa's gaze fell upon the the child in his arms. There was no fear on the boy's face, no emotion at all, as he stared at Nappa with his onyx eyes. Those eyes were so deep and captivating that Nappa felt himself shiver with a little bit of fear. When he looked into the boys eyes he felt like a prey cornered by a predator.

Nappa shook his head vigorously and carried on darting throughout the passageways until he found the exit. He pressed his hand against the concrete slab, that blocked the exit, and using as little Ki as possible, he pushed the slab open. Sending the concrete flying. He winced, hoping that the sound was not loud enough to attract Frieza's attention. Once free from the dark catacombs, he found himself in the emergency escaped pod sector. Not wasting any more time, he clambered into the nearest pod settling the boy carefully in his arms. He punched in the co ordinates that Queen Ouji had given him…

"_Remember these co ordinates Nappa! whatever you do, do not forget them. It will lead you to a planet were the both of you can hide without being found easily and were you both can survive. "_

That had been her exact words to him and he only prayed to the Goddess that he had typed the correct co ordinates down. He squinted at the name of the planet that popped on the screen. A planet called "Eeeyarth." He said to himself.

"**Computing! Setting destination to planet Earth**." The pod beeped before blasting off and switching to hyper-drive. Nappa pressed his bulky hand against the glass window and saw his beloved planet being blown into nothing but dust.

* * *

><p><strong>17 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS LATER…<strong>

"Nappa"

"…"

"NAPPA!"

"WHAT!"

"WHERE IS MY DAM SNEAKERS!"

"UNDER THE BLOODY BED WHERE YOU LEFT THEM!"

Vegeta smirked, whilst bending down on all fours and dug out his black and gold Nike's from beneath his bed.

"Found 'em Carrot Top?" Nappa taunted as he stepped through Vegeta's room door with his bulky body.

"Ass."

"Ass wipe"

Vegeta laughed lightly, only uncle Nappa seemed to have a sense of humor in this God forsaken town. He and the Son family seemed to be the only people able to connect to Vegeta and understand him. Everybody else sent him in a foul mood.

"Better hurry up, before the bus leaves you. Claudia (their household helper) made breakfast already and you know how we…"Nappa hesitated then cleared his throat, "…Ouji's love our food."

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard all 'bout how you and dad had appetites big enough to eat ten cows. "

Nappa sniggered, slapping Vegeta lightly on the back, "Enough of that brat! Go and eat!"

"Hn" Vegeta grunted in reply, as he slipped his Gangster Nikes on, along with his dark blue denim jeans and black t-shirt that said WANTED in bold gold letters. He grabbed his backpack and black Wafers, before hurrying out his room leaving Nappa behind in sadness.

Nappa had come to Earth not more than 17 years, looking after his prince as if it were his own son. He remembered when Vegeta was nine. How the boy began muttering in his sleep, twisting and turning, with sweat covering his forehead. Nightmares from locked memories seeping out in his subconscious, memories from that day on planet Vegetisei. The boy's power level spiked to unimaginable lengths and Nappa had to calm him down. If Vegeta had powered up for longer, he knew Frieza would have been high tailing his way to Earth.

Nappa sighed before plopping on Vegeta's bed. He had promised the queen that he would not let Vegeta know who he is, the abilities he had or where he came from. Until he is ready. He did not want the boy, knowing how stubborn and arrogant he is, to chase after Frieza. He wanted Vegeta to at least turn 18, and then he would be adult enough to understand his responsibilities.

_Let him live a normal, happy life far from Frieza_

Nappa rubbed his aching temples, but the boy asked too many questions. It was a wonder how he managed to keep Vegeta in the dark up until now. When the boy asked how his parents died, Nappa told him that they died in a car accident. He even managed to create fake graves, by using his eyebeams to slice up two solid rocks as tombstones. To furthermore, lessen suspicion, he created, with the help of Bardock, fake ID's, birth certificates, death certificates, a house and a job as an accounts manager at Capsule Corp.

Living like a human was nauseating, he felt like killing something. He craved the fight, the warrior-like instincts. It's a miracle how Vegeta stopped getting into fights at school, where as he wanted to pummel something until his hand broke. Nappa took a deep breath before pulling his ID out. NAPPA OUJI, it said. He felt a sudden pang of guilt gnawing at his insides. Guilt for using the Royal surname as his own, but it was the only way to keep Vegeta's birthright in place. He stared at the ID for about five seconds until he heard the bus hooter and the opening and banging of the front door. Nappa smirked, "That boy gets stronger every day. His power wants to just burst free, but he doesn't know how to do it."

With nothing to do or say, Nappa jumped of Vegeta's bed, and glided into his own room. He opened the secret hollow panel on his wooden floor and took out a black metal box. This box held Vegeta's royal ring and crown, as well as, Nappa's training gear. Changing into his satisfying battle suit, Nappa snuck out the backdoor and took to the sky, heading for the forest to train.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat in the overcrowded bus, with a scowl set to his face and earphones in his ears. <em>Feh! Kakarot missed the bus again<em>. Swedish house mafia's **save this world** boomed loudly in his ears, separating him from the bumbling idiots around him. The only person Vegeta actually conversed with properly at school was his family friend/ best friend Goku. Now all he had to look forward to on this bus were jackasses and his annoying fan girls, which were only good for one thing in his opinion. A tiny tap on his shoulder popped Vegeta out of his thoughts, as his onyx eyes met emerald, framed in thick black lashes and a pretty face.

"Sup?" Vegeta smirked, trying to recall the name of his girl…_uhm Nadia or Nadine_?

"N…nothing just I…you left your belt at my house." She blushed crimson, before twirling her hair around her fingers flirtatiously.

_Oh so that is where my batman belt went, could not find that and my sneakers this morning. _

Vegeta took the belt from her hands, rudely, expecting the girl to buzz off. However, she did not. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest," Is there anything else?"

"N...No" she said disappointingly.

"Well then fuck off."

Her eyes widened and a pout formed on her lips, "B...But I thought-"

"Oh sorry did I give you the impression that we are an item? 'Cause I clearly remember saying that it was a one night stand." Her eyes flashed hurt as she stomped her way back to her seat shedding angry tears. However, she couldn't help but take another dreamy glance at Vegeta. He was a freaking Greek God! With a body that looked like it was made by angels. All the girls at school wanted him. A Footballer and a DJ. Nadia wanted Vegeta all to herself. Her eyes immediately narrowed as she saw a pink haired girl flirting and practically sticking to Vegeta's side. He, however, was his usual emotionless-self except for that smirk on his face. _Why did he have to be such a cold-hearted player? Moreover, why did I have to fall for him?_

Yes. Nadia was infatuated with Vegeta and made it her goal to have him by the end of this year. Her luscious lips curled venomously. He was all hers and anybody who stood in her way was going down.

* * *

><p>Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!<p>

Ppps: Bardock and Raditz are alive in this fanfiction and you will see how and why later on ;)

And as an apology on my behalf for the late update of this chapter TEEHEE… here's a sneak peak at to what's to come…

TO BE CONTINUED

_As Vegeta walked out the bus door, somebody else tried to as well. His hard body pressed against a soft one and he found himself gazing into the deepest, lightest blue eyes he has ever gazed in. His eyes darted across her beautiful face. That silk-soft skin. Those rosy lips. His eyes immediately followed her pink tongue as in darted across her upper lip, wetting it, and he found himself leaning into her._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this story is not for monetary gain, but for pure entertainment.

PS: I'd like to thank **Anonymous, WhatWhat123, ****preciousjade76****, v-mangrl, Lilly-moonlight** , **Ri696q, Asrae and Cara 2012 **for reviewing…your input was very helpful…thank you so much.

PPS: also that I won't be updated, after this chapter, any time soon as semester exams are around the corner, sniff sniff it so sad. However, I shall be back sometime, later in November. WHOOP WHOOP! 

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 2

Vegeta drummed his fingers lazily against the bus window as Krillin plopped down next to him.

"Yo! Sup 'Geta?" he greeted, cheerfully, placing a hand unwelcomingly on Vegeta's shoulder.

"If you don't take your hand off me in three seconds, chrome dome, your hand will be up your ass." Vegeta growled threateningly.

As if Krillin was touching a hot stove, his hand flew back, sighing in defeat. It was a wonder how Krillin was even Vegeta's friend, heck he even wondered how the rest of the gang was even his friend. They had all been friends, since they were seven-years-old. Him, Vegeta, 18, Chi Chi, Goku and Bulma. They all grew up together.

Nevertheless, Vegeta was a prideful and arrogant son-of-a-gun. It was a miracle that they even stuck with him all these years. A bigger miracle that Goku was his best friend, and an even bigger miracle that all the girls chased after him. He sometimes wondered and asked Kami (God) what all these girls had seen in him! But he knew the answer, Vegeta just oozed Sex God and Babe Magnet. Krillin could almost feel envious of him…ALMOST. He smiled, before turning around in his seat to stare, at what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. His girlfriend and maybe even possible future wife…18, who sat chattering away with Chi Chi and Bulma. Sure enough as they grew older, Krillin had gotten with 18 and Goku with Chi Chi, however, Bulma found a guy named Yamcha and Vegeta stayed the bad boy player that he was. Chi Chi had tried to play matchmaker, and to her the group would be complete if Vegeta and Bulma got together. Krillin sniggered at the memories of the many failed matchmaking attempts. Those two could never be together; they simply rubbed off each other in the wrong way. They were too much alike, with both humongous egos and pride that they lashed out at one another.

"Krillin, what the hell are you staring at!"

Krillin popped out of his thoughts, immediately realizing that his eyes had unintentionally strayed to 18's cleavage, in her white summer dress. He gulped scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I…uh I didn't…I swear this isn't what it looks like-OW!

18 did not let him finish the rest of what she thought was a lame excuse, before she gave him one smack on his shiny, bald head. Krillin rubbed the now tender red patch on his skull, whilst 18 crossed her arms over her chest and Bulma and Chi Chi broke into hearty laughter.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in irritation, as he tried to up the volume on his I-pod. _Stupid morons._

* * *

><p>The bus had finally come to a stop and as Vegeta walked out the bus door, somebody else tried to as well. His hard body pressed against a soft one and he found himself gazing into the deepest, lightest blue eyes he has ever gazed in. His eyes darted across her beautiful face. That silk-soft skin. Those rosy lips. His eyes immediately followed her pink tongue as in darted across her upper lip, wetting it, and he found himself, unconsciously, leaning into her. Just before, he shook his head and snapped back into "rational thinking," trying to disperse the electrical current that zapped inside his body, banging on his heart as if it were a Congo drum.<p>

"Get off me woman!" he rasped harshly, he stood perfectly still, trying not to set off any more of those **annoying** chemical reactions.

Her beautifully pouted lips parted as she drew in an angry breath, "You get off me Vegeta!"

"How's about both of you getting off the bus first, Bulma?" Krillin sighed, still rubbing his sore head.

Both Bulma and Vegeta turned their fiery glare towards Krillin and he immediately coward backwards holding his hands up defensively, "No no…err take your time…hehe we not in the rush to get off."

"Hey guys cut Krillin some slack. Vegeta it's about time you showed up. I was about to head to History without you." exclaimed an overly joyful Goku, as he popped out of nowhere.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, still pressed up against Bulma and snarled, "Where the fuck did you come from Kakarot and where the fuck were you!"

This time, Goku put up his hands defensively, "I woke up late! Dad drove me here, hahaha and you know how my old man drives. Like a friggin racecar driver! We beat the bus." He said proudly.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes, "Goku waking up late is a sad excuse for leaving me all alone on this bus!"

"But Chi you were with the girls how could you have been lonely." Asked the clueless boy.

"Sweetie, the girls don't hold me and give me kisses you know! I should take my broom and shove it up your sexy ass right now!"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled pulling at his hair desperate to get away, especially from a certain girl pressed up against him, "Enough with the mushy lovey doveyness. Fine I'll get off the fucking bus! Just shut up both of you," Vegeta snapped as he took a quick step back letting Bulma stumble out first, before following her out.

"Geez Vegeta," Bulma spat as she straightened her denim mini shorts and cerulean boob-tube top, "What crawled up your ass and died there this morning?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "You."

Before the furious red faced Bulma could retaliate, Chi Chi and 18 dragged her off, followed by Krillin to their maths class. Goku draped an arm around his best friend's shoulders and dragged him forward towards the school building, "Come on 'Geta before we get late for history!"

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and said, "Does it look like I want to go to history in the first place?"

"But the faster we can get there the faster we can leave and get food."

"Kakarot, if you used your brain as much as you used your stomach, you'd realize we do not have lunch until fourth period."

Goku pouted, "Oh yeah," but brightened quickly again as he continued to drag Vegeta along, "But the faster we attend all of our periods the faster we can EAT!"

Vegeta sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain in that big head of yours."

* * *

><p><em>That stupid Vegeta! Who the hell does he think he is? God I can't stand him! I mean girls have to be either blind or dumb to actually consider even be near the guy! <em>Bulma gnawed angrily at the end of her pen oblivious to what 18 and Chi Chi had just said to her. _Kami I hate him._

"Bulma damn it! Stop ignoring us!" Chi Chi yelled, gripping Bulma's shoulders, whilst she rattled her.

"Miss Ox! Pipe down or I'll issue you a Saturday's detention!"

"Gomen (Sorry) Mrs. Jones, it won't happen again." Chi Chi apologized before turning her attention back to her friends and whispered, "So Bulma, do you mind telling me why you are so rudely ignoring us?"

"Ag it's that stupid Vegeta. You know his and my usual story. Always bickering…biting at each other's necks, always down each other's throats! "

18 raised an eyebrow in interest, "Ooo you do realize that every description you told us just now, sounds like you have been kissing him or that you want to kiss him and badly might I add!"

Bulma blushed, "God 18, only you can make something innocent sound so wrong."

"That's right 18 shame on you!" Chi Chi paused slightly, "So Is our dear Bulma finally falling for our dark player? Are my wishes finally coming true?" Both she and 18 burst out into laughter.

"You three at the back! I am not going to warn you again!" Mrs. Jones yelled again, before turning back to the blackboard.

"Stop it you guys," Bulma hissed turning an even darker shade of red that her ears burned in embarrassment, "plus you know that we don't get along, plus I'm with Yamcha and plus-"

"Yamcha is a dirty rotten cheater."Chi Chi interrupted.

Bulma's face fell.

"Sorry B, but you know it's the truth. I don't know why you keep taking him back, he doesn't deserve you B!"

Bulma sighed, "I know Chi, but I'm practically in love with the guy-"

"Don't even go there Bulma Briefs. Do not say he won't do it again and he promised. It's becoming a cliché of lies." Said 18.

"I know," Bulma sighed, "But I'm going to give him one more chance. If he doesn't fix himself up I'll dump him. "

Chi Chi smiled softly, "I hope so B."

* * *

><p>Bulma departed from her best friends at the end of the lesson and made her way lazily to her Advanced Math class. Her head flooded with thoughts about Yamcha and how he had broke her trust on many occasions. She was so into thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something solid.<p>

"Ow!" she cried falling backwards, expecting to make contact with the ground. However, she never and instead warm muscular arms (*DROOL) encircled her waist, like a lifeline, pulling her back onto her own two feet. The pull, however was so sudden and fast that she ended up being pressed against an equally warm rock hard chest and abs (*DROOLING even more). Bulma felt her stomach tighten and a feather-like feeling caressed her heart. ZZZAP! An electrical pulse jolted through her body. _Crap I know this feeling! It happens every time I hug or fall onto…him! _Her blue orbs flutter open as she took in a deep breath. His musky scent filled her nose and she found herself wanting more. Wanting to curl up against him and hold him tight. Onyx orbs stared down at her emotionlessly. _No! What am I thinking!_ She tore herself away from the sanctuary of his arms and glared. Vegeta merely grunted and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at her from his aristocratic nose, "Watch were you are going woman."

"Me? Bleh you the one that bumped into me on purpose!"

Vegeta suddenly leaned dangerously into her, his lips just centimeters from her ear as his hot breath tickled her ear and sent pleasurable shivers down her spine, "And why in my right mind, would I want to bump into you Bulma?" her name rolled off his tongue so smoothly, as his husky voice purred teasingly in her ear. Bulma felt like a deer caught in headlights. She could not move. Alternatively, even breathe.

**Th-ump!**

**Th-ump!**

Her heart beat deepened and she tried to console it. Vegeta eventually pulled away with a victorious smirk on his face, "Don't worry, Briefs. I don't plan on getting with you even if you were the last woman on earth!"

Bulma was beyond embarrassed and frustrated. She didn't like the way her body reacted like that, and screamed, "Feh! And I wouldn't dream of getting with you even if you took those sticks out your ass! Who can't even look where his going! Should I get you rearview mirrors or would you like headlights instead you blind jerk!"

"HEE HEE try suspension (Vegeta is short…lol get it?)!" Goku Cracked, popping out of nowhere again.

Vegeta winced, a vein throbbed distinguishably on his forehead and spat out in anger, "KA-KA-ROT!"

"Eep!" Goku scurried away as quick as his legs could take him and as far away from Vegeta as possible.

Vegeta held the bridge of his nose and lashed all his anger out at the girl in front of him, "Woman now that you have stopped screeching like a demented cat! Listen carefully… It's not my fault you look at the fucking floor while walking wench!"

"Why you little-" she lifted her hand and before she could make contact with Vegeta's face, he grabbed her wrist and smirked. Before bringing his face closer to hers again, knowing that it made her uncomfortable. "I've had enough of this." And let her go before stomping off. She would have stomped off too if it weren't for the fact that her brain suddenly registered something.

_He said my name…and why does it sound so good coming from him?_

* * *

><p>Vegeta's day just kept on getting worse. In the last few periods, he had before lunch, women kept coming on to him, flirting endlessly, pouting lips and batting eyelashes until he got an annoying headache. On top off all of that in chemistry, he was forced to pair up with none other than Bulma.<p>

She kept bitching to him that he wasn't doing the experiment right or that he added too much off this or that! Vegeta had been so close to losing it had it not been for the bell. He hurried out of there as fast as he could, not even bothering to help clean up. He stormed into the cafeteria, spotting Goku easily from the piles of food that stacked in front of the pig as he shoved it down his throat greedily.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes before grabbing Goku by his collar and snarled, "What was that wise ass comment you made about my height in the corridor Kakarot!"

"Ffh- ffh-I o'nt ike my irst ffh ame!"

"No one can understand the words coming out of your mouth, when it's stuffed with food, you imbecile!"

Goku swallowed, "I said, you know how I don't like being called by my first name. Neh neh why can't you call me Goku… 'Geta?"

Vegeta's eye twitched and he let Goku go, _Kami how can anyone be so dense_. Vegeta slumped down next to Goku and snatched a basket of un-touch fries.

"Hey that's mine Vegeta!" Goku pouted.

"Shut up Kakarot, there's plenty of other food around you. You can pig out on those!"

Goku sniffed, eyeing the chips like a child who just gave away their favorite toy.

* * *

><p><strong>KABLAM!<strong>

_Drop…drop..drop_

Vegeta looked up at the darkened sky, as lightning cracked above him. _Dam it was sunny just this morning_. He ran his hand through is raven locks in frustration. _The School bus sure took the fucking perfect moment to break down and that too when It was finally time to go home_. Vegeta scowled and dug his hands deeper into his pockets, whilst he walked across the school parking lot.

"Vegeta…hey Vegeta baby over here!"

He turned around, swiping the droplets from his face before smirking approvingly at the beautiful bombshell blonde in front of him.

"Want to take my new Porsche for a spin?" she purred seductively and dangled the keys in front of his eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes in irratation. How could he refuse? I mean which guy, in his right mind, would pass up on an offer as sweet as that. A ride in a sexy car home and spend the night in bed with a sexy girl. Seriously, which guy could refuse?

"Just show me where the fucking car is."

* * *

><p>"Yeeeuuurrgh," Bulma spluttered as the third car to pass sent a wave of muddy water all over her. She had been busy finishing up her additional maths assignments, that she had forgotten to ask Chi Chi or someone if she could use their Cell, as her battery had died. <em>The dam stupid bus just had to break down. Dam stupid phone. Now how am I going to phone daddy and ask him to send a chauffeur over? On top of that, I'm all wet! <em>She sniffled. _What a brilliant way to end a brilliant day!_

Except it wasn't the end.

As she wiped away some mud from her face, Bulma yet again found herself caught in the glare of another set of headlights. As the car reached her, it came to a halt. The driver's window to the silver Porsche slid down to reveal Vegeta smirking up at her. Next to him in the driver's seat was some blonde fangirl bimbo, looking as if all her birthday wishes came true.

"You know woman, that look is actually an improvement, it does wonders on your face."

Bulma merely snorted at Vegeta's comment.

"Vegeta," blonde bimbo sniggered in delight, "Come on, close the window, I'm cooooold!"

"Here," Vegeta said completely ignoring the request from the whiney girl next to him and handed Bulma a box of Kleenex through the open window, "Don't say I never give you anything."

Then, he winked and rolled the window up, and revved away. Although, before he went around the corner, he could clearly hear…

"VEGETA YOU ASS WIPE!"

* * *

><p>Lol…TEEHEE…I hoped you like this chapter. And I am truly sorry if this chapter makes you hungry for more ,*Evil grin, but I have to seriously study…;) gotta make it to second year of Uni!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this story is not for monetary gain, but for pure entertainment.

PS: I'd like to thank **Kevin, chubby bunny, Alex274, sweetgilda, Jo-jo, WhatWhat123, ****preciousjade76****, ****FangandIggyRule****, Lilly-moonlight** , **Ri696q, Amber and King Kami Piccolo **for reviewing…your input was very helpful…thank you so much. Hope you continue reviewing and enjoying my story!

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 3

The next day at school had been a bit more relaxing and less annoying in Vegeta's point of view. He had managed to make it through most of the day without bumping into any of his fan girls, without having to put up with that annoying blue-haired woman and most of all being spared from Kakarot's idiocy. However, all good things come to an end. Vegeta's happy day popped like a soap bubble when he was rudely pushed against the wall, taken by complete surprise, as a body pressed itself against him. He glared at the blacked haired, green-eyed girl that shamelessly stuck to him and held back the slap he wanted to issue out.

"Get off me woman!" he growled.

Her face dropped a little before perking back up and smiled flirtatiously at him, "Oh come on 'Geta we've done this before. So what is the harm in doing it again…If I recall correctly you were the one who had me against the wall before."

Vegeta couldn't have been more pissed off then he was right now, _this dam chick can't leave me the fuck alone. She is like a freaking leech!_ It was true ever since Vegeta had slept with this girl she's been harassing him as if she owned him. He regretted having had a one-night stand with her in the first place.

"Look Nadine-"

"It's Nadia!" she growled, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Whatever! I don't give a fuck. " he pushed her off him harshly, "You need to get it through that thick head of yours that I belong and am tied to no one. Got that! Vegeta Ouji is no one's lap dog! If I were you and I valued my pathetic life I'd make sure I understand that. " with that said, Vegeta stormed off down the corridor to his next class, which he was already late for.

_Dam bitch_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ouji you do realize that there is only ten minutes left before the end of this lesson and you only gracing us with you presence now." Mrs. Smith spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Her large fatty arms wobbled from the action. Vegeta shuddered, merely grunted and plopped down in the seat next to Goku.<p>

The next ten minutes always felt like hours in Mrs. Smith class. Her lectures were as interesting as a tail on a donkey's behind. Goku always found himself nodding off into deep slumber and Vegeta always found something to muse himself. This time Goku seemed like the perfect victim. He stared at the clown, who had the one side of his face pressed against his desk, drool pooling out from his mouth and he babbled incoherently in his sleep.

"No no mmm I'm stuffed… I can't possibly eat any more….mmm okay I guess one slice of pie won't hurt."

_The Baka (Idiot) snores so loud I'm surprised Mrs. Smith doesn't hear it. But then again she so old she probably wouldn't even hear if a bomb drops next to her. _

Vegeta took a straw from his backpack and began tearing pieces of paper into tiny balls, before pea shooting it into Goku's forehead. Goku woke up with a start, bolting up off his chair, "DAMN IT! NOT THE INJECTION CHI CHI !" He scram.

The whole class was stilled into awkward silence before everyone broke out into howling laughter! In addition, Vegeta was no exception, he snorted so hard that the straw that had still been in his mouth capitulated into Mrs. Smith's whilst she was screaming at Goku telling the class to be quiet. She choked hitting on her back and holding her neck. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and fell off his chair. The straw spewed out Mrs. Smith's mouth and she pointed a crooked finger to Vegeta, "*Cough…You…you will *cough attained Saturday detention!"

_Fuck _

* * *

><p>Bulma and 18 chatted loudly making their way to the lockers to find Chi Chi. When they did find her she was pressed up neatly against her locker with her arms around Goku's neck, making out with him.<p>

"Aw so sweet you guys." Bulma cooed, but 18 rolled her eyes, "Hey let's keep this PG13 alright!"

Chi Chi pulled her tongue and Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Never mind us did you hear what this Baka and Vegeta did in class today!" she sniggered behind her hand poking Goku in his ribs with her elbow. Goku turned a shade of scarlet and pouted, "Chi Chi!"

However, it was too late she mewed everything to her two best friends and laughed hard. Goku sniffed.

_Aw maaaaaan… that dam Vegeta._

* * *

><p>Spanish was the period just before lunch and Goku couldn't wait. He fidgeted excitedly in his chair. As the bell sounded, he packed his things hurriedly.<p>

"Gee Kakarot are you in a rush to see your harpy or your **first** love food?" Vegeta smirked, throwing his bag over his shoulder and slapped Goku on the back.

"Cut it out Vegeta we going to miss all that food!" Goku whined oblivious to what Vegeta had said. Vegeta just shook his head and followed Goku out, but stopped in his tracks when he heard and all too familiar voice screech, "Yamcha stop ogling those bitches and get your ass here!"

Vegeta turned and smirked at a very angry Bulma snorting like a wild boar at Yamcha.

Yamcha gulped, "Sorry B-Chan let's go." He took her hand, tugged her close to his body, and walked out after Goku. Vegeta just rolled his eyes in disgust; _she is just as pitiful and weak as scar face. I use to think Bulma as stronger than that…yet she welcomes him back with open arms every time_. A wave of emotion surged through Vegeta. _Ah! What the fuck was that! I felt…as if… I almost cared…Gah! These weak emotions are not me! There is no way I could feel anything for that woman except for dislike._ Vegeta shook his head a few times before strolling into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat next to Yamcha absolutely fuming. How dare Yamcha ogle those girls as if she didn't exist, she was sure that nothing else could get her more hot headed than Yamcha's actions today. However, she was wrong; in fact, the other person for the reason for her anger today just strolled to their table and plopped down in front of her. She narrowed her eyes down to slits and said in a venomous voice, "Ve-ge-ta! How dare you leave me in the rain like that and drive off with one of your fan girl bimbo's!"<p>

Vegeta scoffed and matched her glare with his onyx eyes, "I can do whatever the fuck I want woman, you don't own me." he sunk his canines into the soft bread of his sandwich, his tongue rolling around the contents that nestled neatly within the bread.

"Listen here you self-obsessed prick! You could have at least had the decency to drop me off at home. I could have gotten worse than the cold I have right now. "

Vegeta laughed," Again woman, I can do whatever the fuck I want. 'sides you turned out fine didn't you?"

Bulma scram, "Arg! It's Bulma…Bul-ma, not woman would you like it if I called you man all the time. And who said I turned out fine I got a freaking cold because of you! "

All eyes travelled back and fro between the two and they sat in awkward silence as Vegeta retorted back, leaning across the table on his muscular arms, "sure you can call me man…since I'm the only real man you ever knew. Would you stop being such a drama queen it's just a fucking cold."

"I don't see a man but a self obsessed **parentless** prick!" of course Bulma never ment to say what she did, it was all the pent up anger from yesterday and today that came out rushing before she could stop it. Bulma put her hands over her mouth. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, breathing deeply from his nose and snarled, "Woman that was uncalled for." She sobbed through a muffled voice, "Oh my god…I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't-"

He put up a hand to silence, "save your apologies" and walked out leaving the rest of his food untouched. Bulma sighed in guilt, and made way to try and find him. As she left Goku came back from the cafeteria line with food towering in his arms, "Hey guys…what happened?"

Krillin scratched his bald scalp, "Er…mmm how to explain, well Bulma and Vegeta went at it again and Bulma kinda said something bad to Vegeta that she can't really take back. So Vegeta walked out and Bulma is gone after him to try and apologize."

Goku gave a puzzled looked, "said something she can't take back?"

Krillin nodded, trying to explain it in terms Goku could understand, "Yeh like as in, if I spat on the ground I can't take it back into my mouth can I?"

Goku tilted his head, "Well yeh unless you lick it back up of the ground."

Krillin fell anime style.

* * *

><p>Bulma scanned the halls for Vegeta but he was nowhere to be found, giving up she made her way to English, nibbling on her bottom lip.<p>

"Feh, woman what you sniffling about?"

Bulma's head shot up and her teary eyes met Vegeta's scowling face.

"Vegeta," she yelped with glee and before she knew what she was doing, she was at his table, her arms encircled his waist, and she buried her face in his warm muscular chest. Vegeta froze.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

Mwahahaha another evil cliffy…sorry ;) look out for the next chapter!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this story is not for monetary gain, but for pure entertainment.

PS: I'd like to thank **iluvveggie, ****Konekochan****, Cara2012,Jo-jo, WhatWhat123 and Amber **for reviewing…your input was very helpful…thank you so much. Hope you continue reviewing and enjoying my story!

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 4

Bulma sniffled in his chest and the scent of lavender and strawberries wafted off her, filling his senses. Vegeta knew not what to say, and opened his mouth…nothing but warm breath blew out, he gulped trying to clear his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed uneasily, as he licked his upper lip and tried to speak again.

"Woman." He finally rasped out, hoping she'd sense the weirdness of her actions and that the class had been gapping at them like fish this whole time. Her eyes widened and she took a quick, harsh step away from him, making him stumble a bit back in the process. She tucked a stray strand of cerulean hair behind her ear and couldn't help the blush that crept to her cheeks, "S… sorry Vegeta," she stuttered, "I really didn't mean to say…are we still er you know friends that irritate each other?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Yeh, whatever woman," and spat at the people around them, "What the fuck are you dorks looking at? Is there a TV serial going on here? Does this look like fucking Days of Our Lives?"

As quick as that the crowd dispersed, Vegeta went to his seat next to Krillin and Bulma next to 18.

Vegeta rubbed his temples trying to sort his thoughts out, in turmoil, fighting with his conscience.

_What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta? Instead of pushing the harpy off you, you stand there like a freaking statue and…and…and what exactly?_

_You wanted to embrace her._

_What? Oh hell no! I…I _

_You wanted to wrap your arms around her._

_Arg! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

"Class can I have your attention please," Vegeta's English teacher said popping him out of his thoughts, which he gave a slight thank you prayer to god for, "Looking at your grades last year was disappointing. There was a large decrease in grades and due to that I am going to separate you so that you are not sitting next to your friends, since all you do is CHAT!" she scram the last word out, slapping her metal ruler on a blonde haired boy's desk and narrowed her beady little eyes. "Is there something you wish to share with the class Jason? Or perhaps the person you were talking to can enlighten us…right Sam?"

The boys just shook their heads and Mrs. Jacobs carried on speaking, "Good, now as I was saying I am going to separate you. Also another announcement, this semester's big project that you need to do will be a group project consisting of only two people. " Bulma didn't know why her eyes flickered to Vegeta and she nearly chocking on her spit when she realized that unconsciously she secretly wanted Vegeta as her partner, but that she shook her head and scoffed at how ridiculous the idea of teaming up with the prideful troll sounded.

"Right so let us first separate you before I tell you what the project is about."

"Ooh," said a snobbish voice from behind Vegeta, "I hope I get to sit next to you, Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, looked disgustedly over his shoulder at Marron; the chick that was all over Yamcha in his previous class, and snarled, "You are too full of yourself bitch. Never match someone of your standard with mine."

Bulma clasped her hands in front of her mouth preventing herself from bawling in laughter. Marron, however, was so speechless she just snorted and turned her attention back to the teacher who just glared at them with impatience.

"Well why don't we start with separating you first Vegeta?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his muscular chest, causing his muscles to bunch beneath his top, making all the girls in the class swoon, except for Bulma and 18 of course. He cocked his head to one side and smirked, "Kakarot isn't in this class, and I am very much comfortable were I am."

Mrs. Jacobs grasped her metal ruler so hard her knuckles turned white, "Oh really. The other day you told me silence was your best friend."

"Nah silence is my lover." He replied coolly, smirk set to his emotionless face.

It took all self-control that Mrs. Jacobs had not to throw her ruler at Vegeta, "Fine, however I am the authority in this class and I say you will sit next to Bulma."

There was only silence. Bulma just stared wide eyed and Vegeta uncrossed his arms put up his index finger as a gesture for Mrs. Jacobs to wait and reached out and grabbed Krillin's coke from his desk. He took a long gulp, before spraying it all out and said, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

The class broke into laughter. Mrs. Jacobs closed her eyes in anger and wiped away the drop of coke on her cheek, "I don't think we needed you to act out how shocked you are Vegeta."

He smiled evilly, "Seemed necessary at the time."

She took a deep breath, ignored him and carried on separating the rest of the class. When Bulma could see Vegeta had no intention of moving she did instead and knocked him on the head before sitting down.

"OW!" he said as he glared at her, "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a dick! You have no manners, honestly Vegeta."

"Well sorry, but do I look like the queen of England?"

"No, but I bet your crown jewels are just as old."

"Woman is it me or do you like talking about my dick."

"I like insulting it, if that's what you mean!"

"Well, how about you try it, after that I bet the only thing you'd be insulting is your rat ass boyfriend!"

Bulma blushed crimson, "Just shut up."

Vegeta smirked flirtatiously and leaned into her personal space, so much that his hot breath tickled her cheeks, "Don't be shy Bulma, we all know you want a real man in your life, it's not something to be ashamed of."

Bulma just snarled, but the truth was her heartbeat exhilarated so much , like a humming birds wings.

_Oh god, what is happening to me? Please don't let Vegeta hear it please don't._

Whether Vegeta heard her heart or not, didn't matter the minute he pulled back and took the worksheet that had their assignment on it, from Mrs. Jacobs and began reading it. The paper in Vegeta's hand fell to his desk and he turned a shade of pale. Bulma let her curiosity get hold of her as she picked up the fallen paper and read it. If she thought her heart was beating fast before she was clearly mistaken. Right now, it felt like it would pummel straight out her chest…

**ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT 2011: ROMEO AND JULIET**

* * *

><p>Mwahah sorry I know I'm evil… another evil cliffhanger<p>

You know the drill review please…pretty please with ice-cream and everything enjoyable on top *puppy dog eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Author's disclaimer: I do not own DBZ this story is not for monetary gain, but for pure entertainment.

PS: I'd like to thank **iluvveggie, sweetgilda, ****Himari Brief Hyuga**** Koneko-chan****, lilly moonlight, Sonia- s.a , Cara2012,Jo-jo, preciousjade76, WhatWhat123, Yamcha defender and Amber **for reviewing…your input was very helpful…thank you so much. Hope you continue reviewing and enjoying my story!

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 5

Vegeta stared irritably at his desk for what seemed like hours, rather than a minute, before he stood up and snatched the paper out of Bulma's hands, "W…What! Hey! Vegeta I was reading that!"

"Hn." He merely grunted in reply, stomping his way to the teacher's desk and snarled, "What the hell is this?"

Mrs. Jacobs looked up from her paper work and stared blankly at Vegeta as if she had no clue to what he was talking about.

"Do you have a problem with doing the project Vegeta?"

"You call THIS," he said pointing at the topic on the paper, "a project? If I wanted to do something so gay, I would've joined the drama group and performed it there."

"Romeo and Juliet is not only a drama piece but also a literature, Vegeta. If you don't like it, say so and I'll be more than happy to give you zero."

Before Vegeta could retort back, Marron piped in, "Mam please I totally agree with Vegeta, I mean…please…I can't…not with his loser." She indicated by throwing her hand out to the skinny boy next to her. Freckles dotted his milky white skin, his teeth wired in braces as he breathed heavily through them and a mop of orange hair upon his head. He walked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame and his fashion sense was absolutely zero. Bulma had to laugh at Marron's pleas. Marron, however, did not find the situation the least bit humorous and glared at Bulma with a fiery gaze, "I'll be having the last laugh bitch." She said above a whisper, just loud enough for Bulma to hear. Vegeta's ears picked it up though, of course, we all know this is due to his Sayian abilities. However, he was unfazed, as he had been in tuned with his senses since birth and didn't know the difference between normal hearing and abnormal. Therefore, he didn't pay any attention to the blabber between them. Instead, he took a deep irritable breath through his mouth before pinching the bridge of his nose and said, "What exactly do we have to do?"

"If you sit down and listen, then maybe I'll explain Vegeta."

He merely snorted, before doing as his teacher asked.

"Now the project is not as bad as you all think-"

"Feh it's worse than we think." he cut in again.

Mrs. Jacobs pursed her lips tight in irritation before carrying on, "You have to find themes within the story and write it down on a piece of paper, once you have completed that I will go around the class from group to group and ask you to state one theme. For example if you choose romance then that is the theme, you will work on using the Literature Skills textbook to answer the questions in there. In addition, you will act out a scene from the book that depicts romance to the class to give them a better understanding to what your theme was about, before YOU teach the class about the scene and why it depicts romance and its importance. "

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, practically falling off his chair.

"Yes you will be teaching the class on your findings of your topic. That is why, if you are the first group I call, you get first pick to the theme you want. If that group has already chosen the theme that another group wrote down, they don't have to cross it off their list unless it has been already chosen twice by two groups."

"So in other words, we have two chances to hope another group that gets called out before us doesn't choose the least gayish topic or we're screwed right?" Vegeta scowled.

"Anyway," Mrs. Jacobs said completely ignoring Vegeta, "Let's begin shall we. Begin taking down topics with your partner. I'll give you five minutes."

Vegeta let out a sigh of despair, "Woman write down the damn themes already."

"What…Grr aren't you going to help Vegeta?"

"Bleh, there is nothing for me to do. The only lame ass topic I can think of is romance and love." Vegeta shuddered as he said that, brushing his fingers through his raven hair.

"How about hate." Bulma spat through clenched teeth.

"Mmm… friendship I guess, or betrayal."

"Appearance versus reality."

"What the fuck has that got to do with the book woman!"

"Think baka! Romeo crashes Juliet's party and they both don't know who the other is. So in other -"

"Yeh Yeh look whatever woman just write it down. Time is nearly up."

"You know, you can pretend to be interested in this project and pretend that you want a good grade."

"Eh what's the fun in that?" he sent her a sexy smirk. She just gulped, trying to prevent the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"Time is up! Ok I'll go start to the first group so listen carefully. Marron and Daxter?"

"Hate!" Marron hissed sending Bulma a venomous glare.

Bulma merely rolled her eyes in reply, _why the hell is she bitching so much about not having Vegeta as a partner. It's Vegeta for God sake. The arrogant, egotistical, sexy, sweet when he really wants to be, down to earth, pain in the ass! _

Bulma shook her head vigorously, _what am I talking about! He is an asshole. I do not harbor any feelings for that bum, at all._

However, somebody disagreed. As she looked at him, her heart literally skipped a beat. _What is this feeling? _She thought holding her hand against her beating heart. _It feels as if a hundred electrified butterflies are floating inside my whole body. _Bulma popped her thoughts like a soap bubble, slapping her forehead. _DAMN IT! Why am I staring at him! I cannot like him! I cannot like him! I CANNOT LIKE HIM! I won't be drawn to him. I'll never forgive myself! Arg why am I confessing to liking him! _

Bulma tried to get a grip over herself, by taking deep breaths, trying to refocus her attention on her teacher and not a certain somebody next to her. She practically tore her gaze from Vegeta, rubbing her hot cheeks, hoping the pinkness in them would go away. Moreover, she flexed her hand and shook her shoulders trying to disperse the electrical butterflies away.

"Okay we are at the last two groups. Krillin and 18 can we have your theme."

Everyone in the class gasped, as if only realizing now that the couple was lucky enough to be paired together. Vegeta glance at the themes Bulma wrote down on the piece of paper. The remaining two topics were love and friendship. Seeing, as the two were a couple they would, without a doubt pick love. He got his pencil ready to scratch it off the list, but nearly broke it in half when he heard them say…friendship.

Krillin turned beet red as the whooshing sound of heads turning, focused on him and 18.

"Ow! I strained my neck!" someone yelled.

At this point people would be laughing, but right now Krillin and 18 had the class's undivided attention. 18 smiled, "Krillin is too nervous to be all lovey dovey with me since we have to act the theme out."

"Just great! Just fucking great chrome dome, now I'm stuck with," Vegeta paused, shivering slightly, "L…L…Love!"

Bulma felt as though the world had turned and her biggest fear and emotions that she had so badly wanted to reject bubbled to her surface, sticking to her skin like glue. She was so deep in emotion, that she was sure for even a second she felt overjoyed by the theme they had.

_Crap! I like Vegeta…now what?_

* * *

><p>Vegeta left as soon as the bell rang. He had to get out of that class and soon before, he suffocated. He still couldn't believe the one thing he was allergic to was being forced down his throat and that to with a side serving of Bulma. With the one woman he couldn't stand. Alternatively, at least that is what he interpreted those annoying emotions of electrical currents and warm bubbly feelings in stomachs too be. If it wasn't that it had to be gas and Vegeta was sure he wasn't constipated.<p>

"Hey 'Geta over here. I saved you a seat." Goku called out, ushering Vegeta to the vacant spot on the bench next to him.

"Gee, thanks Kakarot." He replied sarcastically.

"Eh, what's wrong Vegeta you sound like someone threw a dead cat at you."

"Nope, actually a very alive feline with a nasty temper."

"Huh."

"Nothing Kakarot, don't strain that cheese brain of yours."

"What…hey-"

"GOOD MORNING CLASS! Why hello their Amy, how about I treat you to extra classes after this. I am a master in yoga." Roshi (The gym teacher) winked, eyeing her in her sports uniform.

"Bleh you old turtle, have some shame. You so old you probably wouldn't be able to move your hips after one thrust!"

Roshi's face became crimson at Vegeta's remark, "Mph and I bet you can't even reach a lady on a bed, since you so short!"

"Whatever, go fart out mummy dust you fossil" Vegeta snarled leaping from the bench and practically growling in Roshi's face.

"And you go commit suicide of the pavement!"

"An old bag like you has already passed their expiratory date. If I told you to act you age, you'd probably die."

"Oh yeah and I bet woman would die to see a short stump like you naked right?" Roshi said sarcastically and slightly off topic.

Vegeta smirked, "You better believe it, and women probably die laughing when they see you naked."

"Grr you either delusional or blind," Roshi hopped angrily, thrusting his crotch forward, "If you can't see my splendor!"

Vegeta covered his eyes in horror, "Arg! That is unnecessary you old geezer!"

Roshi thought that, that was a sign of defeat and grinned from ear to ear. His dark shades sparkled in the sunlight as he took a victory pose. However, his triumph came crashing down to the words that coolly flowed out of Vegeta's mouth, "Feh, your splendor looks like a toothpick stuck between marbles."

"Why you tiny midget-"

"Mr. Roshi, is there a problem here?" Mr. Arnold's, the principle of the school, said.

"Principle! When did you get here? Er…no…there's isn't any problem." Roshi lied with a toothless grin.

Vegeta smirked, _looks like I win that little banter. Mph Roshi wouldn't rat me out because he knows not to mess with me, _he thought pridefully, _that and I'd snitch on him and tell Mr. A about the little pitiful pick up line Roshi used on Amy._

"Good, well I came to just observe your class today for statistical reasons. I need to hand these statistics to the governing board on Monday."

"Heh heh." Roshi gulped nervously, "Well, er yes, boys twenty laps around the track and girls do stretches."

Vegeta couldn't care less about insulting the old geezer some more, but he loved the rush of excitement through his body when he exercised it. He didn't know why the other pansy assed boys got so tired after ten laps, heck he felt like he always had enough energy to do ten thousand. Therefore, he took off with a dash, leaving the rest in his dust.

"Hey' Geta wait up," Goku said catching up and keeping pace with Vegeta, "Oh man that little stunt between you and Roshi was too funny. I think I laughed out my spleen. Ha I bet he'd wake up tomorrow morning looking at his face in the mirror and poking at all the wrinkles there."

Vegeta grunted, "Hn, correction he'd wake up tomorrow looking at his towel, thinking about what he could do to pretend that it is Angelina Jolie."

* * *

><p>Bulma stretched her hands to her toes as much as she could, until she could practically feel the fire in her calves and thighs. She tried to douse her thoughts in exercise, but they kept deviating to Vegeta. What do I see in him? And why now all of a sudden?<p>

"Hey B…what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked poking her in her ribs.

"Yeh you seem awfully quiet." 18 agreed.

Bulma blushed, twisting a strand of her cerulean locks with her finger. "I…I have started to develop feelings for someone out the blue…and and I don't knowwhattodo!" she finished off so quickly, that her friends asked her to explain again. She took a deep breath calming herself, a bit, before explaining everything.

"Oh. My. God! B I can't believe it took you this long to realize that you and Vegeta are ment to be!" Chi Chi cooed. Bulma grunted irritably, "What do you mean! This is Vegeta we talking about. A guy I happened to dislike up until this afternoon all of a sudden. I'm either going mad or my heart sure took the right moment to figure things out."

"B…love happens without warning or sign. It's unpredictable and can happen to anyone anywhere. It's a feeling of a burst of chemical reactions in your body. Something special that you never want to lose. And when you see that person, you feel like there is nothing in the world that could bring you down."

"Ok ok that's enough ranting Dr. Phil. I think what Chi is trying to say is that love is unpredictable." 18 said patting Bulma on her shoulder.

"What about Yamcha?" Bulma had a sudden knot of guilt twisting in her stomach.

"Talk to him. Explain the emotions you feel. Personally, B I think you were out of love with Yamcha for a very long time now. Also that you were in love with Vegeta for a long time, just that you kept rejecting your feelings."

"So why did I accept them? Why now?"

"Who knows? B you have to find the answer to that yourself."

"Yeh B… also try to imagine Vegeta hugging you and kissing you and then think about how you feel." Chi Chi giggled slyly.

Bulma scratched her head in frustration, "Arg! Dam Mixed emotions!"

That night Bulma lay awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of things. She thought back to all her moments with Vegeta. When their bodies touched by mistake, when their skin met skin. She could always recall that same feeling, the feeling that if Vegeta was here right now. If he brought his hand closer to her face, finger tips gently grazing the skin. Almost as if he was touching butterfly wings, yet touches of electrifying beauty, which made her, want to push her face closer. She could imagine herself wrapped in his essence, pressing her body flush against his. Bulma actually let out a whimper of joy at the mere thought of it. His hand moving up to caress her rosy lips with his thumb. Bringing her closer and closer until there was an inch of space between them.

_Imagine Vegeta hugging you and kissing you and then think about how you feel_

Chi Chi's words echoed through her mind, but instantly dispersed at what her imaginary Vegeta did next. He kissed her cheek grazing his lips across her jaw line to her ear. _Bulma_, he whispered sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Pulling back slightly he stared at her with glassy obsidian eyes, before pressing his lips onto hers into a passionate kiss.

Bulma leapt off the bed, her heart pounding at the vividness of her imagination. She rubbed her arms trying to flatten out the Goosebumps that rose. Before touching her lips delicately and smiling.

_I like Vegeta. I have for a very long time, and it took an English project about love to make me realize that._

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed that! And don't kill me Vegeta will be doing this to Bulma for real soon….patience bears the sweetest fruits ;)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

Chapter 6.

Vegeta ran a hand through his raven spikes letting out a puff of breath. He was irritated. Very irritated.

For good reasons in fact.

It seemed that this whole week was just bad, and he could only hope that next week would be better. However, out of all the days of his unlucky streak, today had to be the worse. Normally people always look forward to it being Friday and the start of the weekend, but not for Vegeta.

His day started with Nappa grating on his nerves about responsibility and that he should stop ditching classes and contaminating the house with random "Ho's". Vegeta could not have been more shocked and disappointed to see Nappa act like that. Since Vegeta was small, he remembered Nappa telling him that his family bowed down to no one. That his family was all about who had the most power and strength. Without it, you would be considered a weak pansy and Vegeta was definitely not weak. Heck just the thought of being weaker than anyone else, sent him into rage mode.

In the end Vegeta took Nappa's lecture and threw it out the window saying that he wasn't a feeble idiot who drops his tail in between his legs to start acting like some good **responsible **kid, just because someone said he must, "I have a reputation to uphold." Was what he ended that conversation with, before banging the front door on his way out.

The next bad thing to cause a dent in his day was that wretched girl Nadia. The minute he stepped into the bus, she was on him like white on rice. Heck, he needed a crowbar to yank her off.

"Hiya Vegeta." she cooed batting her eyelashes and pressing her breasts as close to him as possible. At first Vegeta froze, the next minute he felt horribly sick to his stomach and desperately wanted to tear the girl's throat out.

"Get off me bitch before I break your neck."

"Aw come on 'Geta I know you want me."

"The only thing I want from you," he snarled, absolutely pissed off, "is to leave me the fuck alone."

With all patience lost, he gripped her arms roughly and yanked her off. The motion caused her to stumble backwards into the bus seat.

Nadia was heartbroken, she could feel the back of her eyes burning and the bile that threatened to rise in her throat as Vegeta just stormed past her. She rubbed her slightly bruised arms; her heart throbbed at the feeling of rejection. However, she was determined not to give up. In her mind, "true love" was worth pursuing. _Sooner or later_, she promised herself, _I will have Vegeta eating out of my hands_.

With her emotions back in check, she turned around in her seat to take one more good long look at her "love." However, what she saw made her just as pissed off as Vegeta was. To her it seemed Vegeta was doing it unconsciously, because there he sat earphones in his ears looking straight at Bulma with a hint of adoration. The reason why she thought he had no idea he was staring at Bulma like that was, because this was Vegeta and Vegeta would not be caught dead looking at ANYONE like that.

* * *

><p>Vegeta considered bunking English. Really he did. It would have been easy had it not been for those haunting blue eyes that blurred his vision every time he thought of ditching class. It made him feel like he couldn't say no to those eyes, that he couldn't disappoint them.<p>

_Vegeta calm down. This ain't you, breathe and let's get the fuck out this English class before it starts._

As he turned around to leave he found himself, this time for real, staring into those big blue eyes that he hated so much. He let out a snarl and threw his hand out in frustration.

"Vegeta, is something wrong?"

_Yes something is wrong! I want to get the heck out of here!_

However, seeing the worry in her eyes cause something in him to stir. That annoying bubble of warmth rushed to his stomach and he just couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"Hn…I'm fine."

"Good!" she beamed as she made her way to her chair. Vegeta clenched his fist in fury as his breathing sharpened. _Curse you woman for….for…for…ARG! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

"So I was thinking that we should do that scene on the balcony," Bulma chimed happily, "What do you think Vegeta?"

Vegeta flinched, looking absolutely sick to his stomach.

"Oh hell no."

"Why not?" she pouted.

Vegeta felt his heart race a little, seeing her lips do that. Instead of answering his mind began travelling on its own, thinking about how those rosy lips would feel against his. _ARG! NO! NO!_ He shook his head vigorously. He closed his eyes and got his emotions under control, when he opened them he was back to being cool and collective.

"Woman I ain't acting out any gay scenes…come to think of it all these scenes are gay."

Bulma felt her temper rise at that comment, but determined not to ruin her good day she calmed herself. "Well we need a scene, why don't you think of one?"

Vegeta began to feel a little nervous, _why is she being so nice? Bulma would've bitched back to me at that comment._

"Woman are you ok, you seem…nice."

"Of course I am silly." She smiled uneasily.

_Silly?_ Vegeta raised an eyebrow, _since when did she talk like that_. Trying to prove that something was definitely off, he decided to say something that would definitely piss her off.

"Could it be that you're acting weird because you want something from me? Or is it because you felt embarrassed about farting in front of me the other time?"

Bulma's face went from creamy to scarlet in no time and Vegeta had to smirk at the expression on her face. It was priceless.

"I didn't do that!" she banged her fist on the desk, before rubbing her hands nervously in her lap. Her face refused to change colour and her heart flew to her throat.

Vegeta was bewildered at all her actions and suddenly he leaned into her. However, the more and more he leaned in the more and more she leaned out.

"What woman did you not bath and come to school?" he asked coolly.

"Shut up you ass!"

_Ah now that's the Bulma I know._

He would have just dropped it there, satisfied that she was sane, but did a double take when he saw that her face had gone an extra shade of red.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but oh well. _

"Woman," he began as he reached out and took her head in his hand, "Do you have a fever?"

Her eyes widened as he placed his forehead against hers. Just inches away were their bodies and all Bulma wanted to do was to be flush against him. To bury her face in his neck and breathe his masculine scent. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

She stared into those deep coal-like eyes that stared back at her emotionlessly. _Just what are you thinking about? Do you like me that same as I like you? Vegeta you idiot…I'm going to have you arrested for stealing my heart._

They just stayed in that position staring at each other. Bulma felt as if her whole body was on fire. She wanted to stay like that forever. However, all good things must come to an end and Vegeta pulled backwards.

"It seems you do have a bit of a fever and your face is hot too."

"H…ho…how would you know that my face is hot?" _oh great I stuttering_.

"because it's as red as a monkey's ass."

"Colour doesn't mean it is unless you feel it." Both their eyes widen at her comment. She shocked herself; she was acting like a giddy schoolgirl. She wanted the feeling of his hands on her face so badly that she would explode.

"Woman you are freaking me out maybe you should head to the infirmary."

Her heart took a nosedive, as she lowered her head, "I'm fine Vegeta let's just decide on a scene ok."

"Fine, I choose the one were Romeo gets laid."

Just when her face felt like it couldn't get worse it did, "When the hell did that happen in the book you pervert!"

"The part where he has sex with her and wakes up the next morning talking about nightingales or some shit like that and the maid comes in. It less gay and more to my reputation."

"Grrr…no it's too embarrassing."

"It's that or nothing," He folded his hands across his chest, "Because I'm not doing anything else."

Bulma let out a sigh of surrender.

"Fine, my house, Sunday at eleven in the morning, we'll practice."

* * *

><p>Bulma patted her face for what seemed to be the hundredth time but her heart wouldn't calm down. Every time she closed her eyes Vegeta's face popped into her head.<p>

_This is not good. I need to calm down if I'm going to have a chat with Yamcha._

As if she called out to Yamcha, he appeared through the corridor, coming out from the bathroom.

"Yamcha," she called out jogging to him, "We need to talk."

"Hey babe, what you want to talk about."

"Look, I want to apologize, for always putting the blame on you. It wasn't always your fault. I'm at fault too, I'm not a saint. You started straying because of me-"

"Bulma slow down, what are you saying…I don't understand."

"I'm saying that if I had put a little more effort into our relationship, you would have not strayed and tried to find love with those other girls. I mean you were the one always hogging me about marriage and that. I kinda freaked out. I haven't been there for you and I've always put the blame on you for cheating. I sat long and hard last night thinking about this and we know our relationship isn't working out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We want different things from life and I think that is why we have grown so much apart. I just-"

"It's ok Bulma. To be honest I feel kind of relieved."

"Y…you do?"

"That pressure of guilt and trying to make things work with you and always messing up was killing me. Somehow I've always known that you like someone else."

Bulma heart skipped a beat, "H…h..how did you know?"

"I'm not blind Bulma," Yamcha smiled, "It's Vegeta isn't it. The way you two look at each other and the way you two act. It just screams out LOVE."

Her face fell, "Yeh but he doesn't feel the same about me."

"Are you kidding me babe. Have you seen the way he looks at you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, "although I got to say, five billion men in Japan and you choose his royal ass? Dam B you really do have bad taste."

She pouted, elbowing him in the side as he laughed.

"I'll always be there for you Bulma as a friend. If you ever need me and I'm sorry for having always cheated on you."

She pulled him into a tight hug, "thank you, and I will too. It's ok... Love you Yamcha."

"Me too B."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was glad that the day was finally over. Before meeting with Goku in the parking lot, he rushed to his locker to deposit some books. As he closed his locker door, a soft tap fell on his shoulder.<p>

"What?" he barked rudely turning around. There stood Marron pouting in a way that she thought made her look sexy, but to Vegeta it looked like a fish.

"Oh hell no. go away woman."

Marron had never felt so disappointed in her life, "What? Don't you recognize beauty when you see it? Or do you only have eyes for that blue haired slut?"

Calling Bulma that made him angry, angry enough to tear her head off.

"You talking about this blue haired slut?" Bulma popped out of nowhere strolling down the corridor until her face was right up in Marron's.

"Hmph yeh I was talking to you. I had another lovely session with your boyfriend in the bathroom, seems like you not worth keeping around. "

Bulma's eye twitched in irritation, "Ex-boyfriend." In addition, before she could give Marron and Vegeta time to register her words she pounced on Marron. Clawing and punching her.

Vegeta laughed, enjoying the catfight. _Shit where's my phone?_

He flipped his phone from his pocket and began videoing as the two girls began rolling about on the floor. Marron tried to scratch Bulma's face, but when she saw the teachers and crowd gathering, she stopped and allowed Bulma to hit her as much as she wanted. In hopes that it would look like she was innocent and just a victim of Bulma's lunacy.

"Miss Briefs get off Marron this instant." One of the teachers called as they pulled her off and set her next to Vegeta.

"Shit," Vegeta said, "You fucked her up bad. Although she still looks the same to me…ugly."

As they got Marron up and out to the infirmary, Mr. Hanks put his hands disappointedly on his hips, "Miss briefs, Saturday detention for you. You lucky I'm not suspending you," and walked away.

"Woman let me see your face. Are you hurt?" Vegeta tilted her face upwards, his breath catching at the sight of the scratches on her cheek and chin. He didn't know why he got so angry, seeing her hurt. He rubbed a thumb unconsciously across her cheek. The smoothness of her skin sent an electrical current through his hand and the gentleness of his touch caused Bulma to flinch.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" he asked softly taking his hands away. She however, grabbed both his hands and pulled him until she was nestled in his arms. Vegeta froze; his heart suddenly started doing the cha cha and his whole body burned like fire.

Before he could respond to her hug, she pulled away and smiled, "Thanks Vegeta," she walked away leaving Vegeta in turmoil.

* * *

><p>"Man I'm hungry, I can't wait to get home." Said Goku as he patted his tummy.<p>

"I just want to get the fuck out of here, why is your father so late to pick us up?"

"Dunno… with the way he drives he should've been here in five minutes."

"Fuck."

"What's wrong Vegeta you seem extra annoyed."

Vegeta let out a deep breath, "Honestly…I don't know. Kakarot my emotions are fucked up."

"Huh?"

"I'm feeling things."

"Feeling things?"

"Yeh, things I've never felt before. Things for…Bulma."

Goku might be slow, but when it came to emotions and understanding how a person feels he was as quick as lightning.

"Oh my god, you like Bulma!"

"Sssh you idiot and what the heck do you mean I like her. It's impossible to feel anything but distain for her."

"Say whatever you want 'Geta I know what you are feeling. You like her, you'll see I'm right." Goku cooed as he climbed into the car his dad just parked up next to them.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Vegeta what's up? You haven't been here this whole week, Turles and I thought you were sick. "<p>

"Love sick you mean." Goku giggled as Vegeta snarled at him turning a slight shade of red.

"Dude you serious? You're in love! Shit somebody call 911." Turles yelled in shocked bouncing of the couch and dropping the TV remote and Raditz grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and rattled him, "Hang in there Vegeta. Don't die!"

"Shut up you morons, I'm not in love like your idiot brother assumes I am. I'm actually pissed off."

Goku merely smiled and popped Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 into the Ps3.

* * *

><p>"Nappa Frieza is closing in. Doctor Briefs has checked the status reports and it seems that Frieza is getting Intel in the nearby galaxies and they are leading them straight to us. I'm afraid we are running out of time my old friend. We need to speed up with telling prince Vegeta the truth about his heritage."<p>

Nappa scratched his neck with anxiety, "I can't. He is too reckless and irresponsible to take on Frieza or to know anything. Just this morning I had a fight with him, he refuse to take responsibility for his actions. How is he going to take responsibility for our entire race? I guess I'm at fault too for giving him so much freedom. However, Bardock he isn't ready. All we can do is try and speed up the process of him being responsible, but if he doesn't mature soon he won't last five seconds on the battle field."

"Perhaps you are right and perhaps you are under estimating him. We are Sayians. We have our pride; if you explain the situation then surely he will understand. His pride won't allow him to fail his race. "

"No matter what you say Bardock it doesn't change the vision you have seen. He will die with or without pride unless he understands his true purpose in life."

"But with the time gap-"

"We'll give him until his eighteenth birthday like planned. It's the only way. After that it's sink or swim."

"I still think that Prince Vegeta won't change. Everything of a Sayian is pride and his pride might just not let him become responsible. However, I'll give him his three months…. So, right now don't you think you should sort out the hostility between you and him?"

Nappa sighed walking into the lounge were the boys sat playing ps3. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Vegeta glanced up and snorted, "oh it's only Nappa for a second I thought they found a way to put humpty dumpty back together again."

Raditz stifled a laugh and Turles coughed.

"Geez Vegeta I ain't Roshi, you don't need to piss all over me."

Bardock laughed slapping Vegeta on the back, "That was funny, even I heard about what you did to that old turtle."

Vegeta bit his thumb softly, putting the game on pause, he looked up at Nappa and smiled a genuine smile, "It's ok Nappa I know what you want to say and I'm sorry I was rude to you."

Nappa smiled back, "It's a good thing we understand each other so well kiddo."

"Yeh yeh enough mushiness I got to kick Kakarot's butt."

"Yeh right you wish." Goku replied unpausing the game and throwing a frag at Vegeta's soldier.

* * *

><p>Hee hee well that's it. That has got to be my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

WOW it's amazing how little time I have for myself, being in second year. I didn't think I'd have time to update soon…

Chapter 7

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

Bulma scrunched her nose and let out a low whine, whilst she buried her face deeper into her pillow. Hoping that the irritating beep of her alarm clock would stop. It, however, did not and continued like a mosquito in her ear. Groggily she untangled her limbs from her pillow and blanket. The sunlight beamed through her window, as it scuttled across her skin, the birds chirped happily outside and the smell of fresh coffee filled her nostrils. It irritated her. Dropping the arm that shaded her eyes from the brightness in her room, she turned her head and squinted at the time that blared across the screen of her silver radio.

6:30 AM

_Why the hell is my radio waking me up so early on a Saturday morning….OH SHIT!_

She bolted straight up and hopped off her bed, nearly tripping in the process as her foot was caught in the blanket. Kicking it off she dashed to the bathroom, and with speed she didn't think she possessed she bathed, brushed her teeth and got dressed in fifteen minutes flat, which to Bulma was a miracle. She didn't even have time to look at her reflection and put make up on, when she ran downstairs.

"Morning mom," she greeted stuffing her pencil case and notepad into her backpack.

"Oh Bulma dear. Where are you off to so early this morning?" her chirpy mother exclaimed. Bulma gulped and cleared her throat, "Er to Chi Chi's to study. Well bye." Sure, she lied but there was no way in hell she'd tell her mom she got a Saturday detention for beating someone up, she grabbed an apple from the table and headed out.

* * *

><p>Vegeta entered the classroom as if it were his second home. Having been such a regular visitor he made himself comfortable and took out his pencil case and notepad.<p>

_That woman is late,_ Vegeta thought as he glanced about the room. To be honest he was looking forward to this Saturday detention. It wasn't everyday that Bulma Briefs would get a detention and he was curious to see how she'd react to the punishments they'd be given. Oh, he was very much curious indeed. With a smirk set to his face, he rolled his eyes as the dweeby little maths teacher began writing sums on the board. He picked up his pen ready to begin solving them when a scruffy looking Bulma burst through the classroom doors. He stared at her attire in amusement, a white hair band held her cerulean hair back, she wore faded skinny jeans, white pumps and a white oversized t-shirt that said "I don't do mornings." _It looks like she came in her pajamas if she traded her jeans for sweat pants._ Vegeta stifled a laugh in his hand. Bulma glared at the sound of him snickering and made her way to the desk next to him.

"Sorry I'm late Kuuga sensei (Teacher)." She growled taking out her pen and notepad.

Mr. Kuuga adjusted his glasses on his face and said in a monotone, lazy voice, "It's ok Miss Briefs and let me say how shocked I am to see you here, unlike the frequent visitors." His beady little eyes focused on Vegeta, but Vegeta was unfazed and carried on solving sums. The quicker he finished the detention chores the quicker he could leave.

"Anyway," Mr. Kuuga carried on, "Begin solving these fifty sums-"

"That's it? Fifty sums and we can go?" Bulma interrupted, rubbing her hands with glee. This was going to be a piece of cake. However, Mr. Kuuga brought her crashing down back to reality by clearing his throat, "you will BEGIN with these sums, then help clean the girls' lavatory, then pick up litter on the school grounds and then wash my car."

"Y…Your car!"

"Yes," he droned in his monotone voice, "Both of you will be washing cars. Vegeta knows this because every time he is in detention he has to wash the car of the teacher in charge and the principal's too, you'll be helping him as well." He finished with a Sheldon laugh from **Big Bang Theory** and carried on writing sums. Bulma shuddered at the creepiness and whispered, "pssst Vegeta why is there no one else in this stupid detention."

"Maybe, because they knew your bitchy ass would be here." He snorted.

She felt a vein bulge on her head, but controlled the retort she wanted to to slap into Vegeta's cocky face, "Vegeta seriously!" she growled.

"How should I know woman…maybe it's because no one else got detention."

With pursed lips, Bulma turned her attention to her sums and less on the cocky idiot next to her.

* * *

><p>By twelve in the afternoon, Bulma was sweaty and exhausted; all that was left for her to do was wash the damn car. She was surprised at how quick and efficient Vegeta had worked. Whilst she had finished her sums faster than he had, it took her hours doing the physical labour that he breezed through. Wiping some sweat from her upper lip, she heaved the bucket of soapy water towards the car lot. There she was spell bound at a half naked Vegeta leaning casually against a shiny washed car. Bits of soap lathered his shoulder and droplets of water slowly slithered down his lean sexy packs, lower and lower into the front of his jeans. Bulma gulped with lust and licked her upper lip. His muscles bunched as he uncrossed his arms and he pushed himself off the car. By the way, he was smiling; it was all too obvious he knew the woman was checking him out. Hell, he enjoyed it so much, that he stretched on purpose, showing the perfect V that formed underneath his packs towards his crotch. His sensitive hearing noticed her fastened heartbeat and soft whimper of delight.<p>

"Vegeta," she rasped, "I thought you would've gone home by now, seeing as you are done."

"Hn…I came to help you, don't worry, lazy ass won't notice. He is too busy writing complex sums on his bored."

She gave a brief smile, "thanks"

"So…" he carried on with a haughty smirk, taking the heavy bucket from her hands, "I see you've taken quiet an interest in my body."

She blushed, but immediately tried to make the redness in her face represent anger, "Of course I wasn't baka! Who the hell would want to gawk at your cocky scrawny body!"

"You can lie all you want woman, I know how my body effects you."

_Grrr the ass is teasing me. Ok breathe Bulma don't let him affect your pride with that sexy body of his. Two can play at that game._

It was Bulma's turn to smile as she rolled up her jeans showing of her long slim legs, pulling the oversized t-shirt to one side so that her creamy shoulder and neck was exposed. She looked towards Vegeta to see his reaction, but was disappointed to see nothing in that cold emotionless face. Bulma would've thrown a tantrum but stopped when she noticed a feint pinkish coloring in his cheeks and smiled. _So the jerk is affected but he is too badass to show it._ As he reached for the sponge in the bucket so did Bulma, when their hands met an electric current zap through both of them forcing them to look up and realize their faces were inches apart. Bulma noticed the way his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours, but actually, it was only a second, before he pulled back stubbornly.

"I'll go get my sponge; you use that one you have in the bucket woman." He snorted, huffing his way to his empty bucket.

"Sooo…are you coming to the club tonight with the gang?" Bulma said trying to break the awkward silence.

"I suppose, that's if I don't have to socialize with you retards." He grunted, his arm muscle bulging as he washed the car taillight.

"Pig!" she yelled throwing her sponge in his face.

Vegeta squinted through the soap bubbles on his eyelashes and spat some out from his mouth.

Dipping his sponge into the soapy bucket, he gripped her hand quickly so she couldn't run.

"Don't you dare Vegeta!" she said in a serious tone, he however, was amused by her threat and leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "Don't dare what woman?"

She could only gulp at the proximity of Vegeta's mouth to her face, as he took the sponge and smothered it in her face. She blink and wiped some soap away, when he laughed, got up and said, "don't pick a fight with me when you know you can't win."

* * *

><p>When Bulma got home, the first thing she did was plop on her bed and attempted to sleep. Just as her eyes began drifting, her cell phone suddenly vibrated.<p>

"Moshi moshi (hello)," she mumbled.

"Bulma…hey it's me Chi Chi how was detention with Mr. Asshole?"

"Oh god it was horrible. He was as entertain as a graveyard and he slapped me in the face with a sponge."

"…"

"Chi?"

"Uhm…ok I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Seduce Vegeta plan."

Bulma bolted straight up, "NANI! (What)"

"come on B, Vegeta is a male after all and all males can be seduced in my opinion."

"Unless their Goku."

"Exactl- what…Hey I resent that…do you want my help or not?

"Fine I'm listening."

"Ok step one dress to impress... whip out your sexiest outfit B. step two, either get him drunk or make him jealous!"

"It sounds highly impossible to do the last two but I'll give it a shot."

"And last but not least **kiss** the bastard."

* * *

><p>Bulma fidgeted with her outfit for what seemed like the billionth time. She wore a scarlet mini, boob-tube dress that showed off all of her fabulous curves with her red stilettos that enhanced the sexiness of her slim legs. She ran her fingers through her cerulean hair, which was in curls, and it bounced softly at her movement. Finally satisfied she applied light, natural makeup topped with cherry glossed lips. She gave one final twirl and headed downstairs. Taking her new silver Ferrari spider for a spin she made way to Chi Chi's to pick up her and 18.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, you look so hot B," Chi Chi complemented giving her best friend a tight hug.<p>

"You and 18 are not bad too."

"Thanks," 18 chirped giving a giddy twirl, her blue backless mini dress rustled as she did so. The straps of her dress were so thin it would've made any guy want to slip it off, the back of her dress dipped just above her butt, it dipped in the front to show a fair amount of cleavage and her stilettos so high it just oozed glamorous. Chi Chi wore denim mini shorts, again showing off slim trim legs, a black silky top that showed off cleavage, black sparkling stilettos and her hair tied up in a high ponytail to show off her dangly earrings.

"Well then let's go knock a few boys' socks off." Bulma cooed.

"Haha, that and more" Chi Chi replied with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was bored. He, Krillin and Goku had been waiting in the endless queue to enter into the club and the ladies had still not arrived. He was so bored he actually took the time to observed Goku and Krillin's get up. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they dressed in Vegeta's opinion, and both men on either side of him had clothes that fit their profile perfectly. Krillin who was always paranoid and expecting the worst had dressed neatly in a lime green long sleeve shirt, with its buttons buttoned all the way up, a pair of black pants and pointy leather shoes. Vegeta watched as Krillin smoothed out the creases on his shirtsleeve for the hundredth time. <em>Bleh he probably is nervous to whether he is dressed perfect enough for 18.<em> Goku was dressed sloppily. He wore an orange long sleeve shirt with half of it tucked into his jeans, the tops buttons were loose showing off his toned body and he wore a black tie loosely around his neck.

""Geta…" Goku said through the lollipop in his mouth, "Where do you think the girls are?"

"How the fuck should I know clown?"

"Eh I thought Bulma would've told you if she was going to be late." He said innocently kicking a stone across the street with his black loafers.

Vegeta blushed a little, "Why the hell would she tell me!"

Before Goku could reply, Chi Chi tackled him into a big hug. He smiled a happy grin and squeezed her tight, "Hey babe what took you guys so long?"

She elbowed him in the gut, "So I could look this sexy for you Mr. Sloppy-pants"

Goku dropped a sweat and scratched the back of his head nervously. Vegeta snorted at their silly antics, but nearly choked on his own saliva when his eye caught Bulma. Bulma smirked, it was obvious that he liked what she wore and purposely she swayed her hips as she walked to him. She place two fingers under his jaw and snapped it shut saying, "You're drooling."

He pushed her hand away and growled, "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>After Bulma had gotten them into the club with the help of her moola, they all sat at a booth socializing. Chi Chi had purposely made it so that Vegeta was pressed up against Bulma. Whilst Vegeta had, his nose up in the air looking away from Bulma, sipping on his beer, Bulma sat nervously taking secret peeks at him now and then. She couldn't believe how hot he looked, she literally wanted to wrap herself around him like octopus arms. He was so hot in fact, that women kept sending lustful gestures his way. He, however, ignored it and carried on in his own world. He wore a white wife-beater that outlined his Greek-god body perfectly; on top, he wore a baseball jacket, black jeans and white and black gangster sneakers. The black studded earrings in his ears and the sliver chain around his neck only made him hotter. Being so close to him was driving her crazy, he didn't drown himself in cologne like Yamcha had, but instead he had his own husky scent that made her want to nuzzle her face in his neck and breathe it more deeply.<p>

"Ok guys Goku and I are going to grab some drinks at the bar and 18 and Krillin are going to dance." Chi Chi said giving a mental good luck to Bulma as she walked away dragging Goku behind her.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow curiously, but inside he was nervous and he didn't like the fact that he'd be alone with Bulma. Bulma poked him lightly on the shoulder, "Dance with me Vegeta?

He snorted, downing the remains in his beer bottle. "Come on it'll be fun!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Again he snorted, "The only thing that would be fun with you woman, is to watch you make a fool of yourself." Bulma felt a slight pang in her chest and pushed back the tears that wanted to come out, "Fine be a Jerk, Asshole!"

"Thanks I will."

"Arg!" she growled stomping off to the dance floor. She tried to calm down, to move with the rhythm of the music, but she was so angry she gave up and instead made her way to the bar. There she saw Goku holding Chi Chi close as if she was his world. His cheek resting on her head. The pain in Bulma's chest grew and she started to imagine if that was her and Vegeta. Shaking the image out of her head furiously, she stomped up to the bar and order beverage after beverage. Downing it all down until she felt the alcohol take control, "Er B I think you should slow it down a bit." Chi Chi said worryingly now out of Goku's embrace.

"He is such an idiot Chi! Why did I ever fall in love with him? Sure he has the looks and body, but he is as loving as a donkey's ass!"

"Well-"

"What do I lack? Am I not woman enough for him? Well I'll show him what this woman can do!" she hiccupped, wobbly making her way back to Vegeta.

When she got there, two skankly dressed women were sitting on either side of him, flirting like crazy trying to get his attention. Bulma narrowed her eyes and in drunkenness slapped him hard across the face. If the music were not loud, you would've heard the echo that the slap caused. Vegeta rubbed his red cheek and glared at her, before he could question her actions she said, "That's for being an arrogant clueless jerk and this…" she mewed more softly, as she gripped the front of his wife-beater and pulled him forward placing her lips delicately against his, "Is for stealing my heart."

She pulled away quickly afraid to see his reaction and walked away, wiping the annoying tears that blurred her vision. A hand gripped her shoulder lightly and spun her around. Obsidian eyes gazed in cerulean, he slid a hand frustratingly over his face, "Arg woman…I…You…what the heck was that for?"

"I like you," she hiccupped.

"Woman…" he spoke more softly and breathed heavily threw his nose, "You not thinking clearly… woman you're drunk."

"It doesn't matter if I'm drunk or not the fact remains that I have feelings for you." She pouted like a small child. He raked his fingers through his hair, he was confused and shocked by the way, in which his emotions reacted. As soon as he felt her soft lips, press against his he had a sudden urge to devour them. No woman has had this effect on him, ever! He was unsure of his own feeling, but to be precise he was rejecting them as if it were a plague.

"Vegeta?" she slurred, making him turn again to face her but nearly had an heart attack when she jumped on him, circling her arms around his neck, "I really like you, and you like me too?"

He tried to squirm out of her hands, but his body would not listen, it was as if it was telling him that she felt so right that the feeling pounding in his entire body was right, but the stubborn prince wouldn't listen, "Woman, you weigh a ton, get your fat ass off me!"

She pouted some more and sniffed, "Is that it Vegeta? You don't like me because I'm not pretty enough?"

He couldn't deny those eyes anything, for some reason he couldn't see them sad, "I…NO…arg…you're adequate enough, better than the other girls." he mumble with disgust at his sweetness. Bulma's eyes perked up and she suddenly hugged him tight pressing their bodies together until there was no gap, "You stole my heart again," she hiccupped in his ear. Vegeta who was absolutely stiff at the contact said with a raised eyebrow, "Again? Just how many hearts do you have woman?"

She laughed lightly pulling back and grinned a toothy grin, "One!" but held up four fingers. "It's not fair you know," laying her head on his shoulder as she felt his body relaxing a bit, the pride slowly dissolving away with the feel of her so close, "I want to steal your heart too."

"Hn…mine is not that easy to steal."

"I really like you Vegeta, maybe even love."

Vegeta tried to mask the way his face began reddening, but failed horribly, he only thanked his lucky stars that no one could see it in the poorly lit up club. Time passed and Vegeta had been very patient with her, as she still refused to remove herself from him. Vegeta quite liked that…scratch that Vegeta loved it, not that he would admit that though. "Woman you should go home, get Chi Chi or 18 to drive you."

"But I don't wana!" she complained tightening her hold on him, "Chi Chi's being very very bad with Goku and… I want waffles Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyment, he'd have to use a crowbar to get her off. Trying hard not to think about what she said and the awkwardness he know felt he swooped her up and over his shoulder. She banged her tiny fists on his back, "Lemme go you caveman!" he ignored her bantering and practically threw her ass in the passenger seat of her car as they exited the club_. I can't believe I'm doing this_. He strapped her seatbelt on, texted Goku to tell him to drive the rest home and drove off. Bulma's eyes fluttered and she began singing incoherently, her head dropped to the side on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta I'm feeling hot." She moaned, "Hot hot hot!" and began trying to slide her dress up. Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration trying hard to concentrate on the road, "woman stop that!" but she wouldn't listen and he was forced to reach for her dress to pull it down. Accidentally his hand fell on her thigh and a flash of heat spiraled to his stomach. _Shit her skin is soft…Fuck! Vegeta stop it!_

"Pervert Vegeta is touching my thighs!" she giggled. Vegeta pressed the brakes hard and the car came to a screeching halt, "WOMAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

><p>When he got to her house he nearly murdered her mother as she began teasing him and saying what a lovely couple they both made. When he got to her room he dumped her ass on her bed and planned on walking straight out, but she gripped his wrist. "Vegeta, I really like you." She slurred sleepily.<p>

"I know woman, you told me fifty times! What is it? Shut up and go to sleep."

"But I want a good night kiss."

Vegeta's eye twitched in irritation, "Oh hell no! good night woman."

However, she wasn't having no for an answer, she tugged on his arm and pulled him so that he toppled on top of her. She placed her palm softly to his cheek.

"If I kiss you will you shut up and leave me alone?" he growled.

"Yep."

He hesitated at first, but then kissed her softly, tentatively, curiously, before his heart started to fly. Losing control of his rational thinking for a split second, he deepened the kiss, before pulling back completely. He watched as she yawned and fell asleep. He looked at the now fast asleep woman in his arms and couldn't stop the stray thought that popped in his head.

_She is cute when her mouth is shut._

* * *

><p>Hehehehe how did you like that? Veggie is starting to realize his love for Bulma! Review please<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Konekochan, ayanekotoko, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, miikodesu, Turtlerose555, Yaomai The Hedgehog, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

WOW it's amazing how little time I have for myself, being in second year. I didn't think I'd have time to update soon…

**PS:****ayanekotoko****:** to answer your question: I will bring the Hyperbolic Time Chamber into this story and since it is a fanfic I'm going to change the rules of it a bit. Instead of being only allowed to enter the time chamber twice your whole lifetime, I'm going to make it 7. That's seven earth days and seven years in the chamber of none stop training. Also after that there will be the gravity chamber. You will see all this as the story progresses, right now I'm concentrating on the lovey doveyness of Vegeta and Bulma. Hope you enjoy it ^^

Chapter 8

Bulma woke up the previous morning with an extreme hangover. She massaged her aching temples and groaned. Through her hazy memories of last night, one thing stood out Cleary, as if engraved in her head. _Oh god last night I kissed Vegeta! Crap! Crap! Crap! _

"Bulma," her mother called from downstairs, "breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there later. I just got up." she replied meekly, shaking the memories of Vegeta from her mind and headed straight to the shower. Afterwards she went downstairs following the aroma of pancakes to the kitchen.

"Mmm that smells delicious."

He mother gave a hearty laugh and ushered her to the table, were her father sat sipping coffee.

"Ah Bulma dear you're awake. Come by to the lab later on to see the designs of my gravity chamber. Maybe you can help me at the same time. "

"Uh sure dad."

"Ah it's so good to have two geniuses in the family." Her mother squealed, placing the pancakes down in front of her.

* * *

><p>Bulma paced up and down in her lounge, staring every now and then at the clock on the wall. Today Vegeta was supposed to have come over and do the English project with her.<p>

_Arg I'm so stupid! Ok Bulma calm down, when you see him today just pretend like nothing happened._

On cue, the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, steadying her heart beat and wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans she opened the door. There leaning casually against the door frame with a smirk on his face was Vegeta, "Yo, what's up?" he grunted.

There was a long pause, before Bulma slammed the door in his face. She rubbed her reddened cheeks as she pressed her back against the wall_, crap I can't look at his face right now._

"Woman!" he hollered, "What the fuck was that for!"

"Stop yelling you bum, I can hear you!"

"Well if you can hear me then open the door!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not you wench!"

"Go away you prick!"

"Geez what the hell are you PMSing at for so early in the morning?"

Bulma's face went a deeper shade of red, "N...Nothing you pervert! Ok fine I'm opening up."

"Hn." He grunted in response.

Bulma was such a nervous wreck that her hands began to shake and as she opened the door Vegeta strolled straight in not giving her a second chance to slam the door in his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her reddened face.

"Well shall we do it then?"

"Do what?" she yelped in sudden shock.

"Er the project."

Bulma shook her head of all perverted thoughts and said "right, yeh the project."

Just as they were about to head to her room her loud over joyful mother came to greet Vegeta. She did this by pulling him into a great big bear hug, cooing at what a strong handsome boy he was. (I can so imagine Mrs. Briefs doing this to him tee hee^^)

Vegeta winced and a vein bulged on his forehead, "Woman call that mother of yours off," he choked out trying to break out of her bear hug. Bulma suddenly felt a little jealous by her mother and wished that she could have hugged Vegeta instead, "Mom we are fine, we need to do our project please."

Her mother let go and pouted, "ah children of today."

* * *

><p>As they got to Bulma's room, Vegeta began taking his shirt off. Bulma eyes widened and she hid her scarlet face in her hands, "What the hell are you doing you pervert."<p>

"Woman we need to make the scene look realistic don't you think? You don't expect Romeo to be in his clothes after getting laid now do you?"

She peeked at him through the gap between her fingers, "Well no, but we're not stripping in front of the class!"

"As if I give a shit about what the class is going to think. Besides my body is not something for me to be ashamed of right?" he said haughtily and leaned into her personal bubble, his naked chest pressing up against her clothed one. He kept leaning in until his was just inches from her ear, "What are you getting so self conscious about for Bulma? Could it be that you are troubled from what happened last night."

Bulma let out a tiny squeak and fell to the floor on her butt. Vegeta straightened up and looked down at her emotionlessly, "I thought as much. Look woman you were drunk and you didn't know what you were saying, so I didn't take what you said seriously ok. Now will you please stop acting like a nervous school girl?"

Bulma's heart took a nosedive and she suddenly got very pissed off.

"Nervous school girl heh! Well what do you think about this then," in a blink of an eye she gripped his head and pulled him into a passionate hot kiss. Vegeta froze. This was déjà vu all over again. She pulled back fully and glared at him. He blinked once and then twice, before cupping his mouth and saying, "What the hell was that for!"

"I don't know!" she answered stupidly.

"Why not? You are the one who suddenly kissed me!"

"Shut up!" she growled and turned around showing her back to him.

After a few awkward silent moments, Vegeta finally spoke, "Woman…I…You…I don't do relationships. I'm a lone wolf and I prefer it that way-"

"I know," she interrupted stubbornly, "Whatever, forget I said or did anything."

He sighed deeply, "Woman…woman…Bulma"

She turned to look at him.

He surprised both himself and her, when he reached out and cupped her cheek tentatively, "Bulma, you didn't let me finish my sentence. I am a lone wolf, but I'd have to be pretty darn thick like Kakarot to not see the chemistry between us."

Her face perked up at this, she stared at him flabbergasted and yelped "Are you asking me out!"

No one in a thousand years would have thought they could make Vegeta blush as he did now. He dropped his hand and looked away awkwardly, "Does everything have to be said in words you thick woman."

"Why sorry for being confused and not understand your monosyllabic words you bast-"

Her words were cut off as Vegeta kissed her gently, but passionately on her soft lips. He encircled her waist closing the gap between their bodies. Electric sparks flew throughout Bulma's body that her toes curled up in bliss. He licked her bottom lip and bit it softly, causing Bulma to let out a soft whimper of delight. He pulled back slowly pecking her once, then twice and then three times before he kissed her shoulder, nuzzling in her neck, "Bulma," his deep voice whispered seductively in her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she pushed her head back, giving him more access to her neck, "Mmm?"

"We can't tell those idiots we call friends just yet." He kissed the sensitive spot at the junction of her jaw.

"Why?"

"Because they'd irritate the shit out of me, asking questions. I bet that harpy of Kakarot would grate my nerves, so sweat."

Bulma giggled, "Ok fine, but as long as you don't completely ignore me and give me affection!"

Vegeta winced, pulling back completely "Feh, I'm already regretting my decision to going out with you."

Bulma didn't take his words to heart, for she knew he was joking.

* * *

><p>"Lord Frieza, we have just received Intel about the Saiyan monkeys." Zarbon informed leaning down on his one knee and bowing his head. The bowl-shaped chair in front of him did not swivel to face him nor was a sound said.<p>

"L…Lord Frieza?"

"Tch, I heard you Zarbon," he slurred, moving the wine glass in his hand in circular motions. His lecherous eyes glared down to slits as he licked his lower lip, starring at space through the glass window of the ship.

"Proceed with the Intel," he spat flicking his hand in the air.

Zarbon bowed his head again and said, "It seems they might have moved to any of these three planets…planet Cyprus…planet Yorgue…and Planet Earth."

The wine glass in his hand shattered, and as the glass shards scattered everywhere, Frieza licked the blood from his hands_. Soon my little monkeys, soon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay finally they are a couple! Hahaha. Weird way to become one, but then again when was Vegeta or Bulma ever normal? Oh crap Frieza is closing in on then. What will happen? Find out next…please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Konekochan, ayanekotoko, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Turtlerose555, Jo-jo,xXxMudvayneGirlxXx(I'm sorry i forgot to add you..gomen) , Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

Since I'm on a short break from campus I thought I'd give you guys a present, another chapter, since when I get back to campus I'd be very busy and very late to update 

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**P.S: A REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR**: I'm very happy to see how many people love my story; it truly is an inspiration and makes me want to carry on writing. I appreciate it, thank you for that^^. My request is this, if you can and have time… could you please spread the word of my story to your friends, and other reviewers who might be interested, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE,* PUPPY DOG EYES. I'd love to hear more input about the story and suggestions on how to improve my writing skills. Thank you^^ and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Zarbon scratched his head in defeat, that damn spy was taking forever. He sighed out a smoky breath into the cold air and stood up from the bench, his black robes flickered in the wind. The snow crushed underneath his boots, as he wrapped his Ki around him tightly and made his way through the bustling streets of the city Kantdor. The icy wind whistled past his ear, underneath his robe hood, smacking against the wisps of his Ki. Zarbon pulled his robe tighter around him and treaded deeper into the snow towards the direction of the ship-bay. "This damn lowlife planet and it's stupid lethargic inhabitants. I doubt Nappa would have brought the prince here," he cursed under his breath as the snow fell harder. He rubbed his hands and blew into them, _Planet Yorgue was the closet planet to Lord Frieza's ship so I decided to check it out first, but this fucking planet is nothing but a Popsicle. Forever covered in snow-_

Zarbon stopped his thoughts as he felt a presence from behind.

"Well, well. Iebak finally came." He said with a fake smile, as he turned around to face the humanoid life form. Iebak crossed his bulky arms over his broad built naked chest. His pupil-less, baby blue eyes flickered to the left of the street uneasily, as the wind blew the feather-like tuffs of his long white hair.

"Da coun-sil is sus-pect me of be-trayal, me was followed but I is deal with it." He smiled.

"You seem unsure about what you just said Iebak," Zarbon growled out irritably, flicking a bit of snow out of his preciously platted hair, "Any way this street is too crowded, why did you want to meet me here?" _You damn stupid ice-brain!_

Iebak dusted a bit of snow off of his white spandex pants, and gulped nervously, pulling the hood of his fur coat to cover his face some more, "Da Yorgue guards be close, quick you follow me."

Zarbon was not a man of patience; in fact if the thick Yorgueian didn't have the information he needed he would have already blasted him to bits. Shrugging off his pride he followed as they squeezed through the busy crowds to an isolated alley way. Iebak pressed his back against the marble wall and peered around the corner anxiously, as footsteps ran passed and voices hissed, "He go this way."

Zarbon let out an irritable sigh; he didn't think he could keep this charade up for any longer, if only the pathetic Yorgueian could give him his information already, he was getting tired of suppressing his ego to satisfy Iebak's needs.

"Ok," Iebak finally whispered handing Zarbon a small metal disk, "here is file for infor-mation."

_AT LAST!_ Zarbon screamed in his head as he pocketed the disk and made a move to fly off, when Iebak place a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your filthy hand off me Yorgueian scum," Zarbon sneered, bringing forth his true colors.

Iebak blinked in surprise at the sudden harshness of his "supposed friend" and said, "What is with you? You promised you is knowing how to get Jarz back. You is said you is friend and common enemy of da coun-sil!"

Zarbon let out a malicious laugh, "Well, I lied."

The Yorgueian's eyes widen at this deceit and he clenched his fists, "J…J…Jarz…my brother…you is promised my brother back!" he yelled in a broken voice.

Zarbn cocked his head to the side and snarled,"Your brother is dead!"

Iebak felt as if the ground tumbled beneath his feet and the anger within him bubbled to the surface, "N...Nh...No...NOOOO!"

He powered up his Ki, shooting ice blades at Zarbon's chest. However, Zarbon was unaffected and melted the ice with his own Ki, before it could even touch him. In a blink of an eye, he phased behind Iebak and sent a Ki ball straight through his chest. The Yorgueian's baby blue eyes turned gray and as the blood dripped down, all he could think about was his brother.

Zarbon let the carcass drop to the floor and spat on his bloodied face, "Weakling."

* * *

><p>Zarbon entered his ship and moaned about how the stupid planet messed his beautiful hair. After leaving the ice rock, he took a seat, crossed his legs and plopped the disk into the ship's computer.<p>

_It was not too long ago when Frieza had realized that the Saiyans had learned how to suppress their Ki_, "Damn it, because of those stupid Saiyans new ability a being such as myself has to look through these files, instead of just search for the apes on my scouter." The information contained on the disk, that Iebak had stolen from his planets council, had the names and personal information of everyone on the planet.

There was a sudden bleep from the computer as the screen went blank and came back with Frieza's daunting face on it.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon greeted, by placing a fist across his heart.

"Ah Zarbon, how was your little trip to Yorgue?"

"A waste of time my Lord. There is nothing pertaining to any Saiyans present on the planet."

Frieza's eyes narrowed down to slits and he clenched his jaw, "What planet do you plan on heading to next Zarbon?"

Zarbon tapped the side of his scouter, looking at the other planets' names from his Intel, "I think I'll visit…Cyprus next my Lord, it's a two month trip into space."

"Very well, Dodoria will be accompanying you."

"B…but my Lord surely that is not needed, if I come across those monkeys I can take care of them myself-"

"Zarbon…are you questioning me?" Frieza snarled, his voice dripping in menace. Zarbon shivered and bowed his head, "No my Lord."

"I thought as much, remember Zarbon I want those monkeys brought back to me alive. Now then, since Yorgue is of no use to us, I don't see why you are sitting idly on your ass, when there is a planet to be destroyed!" with that the screen flashed blank and Zarbon bit his lip hard drawing blood.

In irritable anger he huffed his way to the hatch of the ship, opened it and glared at the ice white planet below, encircled in blue rings. He lifted his hands to the air and summoned a giant Ki ball, "Die you worthless shits!" he hissed as he let the ball engulf the planet into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Grr, it's your fault."<p>

"Mine? How is this my fault?"

"You didn't want to let go, look at my neck just look at it!"

"Feh…Your neck! What about my chest and neck, Mrs. Dracula? Besides you were the one who said, let's leave the project for now."

"Well you seemed to like the idea too."

"It's obvious woman! I am a guy after all."

"That's not an excuse Vegeta. You need to know some boundaries."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the blue haired woman in front of him, "Trust me woman, I know my boundaries. If I didn't you'd be naked, screaming my name and you wouldn't be able to walk for days!"

Bulma blushed a deep scarlet and traced the hickeys on her neck gently, she was absolutely speechless. Vegeta took this rare silence to his advantage and said, "Well we still have two weeks to do the project in."

"Knowing you, those two weeks will be past with tonsil hockey."

Vegeta smiled naughtily and encircled her waist, pulling her against him and said seductively, "Only if you want to."

But before she could reply he dropped his hands and crossed his arms over his chest, putting on a straight face. Bulma didn't have to ask twice to why he did this when she saw Goku and Chi Chi appear from the parking lot, holding hands. Goku greeted her with a soft hug and knocked his fist against Vegeta's. They chatted for a while before the bell rang for the beginning of registration.

Goku pecked Chi Chi on her lips and as he was doing this Vegeta looked at Bulma with an intense gaze. She smiled mischievously and shifted a bit closer to Vegeta, who had his eyebrow raised curiously. While Goku and Chi Chi were looking the other way, she quickly pecked him on his cheek, before bounding in front and following Chi Chi to her class. Vegeta brushed the spot where she kissed him and smirked.

"You look awfully cheerful today." Goku hummed, stuffing a fist-full of potato chips in his mouth.

Vegeta winced and said anxiously, "Uhm yeh, my day started off good."

As they were walking a soft "pfft" sound escaped from Goku's behind. Vegeta's good ears picked it up and his eyes widened, "Did you just…"

Goku let out a hearty laugh and patted Vegeta on the back, "Now! Now! When nature is calling, one must answer."

Vegeta slapped his forehead in embarrassment, "Sometimes I wonder Kakarot, sometimes I wonder."

* * *

><p>Bulma placed the last book she needed from her locker in her bag and closed it, making her way towards the cafeteria. As she past the passage way, hands encircled her tiny form and dragged her into the corner. Through the darkness she couldn't see his face, but with those seductive kisses that buried hungrily in her neck, she didn't need to.<p>

"Vegeta."

"Mmm," he said as tightened his hold around her waist and carried on with his passionate assault to her neck.

Bulma tore his hands away from her body slowly and turned to face him, placing her hands on either side of his face "What if someone see's us?"

He nipped her nose playfully and then the corner of her mouth, whispering against her soft lips, "No one will, they all at lunch. Besides at the cafeteria I wouldn't be able to do these tempting things to you," he ended off his sentence with a supple bite to her bottom lip. She let out a pleasurable moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his passionately. This time it was her turn to assault him, she pressed her body flush against his and they stayed like that kissing, nibbling and biting for what seemed like seconds, but was actually five minutes.

Vegeta's lips traced down her jaw to the hickeys that decorated her neck. He smirked and re-sucked the hickeys again, his tongue tracing her silk skin and as his hand slid up her tummy, the bell rang.

Bulma pouted like a puppy and Vegeta sniggered at this expression, pecking her lips, "Hn, woman I'm going to go to class, but remember I shall show you no affection in public."

"I know," she growled at the stubborn prince and cooed in a teasing voice, "Maybe I can try and get public affection from Yamcha."

He grabbed her hand and bit her fingertips softly, "You are mine woman, and these hickeys tell you so."

Bulma's heart bounced at the jealousy that floated off Vegeta and smiled, pulling him into a gigantic tight hug, snuggling in his chest. _He really does like me._

She'd been unsure of it since he said he'd be her boyfriend, unsure if it what a dream come true or just him playing around, but now she knew…the prince cared for her.

* * *

><p>Within the dark shadows across the passage way, a figure glared at the newly formed couple with such hatred it would burn a hole in the next wall. She ran her shaky hand through her black hair and cursed as the hot tears of jealousy fell from her green eyes.<p>

_I'll break them apart!_ She yelled in her head, _whatever it takes, Vegeta will be mine, you blue haired bitch!_

Nadia clenched her fist so hard that her perfectly manicured nails dug in her skin. As the drops of blood rolled out of her palm and splattered against the tiled floor, she swore she'd make Bulma pay!

* * *

><p>Uh oh, more trouble for Bulma and Vegeta! Oh also the reason why Vegeta is a little more open and affectionate in this story is because he wasn't brought up by Frieza and he has human tendencies. Otherwise, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Konekochan, ayanekotoko, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Turtlerose555, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

Since I'm on a short break from campus I thought I'd give you guys a present, another chapter, since when I get back to campus I'd be very busy and very late to update 

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

Chapter 10

Bulma hopped softly on the tree branch that she was on. _Almost…nearly there._ Her slender fingers stretched out as she tried to grab the shiny ribbon-string attached to a red balloon.

"You can do it!" yelled the tiny voice from beneath. Her finger tips grazed the ribbon's surface and as she clasped hold of it, instead of hearing a YAY or a YIPEE, she heard a gruff voice saying, "What in god's name are you doing woman?"

Bulma blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked down at the slightly amused Vegeta who had his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm rescuing this poor boy's balloon." She huffed and puffed.

"Rescuing a child's balloon with your panties on full display. What kind of idiot does that?"

Bulma's heart lurched into her mouth as she momentarily lost her balance. She grabbed the branch above her head and clung on for dear life.

"Idiot! You see what happens when you do stupid stuff like that. Climb down right now woman."

_Was that his don't-mess-with-me, I'm-the-boss voice? _

"I'd very much like to but I don't know how." She yelped.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched irritably, "Then how the hell did you get up?"

The man over there in the brick house close by borrowed us his step ladder, but it fell, it rolled down the hill, please get it Vegeta." She battered her eyelashes and pouted. Vegeta snorted and grit his teeth, "No. Just jump from there."

Bulma pursed her lips tightly and glared at her boyfriend, "Vegeta you ass! You don't care if I break a leg?"

He smirked, "You didn't seem to care if you broke your leg when you climbed up there…just jump woman. I'll catch your fat ass. "

"My ass is not fat! And you better catch me!" she breathed in heavily through her nose before closing her eyes and jumping from the tree. Before she could meet the ground, warm muscular hands cradled her safely. Vegeta hugged her tiny form and she clasped his t-shirt nuzzling his scent in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck, "Thank you my prince charming."

Vegeta's cheeks lit up in a soft tinge of pink and he snorted as he let her go ass-first onto the grass.

"OW! What the hell was that for you jerk! " she screeched rubbing her tender backside. Before he could reply back, the small boy came running up and flung his arms around her legs, "Gee, thanks Bulma I knew you could do it! You're brilliant! I'm going to show my dad!"

"You could have killed yourself," Vegeta said flatly as the boy raced across the park, "I hadn't taken you for the tree-climbing type."

"It's one of my talents. Aw where you worried for your girlfriend Veggie? " she cooed.

Vegeta growled, "Stop calling me that," and then cleared his throat, "I was looking for you actually. Your overly excited mom told me you went for a stroll in the park. Fancy my shock when I see you swinging in the tree like some she-ape with your underwear exposed to the grinning jerks over there!" he stressed the last bit pointing at the blushing school boys in the corner. Vegeta wanted to punch the goofy smiles right off of their faces, but instead he wrapped an arm around her slender waist and crushed her against him possessively. _Mine._

Bulma bit her lip shyly, and smiled. She hadn't felt this happy since the time he confessed that he liked her, "So why are you looking for me?"

Vegeta scratched the back of his neck irritably and his eyebrows pulled together in anger, "T…That damn Krillin wants us to go to his beach house for the summer vacation."

Bulma clasped her hands together in girlish delight and squealed, "Oh yes please!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and she punched his shoulder lightly, "Come one Veggie! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Up there in the tree where the boy's balloon was."

"Want me to go up and get it?" she asked with a childish grin.

* * *

><p>Lately Vegeta had been somewhat exhausted. Everywhere he went he would bump into Nadia; from the gym to making his way to the men's room. He was literally on edge and losing his patience with the stalker girl. He yawned and stretched his hands behind his neck, rubbing his watering eyes. Now that he thought of it maybe going to the stupid chrome dome's beach house wasn't such a bad idea. He could sure use a break. Just as he began to nod off on the empty cafeteria desk, he felt warm squishy lips on his neck. He jolted back in his chair and rubbed his neck in disgust, "What the hell is your problem bitch. Get off my ass!"<p>

Nadia bit back his bitter words and smiled seductively, "Come on Vegeta I know that girlfriend of yours could never please you as much as I can."

Vegeta froze and narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that she is my girlfriend?"

"I saw you two in the corridor that day and if you want me to keep it a secret, you must be with me on the sly." Nadia knew it wasn't the best threat that she could come up with, but she was desperate. Vegeta merely laughed. "Fine by me wench. See if I care. I ain't ever hit a girl in my life, but your ass is pushing it." With that he kicked his feet and walked out of the cafeteria to find Bulma. Nadia bit her nail anxiously. _Damn I have to find something to break those two apart._

* * *

><p>Bulma was in the library looking at the blue prints on her desk, that her father had given her, about the Gravity Chamber he intended on making. After erasing a glitch or two from the design, she went to the mechanics section to look for books that would aid her complete the machines design. The book she wanted was right on the very top shelf. She looked around to see if there were any stools or ladders that could help, but found none. <em>This is like déjà vu with the balloon<em>. She thought as she stretched for the book on the balls of her feet. A hand reached out above her and pulled the book out of the shelf. She tried to turn around to see who it was and thank them, when soft feverish lips descend on the nape of her neck. She purred softly, "Mmm Vegeta stop. Give me the book."

"Nope," he whispered seductively in her ear as his stray hand slide up her waist and peeked under her top. She was completely at his mercy, sandwiched between the bookshelf and his muscular body. His fingertips gently grazed her hot silky skin on her back and he dipped to kiss the area just above her ass. A zzzzap of electricity shot through her spine and bubbled to her core. She pressed her knees together to prevent her legs from buckling in, as the tip of his warm tongue slithered slowly up her spine. She felt him smirk against her back, before he turned her around to face him. His smug face hovered inches away from hers and then he kissed her passionately on her plump lips. He leaned his body more against her so that there would be no space between them, pressing her up against the bookshelf. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue, thrusting it so powerfully into the vulnerable sensitivity of her mouth that her whole body quivered. Just as the kiss was about to become more intensified, Goku's bubbly voice echoed through the mechanics section, "WHAT! How come there isn't food allowed in the library!"

"Mr. Son, please lower the tone of your voice and take that food out of here," said the angry librarian.

Goku pouted like a lost puppy and held onto his packet of chips for dear life. Vegeta gritted his teeth so hard, it could've cut through marble. _Thank you Kakarot for being the perfect mood killer._ He stepped away from the blushing Bulma, handing her the book. She fixed her messy hair and top, before pecking the angry Vegeta on the cheek and leading him to help their friend.

* * *

><p>After they had excused their friend and gather their stuff out the library, they made their way to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Goku narrowed his eyes confusingly as he stuffed another potato chip in his mouth, looking from Bulma to Vegeta. "Something is different about you two." He said in between crunches.<p>

Bulma blushed and Vegeta merely looked away with his nose in the air.

"I GOT IT!" Goku yelped, making Vegeta and Bulma jump in shock, "You two are super excited about the beach house vacation. That is why you are not bickering at each other."

Bulma smiled and then laughed nervously, "Yeh that's it Goku. We are super excited."

"Don't worry after tonight we will be on holidays."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Whoopee I'm so excited._

* * *

><p>Bulma hummed to herself softly as she packed her bags. A soft wind blew through her open balcony window and licked at her cerulean tresses. And as she tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear, she did not notice the shadowy figure that clambered quietly onto her moonlit balcony. The shadow peered from behind the velvety curtains and slithered into the room. The oblivious Bulma did not sense it as it came behind her and as quick as lightning the shadow cupped her mouth and gripped her tightly around the waist. Bulma tried to scream and break out of the shadow's grasp, but it was too strong. And as she felt the tears of fear beginning to form from her blue eyes. The shadow's mouth came closer to her ear and said…"Boo."<p>

* * *

><p>"VEGETA! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ASSWIPE! YOU JERK!" Bulma wailed as she hit her tiny fists against his chest. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her tearstained face and then huffed in defeat. "Woman stop crying. I said I was sorry."<p>

"I thought…t…th…that I was going…to…die," she hiccupped in his chest.

He pulled her tighter in his embrace and rocked her like a mother does with a child, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come visit you-"

"Why didn't you use the front door like a normal human being?" she mumbled in his chest. She was slightly calmer now and refused to come out of the comfort of his embrace. The strawberry scent of her hair wafted in his nose making his mouth water slightly. He kissed her forehead and caressed her back gently. She pulled back a bit in surprise at his sweet actions and knew that he'd only do them in front of her and no one else. "Finally calm woman?" he whispered softly. She pressed her lips tightly and puffed out her cheeks, before nuzzling back in his chest. Her own cute way of showing how angry she was. "You still haven't answered my question." She huffed.

"I didn't come through the front door, because I didn't want to be harassed by your mother."

Bulma smiled, "She just likes you."

"Yeh well any tips on how to make her dislike me…trust me I've tried everything."

"Just cling to me whenever she is around."

"That…I can most definitely do," his voice was low and flirtatious.

After cradling her for her few more minutes, he began unwrapping her tiny fingers from his chest.

"No!" she pouted like a spoilt child and reburied her fingers in his jacket.

Vegeta actually gave a genuine smile at this action, and Bulma could not help but stare in wonder. His smile turned to a frown, "What is it woman? Stop gapping at me like a fish."

"You smiled…you actually smile. That's my first time seeing that!"

He rolled his eyes, "Like I said before woman I'm not a robot, I have emotions. I just don't show them to everyone. You're the only one along with Nappa who will ever see me in my weakest moments."

"Emotions aren't weak," she whispered.

Vegeta squeezed her tight and rested his chin on her head, "I know that now."

* * *

><p>When Bulma had fallen asleep in his arms, he carefully untangled her limbs from his and pecked her on her forehead. <em>You're the only one I'd show my emotions to Bulma.<em> And he clambered down off her balcony into the street. Being able to tell her exactly what was on his mind and opening up to her, took a lot of weight off of his chest. He felt calm knowing that she was there with him. A buzzing feeling bubbled in his stomach and danced at his fingertips. For some reason he felt so…so alive! It was as if he was high on something, he could not explain the feeling coursing through his veins. He looked at his hands under the dim light of the street pole. Something odd was building in them, a strange sort of pin and needles like feeling. He slapped his hand against the concrete building, trying to disperse it and heard a crunching noise. Mistaking the noise for dirt crushing underneath his boots, he carried on down the street. If Vegeta had turned around to double check he would have seen the imprint of his hand carved within the solid concrete slab.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys welcome to my casa." Krillin said with glee as he showed everybody around the house.<p>

"Ok we are short of rooms, so 18 and I are going to share and Chi Chi and Goku…erm Vegeta don't get pissed but you're going to have to share with Bulma." He yelped putting his hands up in defense.

Vegeta didn't bat an eyelash and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm fine with it."

The room filled with surprised yells and Goku placed his hand on his friend's forehead, "You don't have a fever do you?"

"NO I DON"T YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta snarled, "If there are limited rooms there is nothing I can do. Besides I just want to relax, not to fight with the woman."

Krillin decided to change the subject, "By the way you guys, I adopted a dog from the shelter you have to see her." Krillin bent on his haunches and whistled. A fury hyperactive dog padded its way through the living room doors and licked Krillin's hand.

"What is her name? She is so adorable. Yes you are." Chi Chi cooed as she scratched its' belly.

Krillin put his hand behind his head sheepishly, "Actually her name is Jasmine."

There was an awkward silence.

However, the odd silence was broken by Vegeta's deep guffaw, as he clutched his sides, banging his fist against the wall, "Jasmine! hahaha what lame ass came up with that!"

* * *

><p>"I feel like a new father," Krillin said sheepishly, and 18 spat the water that she was drinking from mouth.<p>

Vegeta stared at the scruffy mutt in disgust as his girlfriend and kakarot's harpy cooed over it.

"Black lead or red?" Chi Chi asked shuffling through all the dog equipment Krillin had bought.

"Green," Bulma said "oh Krillin you will have to buy her a nice blanket and a bowl with her name on it in case she forgets who she is."

Vegeta snorted. "Nobody could forget their name is Jasmine. Maybe we should change it to Tyson," he mused.

"You can't you'll give her a complex. How would you like it if I started calling you Doris?"

Vegeta growled, "Don't you dare woman."

She smiled mischievously, "Whatever you say Doris."

* * *

><p>Marron stared at her face in the mirror for the umpteenth time. <em>That damn blue haired bitch, the marks are still there. <em>She put her hands on her hips and sighed, paying the beautician at the counter for the **concealler**. "I will make that Bulma pay," she hissed and as she was about to turn and walk out the stall, somebody tapped her from behind.

"Hello," Nadia greeted sweetly, "I couldn't help but overhearing what you just said and well I have a bone to pick with the bitch too. Together we could get our revenge, what do you say?"

Marron starred at Nadia's outstretched hand and smiled, "I say when do we begin?"

* * *

><p>Oh Gosh *sniff sniff just when Bulma and Vegeta were getting closer.<p>

If you loved that chapter let me know ^^ PLEASE REVIEW

P.S: I have nothing against the name Doris or Jasmine. I just had to think of names and those two are the ones that popped to my head. Please don't kill me * puppy dog eyes with ice cream and a naked Vegeta on top ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Jessica JJ, Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, Yaomai The Hedgehog, yuri, princessacherry2011, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Turtlerose555, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

p.s: sorry about the late update I was writting examz.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

Chapter 11

"Jasmine, shake hands." Krillin said as he stuck out a dog treat in one hand and held out his other for her to place her paw in.

Vegeta scoffed, "Just give her the damn treat. Your mother didn't make you do stupid things when she fed you, did she?"

"I'm trying to teach her tricks." Krillin growled.

"What's there to teach? She just eats, sleeps and licks her junk."

Krillin sighed, "You do know that SHE is a GIRL, right?"

"Hn. Where the hell is Kakarot?"

"Chill, he'll be here. He said he was just packing his gym bag."

As Krillin gave Jasmine her treat, Goku came down the stairs and smiled chirpily, "Ok Vegeta I'm ready let's go!"

"Go where? Where are you two off to?" Bulma asked as Chi Chi and she walked into the living room.

"If you must know woman we are going to the dojo that we usually train at."

Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief, "I didn't know that you guys do kung fu! And how come your dojo is near the beach how the hell does that work?"

"Hee hee well Nappa and my dad forced us to take up classes when we were eleven. Hence the reason why Vegeta stopped getting into fights at school, remember? And the dojo we attend has three dojos in total. One were we all live close to Capsule Corp, one in Tokyo and the other here close by to the beach it's sort of like a franchise. Oh and you are never going to guess who our Master is!" Goku said excitedly.

"Who?" asked Bulma, she was shocked to find out that Vegeta had been training kung fu since he was eleven. Though, it didn't shock her that much, since the guy had a body that all men should envy. Moreover, if she could recall there was an incident when Vegeta was ten and he had beaten the snot out of another kid. _I guess it's a type of distress and anger management program Nappa pushed him into. _

"Master Roshi!"Goku carried on, pulling her from her thoughts, with a toothy grin, "He has a beach house right next door to Krillin. Of course he doesn't come here often but since he heard we were coming he said he was coming too, because he had a super new move to teach me and Vegeta. Otherwise Master Piccolo would have been teaching instead."

Bulma had to gasp at this one, "WHAT! That old pervert! What the hell does he know about Kung fu! And how many masters are there for god's sake?"

"Well they take turns to run the three dojo's. Usually we get trained by Roshi at the Capsule Corp one, but other times Piccolo will take over or King Kai."

"Hn, ok I think you've got enough info about our physical life woman. I have a lot of pent-up anger that I need to unleash. So if you will excuse us…Kakarot get your ass moving!" Vegeta snorted, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Bye-bye Chi" Goku said sweetly with a chaste kiss to Chi Chi's cheek, before following Vegeta out.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that I didn't know Vegeta does kung fu," Bulma sighed as she pulled a silvery tube-dress from the railing and looked at the price tag.<p>

"Oh that's cute B, what about this one? 18 what do you think?" Chi Chi held up a red knee-length dress out in front of her.

"Well my guess was that you were so engrossed in Yamcha's affairs that you didn't pay much attention to whether Vegeta did kung fu or not. Nah Chi I think the yellow dress suited you better. " 18 scrimmaged through the denim jeans on the shelve.

"Yeh you were so out of it when you were stressing about Yamcha. I bet that if Roshi walked by naked that time you would have not even noticed. " Chi Chi giggled placing the red dress back.

"Speaking of a naked Roshi. Did you know that there was this one time that I came with Krillin and his parents to the beach house and Roshi got drunk. The old goat stripped off his clothes and burnt most of his eyebrows out with a blow torch. For a month we couldn't tell if he was Surprise or suspicious."

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay on the ground panting deeply. He wiped a bit of dirt and sweat from his forehead and pulled himself up into sitting position. Through blurry eyes he glanced at Goku next to him in his orange training gear and smirked arrogantly.<p>

"You had better up your game Kakarot or next time I'll be using your head to wipe my boots on."

Goku huffed through his open mouth and smile with his one eye closed, "Not a chance Vegeta, next time I'll beat you."

Vegeta snorted and dusted a bit of sand from his blue spandex suit and bit the end of his white glove, dragging it off. With a smug look on his face he said, "I'm the strongest guy there is. You need to wait a million years before you could match my speed and level."

**Wham!**

"Ouch! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD GEEZER!" Vegeta snarled as he rubbed the sore lump on his head. Master Roshi gave a toothy grin, "You don't brag about how strong you are if you can't even beat me the great Roshi," he giggled showing his famous victory pose with his shades sparkling in the sunlight.

"Moreover, I want to teach you the new moves now because…" he pause with a serious face, making Vegeta and Goku stare earnestly at him, "I have a date." He finished off sheepishly, while blushing. Goku and Vegeta fell anime-style.

"I'm going to kill you, you old goat! And which woman in their right mind would go on a date with you!" Vegeta yelled throwing his fist in the air with menace.

Master Roshi scowled sourly, "Peh, we met online on a dating chat-room. She is a sea babe from Aquamarine world. She dives with the fish and looks after the marine life," Roshi drooled proudly as his perverted imagination ran wild.

"Some old sea bag from a chat room," Vegeta chuckled softly, "hopefully she has an eye patch so she's only half disappointed."

Goku's good hearing caused him to cover his mouth and prevent bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Well what is this special training you're going on about?" Vegeta carried on seriously.

Master Roshi stopped grinning from ear to ear and put his hands behind his back, with a stern nod, "Very well then. Sit properly and face me. "

When they finished scuffling across the dirt to be seated into position, Roshi started explaining the new technique.

"There is energy in every living thing. It surrounds us and guides us. Only those who are truly skilled can harness that energy and bring it outside the body. By bringing this energy outside the body you can manipulate it into any form you want. You can make it do anything you want it to do. It can become a weapon or you could use it to fly. "

Vegeta's jaw dropped so much, it was practically sweeping the floor, "F…f…fly?"

Master Roshi nodded his head, "Yes. This energy is called Ki. Now I'm going to give you the basics of how to find that Ki within you through meditation and then afterwards to bring it out of your body to create a Ki ball like this," Roshi held up both his hands, with the palms facing each other and concentrated. After about a minute the air around him whooshed and the grass blades swayed. A light formed in between his hands and grew until it became a small ball. He held it out to show them as them gapped in wonder, "Now depending on the amount of power I but into the ball can depend on how destructive it is. For instances this is a small amount of energy so it will only cause a dent," he smacked the ball into the side of the wall where it ate a chunk of plaster and paint sending small pieces of rubble flying.

"Right," Roshi continued, "Let's start with the meditation."

* * *

><p>"And then I caught the peeping tom and wind-milled him into the shed, but I swear it doesn't stop him. He gets back up and then he sneaks into the bathroom and nearly fractures his ass cannon balling into the bath tub."<p>

Bulma shivered, _man Roshi is crazy. I better remember to keep the door s and windows closed tonight._

"Oh my god then what?" Chi Chi ushered 18 to carry on.

"Well Krillin was in the bathroom not me; both of them ran out of there covering their eyes screaming, 'The horror, the horror.' "

The girls giggling gossip came to an end when someone rudely bumped into Bulma causing her milkshake to pour all over her chest. She stood there with her mouth open and closing as she started babbling incoherently. She looked up at the perpetrator with narrowed eyes and gritted her teeth, "What the fuck was that for you blind bitch?"

Marron put her hands on her hips and gave a smug look, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

This made Bulma even angrier, so much so that she would have slapped the shit out of Marron had 18 not stopped her, "Let's go B don't waste your time."

And as the girls walked away they failed to notice the satisfying grin on Marron's face

* * *

><p>Nadia was bored. <em>Where the hell is Marron<em>, she scram in her head. As if Marron heard her call she came from around the corner of the coffee shop and said, "You are never going to believe who I bumped into here at the mall."

"Stop waggling your eyebrows already, and tell me," Nadia replied snootily as she carried on filing her perfectly manicured nails.

"Bulma!"

The nail file clattered to the floor, "What? I knew it the rumor about their trip to the beach was true. What the hell are you waiting for let's go and see where they go."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was exhausted. If he didn't train regularly he would have not been able to even move a pinky finger. The new training was difficult, but not too much of a challenge for Vegeta. He smirked proudly. He was able to form a perfect Ki ball by the time training was over, which shocked Roshi immensely, because according to Roshi he should have been able to only perfect it after a month or so. Goku was not far behind him though and that grated slightly on Vegeta's nerves. Rubbing a tense muscle in his neck he dragged his feet upstairs and opened the door. If he thought training was difficult then restraining himself from jumping on a certain woman in her stripped panties and strappy-top was near impossible. He eyes lingered on her swinging legs that kicked in the air and he ran his tongue across his teeth as her rosy lips mouthed the words she was reading from her book. Quietly he crept up behind her on the bed and licked the rim of her ear, taking her sliver studded earring in-between his teeth.<p>

"Mmm, Vegeta that tickles." She giggled as she spun around flat on her back, so that Vegeta's unbelievably hot body towered over her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and whispered with an impish grin, "Are you trying to seduce me woman?"

"That depends," she whispered back seductively and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Is it working?"

"Maybe if your top matched what you are wearing at the bottom."

"Oh yeah?" her voice became softer as she closed the gap between their mouths slowly, with her lips brushing delicately against his.

"Yeah," he crushed her against him, but groaned when she pushed him away suddenly. She wrinkled her nose, "Maybe we can seduce each other after you have taken a bath Veggie-head."

"Spot calling me that," Vegeta growled as he tore himself away from her, "Speaking of showers…how's about we finish what we started in the bathroom?"

"Nope…Go bath! I'm going to see if Chi Chi and 18 need help with supper."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You are a cruel woman you know that."

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm stuffed," Goku burped as he patted his slightly bulging tummy.<p>

"Goku get the juice box off of the piano it leaves ring marks," Krillin scolded as he lifted the box and wiped the shiny surface of his piano.

Goku rose and eyebrow confusingly and said beneath his breath, "How does a box leave a ring mark?"

"By the way Bulma how did your guys' English project go?" Chi Chi asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

Bulma chocked on her tea and hit herself on her back, "What! Aw man 18 told you didn't she?"

"She did," Chi Chi rubbed her hands together like a villain, "But I thought it would sound even funnier coming from you."

Bulma scowled at Vegeta, "This is your entire fault!"

Vegeta ignore her and merely grunted as Bulma told them the story.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: it was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: believe me, love, it was the nightingale.

"…"

Bulma swallowed nervously and elbowed Vegeta softly in the ribs.

"Oh right it's my turn…" he said out loud that the whole class began to snicker, "It was the lark, uhm, the herald of morn…"

"Vegeta finish the sentence," Bulma hissed

"I feel sick," he grimaced at the lines on the paper he was reading off from, "Yo teach is this really necessary?"

"If you want to get a good grade then yes," she answered.

"Hn…fine." He growled. Frankly he didn't care if he got a bad mark, but whenever he saw Bulma give him the puppy dog eyes he just couldn't say no. _Damn you woman!_

When they finished their lines and explaining what the scene was about, Bulma ended off with, "So in the end it shows you that Romeo is a great guy and he really loves her."

"Feh so what! He gets a kiss on the cheek and gets called a great guy, might as well kick him in the balls."

"Ve-ge-ta," She moaned.

"What? It's the truth…Because he dies in the end only getting laid once in his whole life. What was the use?"

"It shows you that he sacrificed himself for the woman he loved. There was no life without her!"

"It's stupid. If I were Romeo I'd sweep Juliet from that balcony long time ago and live my life away from those annoying family pests forever. "

Bulma blushed, it was not a Vegeta thing to say but it was unbelievable romantic, but that moment crashed and burned when he said, "either that or he could have just grown a pair and found himself a less suicide-deranged- family chick."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I still haven't forgiven you for making me get 60 percent for that project."Bulma whispered to Vegeta. He smirked and leaned close into her personal bubble so that his hot breath brushed against her ear, "That doesn't matter; I have ways of making you forgive me."<p>

Bulma blushed and hid her scarlet face in her hands as Vegeta stood up and said, "Ok I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Goku yawned as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Vegeta held Bulma around her waist and continued his assault on her neck and shoulder. It was so good that Bulma's legs were shaking, heck if Vegeta wasn't holding her; she would have been a pile of melted butter on the floor.<p>

"V...Vegeta," her voice shook.

"Mmm?"

"W…we…should…uhm…mmm…leave it at this and go to sleep, I mean the others will hear and-"

"Woman," Vegeta said seductively as he held her head in his hands, "Shut up." And kissed her tenderly yet passionately on her plump lips, before lifting her up with her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and trailed his lips down past her neck to her collar bone were he bit her softly causing her to moan.

"I could just eat you up," he purred taking possession of her lips once again.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Bulma pushed away from Vegeta slightly, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

**Tap.**

"That!"

Vegeta let out an irritable sigh and restrained his anger, "Nope I didn't hear anything," he lied.

**Tap. Tap.**

"Didn't hear that either," he carried on. But Bulma unwrapped her limbs from his and told him to go check. He ran his hand through his raven hair in frustration but went anyway. _Whatever it is I'm going to kill it for ruining the mood._

The sound was coming from the bedroom window. He pulled back the curtains and nearly had a stroke when he saw Roshi hanging from the roof as his foot tapped against the window unintentionally.

"Roshi you damn pervert I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

><p>After chasing Roshi away the mood was clearly spoiled so Vegeta just climbed in bed while Bulma bit her lip uneasily and stared at his back. Before her heart fell completely Vegeta turned around and kissed her forehead gently, which shocked her.<p>

"B…B…but," she babbled incoherently.

"Hn," he merely snorted and pulled her body flush against his, "Not a word woman or I might change my mind."

Bulma smiled and snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace.

* * *

><p>"Hey, get up!" a voice growled irritably in her ear. Her heavy eyelids struggle to open but when they did Vegeta's face was inches away from hers and he looked slightly pissed.<p>

"If you don't get up in three seconds I'm going to do something to you."

"Eh…AHHHHH!" Bulma scram with fright, causing Vegeta to cover his ears and roll until he fell off the bed.

"What the hell was that for woman you nearly popped my eardrums!" he yelled as he pulled himself up off from the floor and glared at the sheepishly grinning Bulma.

* * *

><p>Vegeta panted heavily, his lungs burned and he could barely move but he had to do this he had to make sure that the gap between his and Goku's power was unbridgeable. He heaved his hand up and faced his bruised palm out and took aim at the last target Roshi had set up and concentrated. The energy he called from within bubbled to his surface and formed a purple glowing ball in his hand. He breathed in and then released the blast, "Galick Gun!"<p>

The blast curved and charred the edge of the target.

"Shit," he swore disappointed that each target he aimed at, he had barely hit. _This is more difficult than it looks_. Vegeta suddenly felt nauseous and collapsed on the ground, all the energy sapped out off him. As his chest heaved up and down he looked at an equally dead Goku across the field next to him. His targets were in the same shape as Vegeta's and that pissed him off.

At that moment Roshi walked in, "Don't look as if you killed your own dog Vegeta perfecting the Galick gun or Kamehameha wave takes time. Even though you perfected making Ki balls this is on a whole new level it will take time."

Vegeta didn't have the energy to argue and after a few quiet moments he said, "That old sea bag phoned for you while you were out."

Roshi grinned from ear to ear as he stared at the sprawled out Vegeta on the ground, "Ooo what did she say? What did she want?"

"Well she lost her self-esteem when she was with you and was wondering if you found it."

"…"

"How the hell should I know what she wants? She just said she had to speak with you, you old goat and by the way if I could move I would kill you right now."

"Why?"

"For hanging from the roof in nothing but your pajama top you mood killing geezer!"

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to dress up," Vegeta said as Bulma adjusted his white shirt collar.<p>

"Well because the new restaurant that opened up next to that hotel on the beach has a dress code."

"I know that woman. I mean why dress up when we can get dress down and have ten times more fun."

"Get you head out of the gutter you pervert," Bulma smacked his arm lightly as she blushed.

"It's not in the gutter," he tugged on the end of her cerulean hair and kissed the tips gently.

"Come on, we better go. Everyone is waiting downstairs."

"Bulma…" he said softly pulling her back in his arms, "I know how your feeling. I know it's your first time and I'm happy about that. I'm not going to make you do something you're not ready for. Fuck this sounds gay… but I'll respect your feelings and wait till you are ready."

Bulma smiled so wide her jaw could've dislocated and squeezed him tight, she was so happy that her chest was about to pop, "Thank you Vegeta."

* * *

><p>Bulma's eyes rolled back in content and she was trying hard to breathe properly, but Vegeta was making it difficult. There they sat at the reserved table thanks to Bulma's influence and Vegeta held her hand underneath the table out of viewpoint. She swayed with sudden faintness as his thumb drew circles around her knuckles. Vegeta was amused as usual and trailed his finger up into her open palm where she grabbed it in effort to make his torturing stop. He chuckled and they were both so caught up in moment that they didn't realize that their heads were suddenly moving closer together. Anybody…even a blind person could see what was going on between these two and so Chi Chi let out a yelp of joy. Vegeta moaned, <em>crap the harpy knows. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me<em>.

"So how long has this been happening?"

"For a month now," Bulma mumbled, the expression on her face matching that of Vegeta's…irritation. Goku who knew many of the expressions of Vegeta, immediately stepped in to stop Chi Chi, "Er Chi let's leave them be for now ok."

Chi Chi pouted but agreed anyway and mouthed to Bulma…**you better tell me everything tonight.**

"Sorry Vegeta, Chi Chi is so inquisitive she can't help it, but man you and Bulma? Who would have thought?" Goku said sheepishly.

* * *

><p>After dinner Vegeta went for a stroll on the beach alone to clear his head, while Bulma ate desert with the rest inside. As he looked at the veil of stars across the sky a crumpling noise came from his black jacket pocket. He dug his hands inside and fished a piece of paper out. Confusingly he unfolded the paper and read inside…his jaw dropped.<p>

**Vegeta meet me in room 105 in the hotel next to the restaurant-Bulma**

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. After the understanding talk they had earlier he thought Bulma wasn't going to do anything or even let him do her. Nevertheless, he went and when he knocked and opened the door someone ambushed him from behind and put a cloth over his nose. His eyes widened as a sudden burning smell shot up his nose and he started to lose consciousness. _Crap it is chloroform._

If Vegeta hadn't tired his body out in the morning and afternoon practicing his Galick gun he would've been able to have dodged the sudden attack. However, in his weakened state he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p>Bulma looked anxiously at the door. She new Vegeta didn't want other people breathing down her necks and how pissed he must have been. So she decided to give him space to cool down, but where the hell was he? Just as she was about to stand up and go look Marron walked through the door and made a beeline straight to Bulma.<p>

"What do you want bitch?" Bulma growled.

"Oh feisty feisty. Relax blue, I came as a friend. Can I talk to you in private?"

Of course she knew better than to trust Marron, but it didn't help that Marron had stroked her curiosity, so she followed her to a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"Vegeta is playing you big time, just like he played me and I know you wouldn't believe me so before you blast my head off let me say I have proof."

Bulma's heart began beating faster than humming bird's wings, "What the hell! Stop talking shit! What kind of proof?"

"Go to this room number in the hotel next door and see for yourself," Marron smirked handing Bulma the room number on a piece of paper and walked away.

Bulma clenched her fists and lifted her hand up to throw the piece of paper away in the bin, but she did what she should have not done, she let her curiosity get the better her.

* * *

><p>As Bulma reached the room door, she wanted to run back to the restaurant, she wanted to convince herself that Vegeta was not like that. Why did she doubt him<em>? I guess it's because he has been with so many other girls before and he broke their hearts, it makes me insecure<em>. She bit her lip and gave a silent prayer before opening the door and poking her nose in.

And what she saw as she looked at the bed ripped her heart piece by piece…Vegeta, naked, in the arms of another girl.

* * *

><p>Sob Sniff sob…Whaaaa! I'm sorry for the evil, depressing cliff hanger don't kill me ;D<p>

Things will hopefully get better. Oh and Nappa has been preparing Vegeta for his fight with Frieza since Vegeta was young. It's only now that Nappa finally decided they needed Ki training. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, yuri, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

p.s: sorry about the late update I was writting examz and life was a bit hectic like a rollercoaster, but hey the long wait is finally over^^

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**PPS I EDITED THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU READ IT ALREADY...Just Letting you know**

Chapter 12

With his eyes narrowed, Zarbon peered through the darkness that surrounded him. A faint noise came from the east and then again from the west as he walked through the forest canopy. He threaded softly waiting for the perfect moment to strike and when he came to a clearing surrounded by purple Shaza trees, he slowly dragged his hood over his head and tapped the side of his scouter. The beeping device indicated a large Ki energy behind one of the trees. With a smirk on his face and as quick as lightning he shot a Ki ball straight through the tree and catapulted it into the intruder. But the intruder dodged and did an air somersault as he shot a Ki ball back to Zarbon. However, Zarbon merely flicked it away with the palm of his hand and phased behind the intruder.

"And whose throat might this be?" Zarbon sneered as his hand contracted around the thick scaly neck of the hooded intruder. The intruder gave a nasal laugh as he ripped Zarbon's hand off of his neck and double kicked him in the chest.

"Only one person I know does a double kick like that…" Zarbon paused as he dusted his chest plate, "Dodoria, what is the meaning of tailing me?"

The hooded figure descended from the sky and pulled his hood off to expose a pink cubby head covered in short spikes.

"Zarbon, what a pleasure it is to see you too." Dodoria's purple lips pulled back to reveal his sharp teeth.

"Cut the crap I know Lord Frieza sent you, but he specifically said for you to meet me on Cyprus. Any reason why you decided to meet me on Jaynex instead?"

Dodoria didn't answer straight away; instead he circled a Shaza tree and pulled a spiky yellow Corgee apple from it, sinking his teeth in, as the crimson juice slithered down his chin.

"Well," he began as he chewed ferociously, "Lord Frieza is tired of waiting. He said come back with the monkeys or don't come back at all!"

"Well you can tell Lord Frieza that he will get his monkeys soon. The only reason why I'm on Jaynex is to refill my supplies for the ship. Besides I'm sure his lordship trusts that I don't plan on giving up until the Saiyans are groveling at his feet."

Dodoria swallowed and threw the apple core aside, "I'm sure he doesn't doubt you. It's me who does. I'm stronger then you, so it's only natural that Frieza sent me here to help-"

"I'M WORKING HERE YOU WASTE OF LARD!"

"Touchy touchy. Don't worry Zarbon I'll let you have the first go at the Saiyans when we find them." He smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Vegeta shot up on the bed that he was sleeping on and looked around the room puzzlingly. <em>Crap did I faint? No the chloroform! Crap I remember, the hotel, Bulma's letter and then I was ambushed from behind,<em> he thought as he put the puzzle pieces together. Thank god his clothes were on, he dreaded to know if he was violated in any way. Quickly he ran out the room to the reception desk.

"Hi I'd like to know whose name is registered under room 105?"

"Sure sir but may I ask the reason for your inquiry?" asked the receptionist.

"Ok if you want to know, the room was wide open and the owner has left their luggage behind, if you tell me the name I can help search for that person," He lied smoothly.

"Oh dear, but of course…Let's see… The name is a Miss Bulma Briefs."

* * *

><p><em>It couldn't be could it? Fuck this whole thing is messed up. Why would Bulma do that<em>? Vegeta scratched his head in confusion the whole thing made no sense. As he made it back to the beach house the first thing he did was try to find Bulma. However, the house was empty and there was noises coming from upstairs and as Vegeta followed the sounds; it led him to his shared bedroom with Bulma, where the entire gang awaited.

"Bulma come on! Tell us what happened?" Goku yelled as he knocked the door for the umpteenth time, when he caught sight of Vegeta, "Vegeta! Thank god! I don't know what's wrong with Bulma, but she has been locked up in there the whole night and she won't talk to anyone."

"Come on B, tell us what happened," Chi Chi begged worriedly.

"Woman," Vegeta hollered as he pushed everyone aside, "Open the door. We need to talk."

Bulma's heart felt like it was dying. She could not believe her ears_. He wanted to talk! He wanted to fucking talk!_ The tears pooled out her eyes and she clutched her chest, sinking to the floor.

"Woman please open the door."

"FUCK YOU!"Her mouth opened on its own as it spewed the words out.

"Hn…What's gotten your panties in a knot woman!"

She could not believe him. How could he be so heartless? The bile rose in her throat until the tips of her ears burnt and she slapped her hand against the door, "How can you be so calm you fucking asshole!"

There was a sudden pause and then a deep intake of breath, "I can be this calm because I still don't know what you are bitching about-"

The anger shot through her head and before she knew it she banged the door open and slapped him hard across the face.

Vegeta just stood there…bewildered.

"I hate you-" her lips trembled and her tears kept flowing down her face as she closed the door again.

_I hate you_…the words echoed through his head as he just stood there and something in him kicked. A sudden stabbing feeling in his chest exploded and rubbed on his pride, until his patience all together snapped, "You hate me woman? What the fuck is wrong with you? If you want to PMS like a small child do it to someone else because that shit don't fly with me!"

"Vegeta," Goku interrupted putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Vegeta said shaking him off, "I mean can you believe her? I'm trying to have a decent conversation here and find out what's happening, but what do I get for being concerned? A fucking flying slap to the face that's what!" he turned from Goku to face the closed door, "Woman I have no idea what's wrong and I can't help if you act like a child. But you know what I guess I was right these stupid feelings are just a bunch of bullshit and you're not worth it if you can't even listen to what I have to say…it's over woman."

_It's over._ Bulma knew that the moment she let her hand fly. She sank to the floor and rocked herself slowly rubbing her arms for comfort. _God make the pain go away._

* * *

><p>Bulma tossed and turned under the covers, she couldn't sleep, and as she draped her arm over her face all she could really think about was Vegeta and how messed up they both were right now. She thought Vegeta was the guy for her, the one and only, but she was proved wrong. She also thought that he'd have the balls to confess to his crime, but she guessed that all men were alike.<em> Cheating, lying bastards.<em>

At the end of the day she had to open the room, to let the stench of her pain and wallow out the door, that and Vegeta needed his stuff. She sulked in the corner, with her nose held high as he took his things and left. He almost throttled Krillin telling him to get him another room, but all Krillin could manage was the couch, which Vegeta mumble and said, "At least it's better than sleeping with a deranged cat."

To which Bulma replied by merely narrowing her eyes and meowing menacingly. Both their egos and prides inflated to the size of the planet and both of them refused to listen to reason. But deep down something was eating at Bulma, she felt guilty for not listening to Vegeta's side of the story. _Man what am I thinking about? There is no way I'm the one that is feeling guilty. In fact if there is to be any guilt feeling it should be him, _she pouted to herself, _man I'm thirsty._ She kicked the blankets aside and tip toed down stairs and as she reached the living room, she heard a lot of mumbles and tossing and turning from Vegeta on the couch. She froze, afraid to move a muscle, but when she heard soft snores; she breathed a sigh of relief and curiously made her way to the couch. When she looked at his sleeping face her heart broke all over again. He scowled in his sleep and shuffled around on the couch, tugging the blankets tighter around him. Bulma bit her trembling lip and picked the blanket that had fallen off of him from the floor, before tucking it around him. Immediately his restlessness stopped and he snuggled deeper into the couch, it made Bulma smile. How she wished she could cuddle with him, embrace the warmth of his body that she so badly needed right now. A tear dropped down her face and plopped on his lips as she tip toed back up stairs.

* * *

><p>Vegeta suddenly felt very warm and comfortable on the couch. He was too tired to question it and prepared to go into deep sleep, when something sweet, but wet touched his lips. The sensation of the moisture tingled his lips, causing him to open his eyes. His sharp hearing picked up on footsteps, and as his tongue slithered across his bottom lip he could taste the salt. <em>Tears<em>, his eyes widened and he didn't know why his heart leapt up like that, _if I wasn't tired I would have sensed someone here long time ago,_ but he was as sure as hell he knew who this tear belonged to, he could smell the sweet scent that use to drive him insane when he held her close…_Bulma_.

* * *

><p>The next day Bulma and Vegeta ignored each other, too stubborn to admit defeat and consult their problems like adults. Instead Vegeta dove himself harder into training so that by the time he and Goku reached the beach house he could just have supper, shower and collapse on the couch. Whereas, Bulma buried her nose into activities with the girls, but her eyes would well up now and then with tears in the remembrance of Vegeta embracing another woman and every time it did, she wished she could just kick the shit out of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Goku lay, panting, on the ground. <em>Damn Vegeta went all hard on me today I can't even move my hand<em>. He peered to the side and smiled goofily, "Hey Vegeta you could have held back a bit you know?"

His friend smirked, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

Goku took the lightened mood as a good opportunity to bring Bulma up, "Why won't you just go talk to her about…whatever it is that's going on between you two?"

Vegeta scowled, "Gee way to kill the mood as always Kakarot. You and the rest of those idiots must just leave me the fuck alone. These emotions are nothing but trouble and they make me weak."

Goku frowned, "You say that, but you don't believe it."

"Kakarot just drop it, or I'll make your other hand immovable too."

This time it was Goku's turn to flare up, _I mean I just don't get these two, acting like spoilt brats_, and he tried to lift his injured hand to give Vegeta the Zap sign.

"Aw you're trying to flip me the bird, but it can't fly," Vegeta cooed in amusement, as Goku dropped his hand and sighed in defeat, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Vegeta looked to the side grimly and clenched his teeth, "Because she slapped me and told me she hated me."

Goku let out another deep sigh, and smiled causing his eyes to crinkle in the corners, "You know, compared to what Chi Chi dishes to me when she's mad, Bulma's actions is like a fart in a hurricane."

The mood lightened and Vegeta sniggered, "Thanks Kakarot, next time I'll try not to use you head as a mop when I'm beating you up next time."

"Gee thanks I feel so relieved," Goku rolled his eyes, "Thanks to you I don't think I'll be able to move this hand for days."

"You know there are advantages for having your hand hurt…like handicapped parking and sympathy sex."

Goku grin grew wider, "Really?"

* * *

><p>"They are acting like kids! I mean come on this is ridiculous!" Chi Chi yelled to 18, Krillin and Goku.<p>

"It's worse than that; they are acting like immature bastards." Goku growled out.

"Sweetie watch your mouth," Chi Chi gasped, shocked that even Goku could swear when he was mad.

He rose an eyebrow, "I can't it's under my nose."

Everybody hung their heads in defeat until Krillin said, "I don't even know why their acting like this-"

"Nobody knows Krillin that's why we are all here to decide what our game plan should be," 18 patted his bald head.

"Well yeh I mean so they threw hurtful stuff at each other. So what? Do you know what my coach told me when I got hit in the nads with a soccer ball?"Krillin carried on.

"How did it even reach your nads? I thought it would have hit you in the head instead?" Goku interrupted causing Krillin to blush in embarrassment, "That's not the point! The point is that the coach told me to walk it off!"

"Guys I know what to do!" Chi Chi burst out, "Look they are ignoring each other and avoiding one another…buuuut if they were stuck in a room together alone, they'd have to talk."

"And then they can sort their problems out, good thinking Chi," 18 applauded.

"But Chi how are we going to do that?" Goku scratched his head.

Chi Chi rubbed her hands together evilly, "Leave everything to me."

* * *

><p>"The club?" Bulma raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "No thanks, I rather sit in bed, in my jammies and eat ice cream."<p>

"No! You have spent too many days wallowing in despair. Tonight we party, unwind and relax. Maybe then you'll finally tell me what happened between you and carrot top."

Bulma suddenly felt depressed again and her tears threatened to resurface, "No I'll just-"

"Vegeta's coming," this was a cruel yet cunning thing for Chi Chi to say.

"I'll go, give me fifteen minutes to get ready."

* * *

><p>Bulma didn't know why she agreed to come. Her face was on fire, her palms were sweaty and she felt like she was about to have a heart attack any moment. Through the pumping music and the flashy lights all she could do was wonder where the hell Vegeta was, her eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself, <em>why the hell am I worried about where that idiot is<em>. There was a soft nudge in her side, "B what are you doing standing around for? Come on the boys saved us a booth."

She gulped nervously and followed. Chi Chi ushered her towards the booth were her eyes caught site of the person she wanted to forget. He sat in the corner, wearing a navy blue polo shirt, sipping on his beer with an emotionless expression on his face. As Chi Chi raised her voice to call over to Goku, Vegeta looked up and their eyes immediately locked with one another, before Vegeta scowled and looked away. Bulma's heart took a nosedive, but jumped in her throat when Chi Chi and 18 forcefully squished her up next to him.

_He doesn't even look nervous. In fact, he looks totally relaxed,_ she gritted to herself as she watched him secretly through the strands of her hair. However, she could tell by the way that he was scowling that he wasn't too pleased to be sitting right next to her and looked away chatting to Goku. Every now and then his shoulder, elbow or leg would gently caress her unintentionally, causing her body to freeze and electric shocks to beat on her heart like a Congo drum. She didn't know how much more of this torture she could take until Vegeta stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going 'Geta?"

"None of your business Kakarot." And he got swept into the wave of people on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Bulma twiddled her thumb as her eyes involuntarily kept glancing up in hopes to catch sight of Vegeta on the dance floor. And when it did, something wrapped around her heart and squeezed until she couldn't breathe. There he was dancing, shockingly well, with two girls grinding against him.<p>

"Would you look at him! Just look at him!" Bulma yelped throwing her hand out menacingly.

"Oh boy," Goku dropped a sweat and tried to calm her down.

"Well two can play at that game!" Bulma drank her Jelly Baby in one shot and with narrowed eyes she stomped towards the dance floor.

There she let the music take her soul as she moved her body to the beat and before she knew it men surrounded her like little lambs.

Vegeta watched in contempt, that stupid feeling of a sword being shoved in his gut came back and his hand moved on its own as it tried to reach out to her, before he restrained himself and walked away. He needed to get out of there to clear his head. _Shit what the hell are you doing Vegeta?_

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't work to well, did it?" 18 sighed as she rested her head on Krillin's shoulder.<p>

"On the contrary my dear friend," Chi Chi exclaimed as her nose practically grew in the air with pride, "It worked perfectly, did you see the look on Vegeta's face. That look is what we call jealousy."

"So what is the plan for today then?" Goku asked as he munched on his breakfast.

"Today we intensify that jealousy on both sides until the two of them pop and then we stuff them in the room together."

* * *

><p>Vegeta's head pounded as he rubbed his aching temples.<p>

"Hey mister!"

Vegeta winced at the loudness of the kid's voice and glared at him from behind his shades.

"Can you give me my beach ball it's behind your chair?"

"Hn." Vegeta reached out behind him, but immediately stopped as the kid's loud bantering carried on, "Why are you sitting under the umbrella why won't you swim?"

"Kid don't you have anyone else to bother like your mother or pet dog?"

"Nope…oh wait yeh my mom, but she is busy tanning in the sun," the kid looked sad.

"Look I'm sure your mother has reasons for not playing with you-"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe she loves you and she doesn't want that to change," Vegeta grinned his teeth and tossed the boy his ball so that he could leave him in peace.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Kid! Look I gave you your ball now can you go?" Vegeta yelled in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's a hangover isn't it? I know what those are; I'm not a baby," the kid ignored his threat and grinned proudly, "So if it hurts so badly why do you drink?"

"Look kid, nobody likes a smartass now go before I pop that ball," he snarled.

The kid yelped and pitter pattered away, finally leaving Vegeta in peace, but he couldn't help the stray thought that popped in his head, _my kids better not be that irritating or I'll kill them myself,_ he didn't know just when his eyes strayed to the Bulma. _Why can't I get you out of my head woman?_

* * *

><p>Bulma waded in the shallow waters letting the water dull the tension in her muscles. She was so lost in thought that she floated into someone's back.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry-" she began when she caught sight of the stranger, he was tall and unbelievable handsome with hazel green eyes.

"It's ok; I wouldn't mind if you did it again," he smiled flashing a perfect set of white teeth, "My name is Sam and what might yours be?"

"B…Bulma, uhm well it was nice meeting you," she blushed as she waded away. However he caught her wrist and stopped her, "I'm sorry if this is too forward, but you are really pretty and I'd like to go out on a date with you if you'd have me?"

"Uhm that's sweet but I just got out of a serious heartbreak and I-"

"You too huh?" he sighed, "I was also in a bad break-up."

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"Nope it's ok. Sorry about this, actually my buddies brought me here to take my mind off it and well I thought the best way to get over anybody is to try and have fun with someone else, guess it's too soon too."

Bulma melted at the sight of his sad face, "Look we can go out as friends first right?"

He perked up at that, "Sure how's tomorrow night sound?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta had seen the way that Sam had flirted with Bulma and he again choked on that damn stabbing feeling in his gut. He swore beneath his breath and tore his eyes away, <em>like I care who she's with.<em>

"Hey 'Geta what's up you look kind of pale?" Goku said as he walked towards him hand in hand with Chi Chi.

"I couldn't be better actually Kakarot, I have a Coke from the US and the sand from Japan underneath my feet. All I need now is a French chick in my lap, and then I'll be the United freaking Nations."

Before Goku could reply to that, Bulma walked up to them with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Bulma Briefs you are going to explain what just happened!" Chi Chi screeched as she dragged her friend away.

"So doesn't it bother you?" Goku asked sourly.

"Hn."

"Oh come on, it's written in bold on your face that you still have a thing for her and you want her back."

"Ok I know how this conversation is going to work," Vegeta stood up, swung his back pack over his shoulder and walked away.

"Awww 'Geta come on!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Vegeta we are going out again tonight, while Bulma is on her date could you please get the beers from the pantry closet?" Goku asked with pleaded eyes.<p>

Vegeta felt his heart squeeze at the mention of Bulma's date but kept a straight face, "Hn…Why don't you get it?"

"Please come on man don't be a dick…Chi is calling me and she'll eat me alive if I ignore her any longer."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Fine."

He stalked off before he could see the devilish grin on Goku's face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bulma I need to run to the bathroom could you please be a darling and grab the beer from the pantry closet?"<p>

"Uh ok," and she put her magazine down and walked away.

Chi Chi sighed in relief, _thank god Bulma didn't question me…now on to phase two_.

* * *

><p>As Bulma opened the pantry closet somebody pushed her from behind, sailing her into someone's soft, hot embrace. Her lips accidently brushed against the corner of his mouth and she tried to pull back, but the space was so tiny that she was still pressed against his body.<p>

"V…Vegeta? What's the meaning of this?"

"That's what I'd like to know woman," he brushed the tingly spot near his mouth in irritation, "Hey Kakarot this isn't funny. I know what you're up too and I decline talking to someone who slaps me and refuses to listen!"

Silence, no answer at all. And he glared sulkily to the floor. This space was so cramped that when Vegeta tried to move, his face accidently buried into her strawberry scented hair and as he tried to exhale the scent out of his system, his hot breath caressed her collarbone, making her shiver in delight.

"Stop moving," she hissed.

"I can't, you're fat ass is weighing me down, I'm uncomfortable."

"My ass is not fat, move to the left a bit," she tried to squiggle, but all that she ended up doing was pressing her breasts against his chest.

Vegeta froze and swallowed his temptations down, "Woman are you fucking trying to seduce me?"

"NO you damn pervert, stop moving your leg it's in between my thighs, very close to a pace I don't want it to be at!"

"Trust me I don't want to be there at all," he snarled.

Her eyes flashed with hurt, "Yeh you would rather be in the legs of some other woman."

Vegeta raised both his eyebrows, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing I expect you to understand!"

"You right I don't understand, because you're freaking speaking in riddles like Yoda from Star Wars…no wonder I don't understand."

"You slept with another woman in that hotel next to the restaurant! There did I speak in riddles!"

Vegeta was flabbergasted, of course he knew he did no such thing, so what the hell was Bulma smoking?

"I did, say what now?"

Bulma didn't reply instead the tears she was holding back for so long came pouring out. Vegeta gulped and reached out tentatively to wipe the tears away, he hated seeing tears in her eyes, "Woman don't cry," was all he could say to her and it seemed enough when she surprised both herself and him when she snuggle in his embrace wrapping her arms tightly around his firm torso. For that moment he let his ice pride melt away and he held her close, kissing her forehead gently, his arms refusing to budge. And as usual the one to ruin the moment appeared and opened the door with a goofy grin.

In almost an instant Vegeta's pride grew back and he pushed her away gently as he stomped off not bothering to question her further on her cruel accusations.

* * *

><p>Vegeta decided not to go out with the gang and instead he said he needed to be alone, but he couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning on the tiny couch, his head full of Bulma and nothing else. He squeezed his eyes tight<em>, get out of my head!<em>

His ears pricked up when he heard the door open and he quickly pretended to be asleep.

Bulma walked in softly, closing the door and resting her frustrated head in her hands. The discussion that they had in the closet didn't go the way she thought it would and then there was her finally breaking point when she crumbled in his arms. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She cursed herself as she hit her hand on her forehead. She bit her bottom lip and thought about her date. Sure Sam was cute and kind, but he wasn't Vegeta and she had to let Sam down lightly, to which he was completely understandable to.

_God I want Vegeta in my arms right now, that it's killing me,_ she silently confessed to herself. As she brushed her hair behind her ear she caught sight of Vegeta sleeping on the couch. Her heart was leaping erratically, like a dancer with absolutely no sense of rhythm. Unable to hold back her emotions any longer she crept up to him and hesitantly kissed him lightly on his lips, thinking him to be asleep.

Again Bulma's actions left Vegeta speechless, the moment her lips touched his all he could feel was fireworks and his body acted on its own. His arms encircled her tiny frame and he pulled her on top of him as he spun around so that his body towered over hers. Both of them were breathing heavily and Vegeta tried to restrain himself, "Sorry woman, uhm I'll get off now- mphff."

His eyes widened as she acted so boldly crushing her lips back onto his, forcing his rational thinking to dissolve and instead act on pure instinct. He broke away from her lips for a second to pull his top over his head and she growled in displeasure and the gap between their mouths. He smirked at the vixen-like sound and kissed her passionately, biting her bottom lip, taking it in his mouth as he sucked. Her hands dug in his skull as his skillful mouth made its way down her neck to the sensitive spot by her collarbone where he bit her softly. Their touching and kissing lasted for ten minutes before more clothes came off.

He trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts, all the way to her belly button, where his tongue dipped in and out causing her to writher in pleasure. He moved down to the inside of her thigh and she squeezed her eyes tight clenching the blankets with her hands, he moved back up and pulled her panties down with his teeth and as he look in her eyes for permission he thought, _this person is so adorable, so strong, so fiery that it messed me up_. She looked at him with lust and nodded her head, which was all the permission he needed.

The sunlight beamed through the window, scuttling across Vegeta's exposed skin. He scrunched his nose and moaned snuggling deeper into…a pile of blue hair? His eyes shot open and the figure that was pressed up next to him moved, her rosy lips grazing his hot skin. Vegeta cursed himself. _Shit Vegeta how could you let your emotions go crazy like that last night! You should have kicked her off the couch!_ He knew that in their weak moment they did the most stupidest thing ever, sure it was great, a day he waited for patiently…very patiently, but things between them were still unstable and unsolved. He knew deep down that she was the only one for him, he wasn't going to regret that, but that's why he needed to resolve the misunderstanding between them, before he can embrace her again. He ran a hand through his raven spikes;_ oh boy this is going to be a problem._

* * *

><p>Ah…*stretch* finally the long wait is over and hopefully another one doesn't happen soon. If that makes you hungry for more, let me know^^ please review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank trunksgf96, lintu-lvr4, flee27, ynallesh, vegetita, Guest213, BLEHBLEH, Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, yuri, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

Chapter 13

As Vegeta sat there uncomfortably on the couch he contemplated on what he should do. Should he kick the woman off from the couch or should be doing what any sane person would do and that was to wake her up. However, he did none and shuddered at the thought of the woman screaming in his ears until they bled. Instead he stared at her from her parted plump lips to her cerulean hair that spread out messily over his arm, which he had tucked gently under her neck. And as the sun scuttled on her exposed silky skin, he covered the bottom of his face with his hand; trying to stop himself from blushing like a thirteen- year-old. _God Vegeta you act like you've never seen a woman naked before. _He gently unwrapped her from him, but as he was doing so she moaned and nuzzled closer until her hot breath fanned across his exposed neck, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes for control and scooped her in his arms, trying not to gawk at the beauty of her body. He climbed the stairs stark naked and when he placed her on the bed he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and whispered, "There…now I don't feel like a pervert."

He dug some of Bulma's clothes from the drawers and dressed her carefully, not wanting to wake her up. As he dragged her top over her breasts, his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. _Crap I'm acting worse than a school girl! Get it together Vegeta! You're getting soft! _After he finished dressing her, he took one last look at the woman curled up on the bed and felt a tight squeeze in his chest! He shook his head furiously and rubbed his sore chest. _Women what the hell have you done to me?_

* * *

><p>Vegeta was now fully dressed as he paced up and down the living room anxiously. His thoughts in complete turmoil. It seemed that the rest of the gang had not come back home from the club yet, to which Vegeta thanked his lucky stars, because he'd rather have someone poke his eyes out than someone see him so weak and soft. The squeezing pain in his chest had still not subsided and Vegeta kept thinking about last night, what did she mean by him cheating on her? Though it made sense because he was, after all, in a hotel room…but not by choice…someone knocked him out…but then why would the room be booked under Bulma's name…what if there was some twisted side to Bulma that no one knew about…what if she was like all the other girls he's been with. The thought suddenly made him angry and he gritted his teeth so hard you could hear the grinning sound. His anger came to a halt, however, when he heard noises coming from behind the front door.<p>

"Keys. Keys. Keys!" came Goku's sing song voice, "Where are the keys…ah there they are," there was a paused and then the sound of Goku giving the key a kiss, followed by a few scratching noises as the idiot kept trying to put the key in the wrong way into the keyhole.

"Oh no! We are at the wrong house!" Goku gasped as he threw his hands out like a mad man, flinging the keys accidently in the pot plants. Vegeta's vein bulged in irritation as he banged the door open for his four drunken friends, "Come in," he hissed menacingly.

Goku gave him a big grin and said, "I can't…I lost my keys."

* * *

><p>Vegeta heaved a past out Chi Chi onto the couch that he and Bulma had sex on, not even flinching as he did so. 18, who had a high alcohol tolerance level, only slightly wobbled as she carried Krillin, princess style into the lounge and Goku crashed on the other couch.<p>

Krillin suddenly sat up like a zombie that had been brought back from the dead and said, "Have I ever told you about the time I got kicked in the nads with a soccer ball and my eyes nearly popped out?"

Vegeta's eyebrow merely twitched and he looked ready to Galick gun someone to hell.

"I couldn't ride a bicycle for weeks… you know it makes you think why they hang down there in the first place-" with that he flopped back onto the ground.

Vegeta cursed under his breath, "retards" and banged the door on his way out causing his drunken friends to hold their heads in pain.

* * *

><p>Vegeta rubbed his stiff neck and sore shoulder<em>, I will never have sex on the couch again<em>, he vowed as he walked in to the plush lounge of the hotel. Almost immediately his eyes darted around the place searching for someone who could assist him.

"I'm sorry Hun' you can rub manure in sugar, but it still don't turn into a jelly donut." A chubby security guard snarled as he rubbed small circles on his belly, "Only authorize people can go into the surveillance room." His stomach wobbled as he ushered her out through the front door.

Vegeta bit his bottom lip anxiously, _fuck now what? I need to see those tapes_. Again his sharp senses helped him out, by tuning into the conversation between two desk managers. The male was most likely in his forties, salt and pepper hair and a smile on his face that would put Goku to shame. He was dressed neatly and groomed as if he were afraid of germs. Whereas the woman he was blabbering to filed her nails as she listened to the man drawl on. She looked as bored as hell, her blue eyes scanning the area as if she were looking for something. She was pretty, with neat blonde locks that rested just below her shoulders. Vegeta thought she somewhat resembled Barbie and he involuntary wanted to puke. He swallowed his rising bile and listened carefully into their conversation.

"So Barbra has made me the happiest man on the planet for our past twenty years in marriage," the man ended with a snort like laugh.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Why is she in a coma?"

"OH GOD NO! Who put sand in your panties this morning, Vivien?" the male growled sourly as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Uhm maybe it's because the last thing I want to hear is your boasting about your wife until my brain pops," she paused rubbing her aching temples, "I'm still single and I would much rather a hot stranger came in to talk to me then you, Mark."

Mark's poor eyes tear up as he gathered his mug and said fine as he walked away.

"Hey Mark," Vivien called and he turned around, tears suddenly replaced with hope, "Put the surveillance rooms' keys back on the key hanger before you go."

Mark grimaced but walked back to the desk that had a silver stand on it, were all the keys were placed. _Those keys would be easy to gain if the desk manager was looking the other way_, and suddenly a light bulb flickered in Vegeta's head and his lips curled into a mischievous smile. _This is going to be a piece of cake_, he thought as he strolled coolly towards Vivien. Almost immediately her eyes widened as she blushed at the very hot man that was heading her way and she quickly put the nail file away, straightening her clothes out. Vegeta leaned on the counter and tugged at his black t-shirt, giving her a semi view of his toned chest, "Hi, uhm it's awfully hot in here and I can't help but notice that you have a jug of water there on the counter, can I get a glass of water?" his obsidian eyes gazed deeply into her eyes making her gulp nervously.

"Of…of…course," she stammered not taking her eyes off of his as she poured him a glass and handed it to him. Vegeta clenched his jaw as he took the glass from her, _damn she was suppose to have looked away when poring the water…mmm no matter I still have another plan_. He drank the water and she stared dreamily at his Adams apple bobbing gently as he swallowed. She licked her lips hungrily looking at him like a baby lamb wanting to be eaten.

"Are you…you happy?" she rasped out.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and had to force himself from not scrunching his nose at her stupidity, "Well I'm not sad and thanks your water nourished my body as your beauty nourishes my soul."

"mmphw" she softly mewled and began twirling her hair around her finger flirtatiously.

"Oh another reason I came here was so that I could see if I had been properly booked out from the hotel and whoops-" Vegeta purposely flung his spare key for the beach house over to her side of the desk as it clattered to the floor. She smiled retardily and bent to pick it up and as quick as lightning Vegeta's hand shot out and he took the surveillance room keys from the key hanger. With enough time to spare as she got up and handed him his own keys back.

"Thanks," he grunted putting his mask back on, "Don't worry about checking for my name."

She stood there flabbergasted by his sudden coldness, as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Vegeta snuck into the surveillance room undetected and began searching the computer for the file he needed. "Bingo!" He said as he opened the file up…and what he saw made his eyes pop. There on the screen was Nadia as she covered Vegeta's face with a cloth from behind and dragged him in. He cracked his knuckles, he had never hit a woman in his life, but today might be his first.<p>

* * *

><p>Bulma eyes fluttered as she tried to look about the room through her blurry vision. <em>I feel weird<em>. As she tried to sit up a searing pain shot in-between her legs. She suddenly felt as though somebody had thrown icy water down her back and the color drained from her face. She placed her head in her hands and cried until the pain in her chest felt like it would explode. She felt dirty, she felt like a slut. In a moment of weakness she gave herself up to Vegeta, when it meant nothing to him. She continued cursing herself, until suddenly she felt something crawl down her top.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had phoned Nadia and pretended he was bored of Bulma and was looking for a lay. Nadia was ecstatic and she squirted perfume on her wrists and neck checking herself out in the mirror again. Black and green lacy underwear from Victoria Secrets that no man would resist and as the door bell rang she nearly screamed in delight. As she flung the door open she smiled flirtatiously at Vegeta and he leaned against her doorway, with that expressionless look on his face. He growled and pushed her against the wall, glaring dangerously in her face.<p>

"Ooh want to do it wild today do we?" the oblivious girl cooed.

He rolled his eyes in disgust and flung her to the floor harshly, not caring about her being a female any more. Nadia moaned in pain as she rubbed her bruised butt.

"W…what was that for?"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, gripping her chin in his hand tightly, "Listen to me and listen carefully," he pulled his phone from his pocket and put it on record, "You are going to tell me everything that you did that day to Bulma and me at the hotel. Oh and if you dare try and lie I'll will fucking kill you."

The venom that rolled off of him caused her to tremble, "I…I…alright I'll talk."

* * *

><p>Vegeta sighed as he rubbed his neck again tiredly, <em>woman you better appreciate this<em>, he hissed in his head angrily as he walked into the front door. He was about to head into the kitchen when he heard, "WHAAAAAAA! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Vegeta's heart leapt in his throat and he ran up the stairs and flung the door open, "Bulma!"

His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw her, lips trembling, eyes watering, in her panties and with her top halfway off her head. His eyes moved out of their own accord to her cleavage and then he shook his head and tore his gaze away, "What the fuck woman! You nearly gave me a heart attack screaming like that! Put your clothes back on you dumbass!"

She pouted like a pained puppy and Vegeta again tried to stop himself from melting into a puddle of butter. _Damn you wretched woman! Grrr I hate you!_

"V…Vegeta!" she yelped and threw her arms around him burring her face in his chest causing him to stiffen up and curse her to hell, "There's a spider in my bra."

Vegeta's mouth fell so wide open; it was practically sweeping the floor, _you got to be kidding me!_ _You got to be fucking kidding me! _

"Hold still," he gulped as he stepped a bit back and gently brushed the hot skin of her chest with his finger tips. He bit his tongue at the softness of the top of her breast as his fingers gently dipped deeper in. He felt something scurry onto his hand and quickly grabbed it and pulled his hand out, walking to the window as he threw the spider out. He flinched at the thought of turning around and looking at her face, but he guessed he didn't need to since she had already left.

* * *

><p>Bulma flung herself into the bathroom and sank to the cold floor, hiding her scarlet face in her hands. As she was thinking about what she should do, Chi Chi came into the bathroom.<p>

"B what are you doing here?"

"Chi!" she yelped throwing herself into her friends arms just as she had done with Vegeta, only this time she wasn't half naked, "Oh god I did something so stupid!"

"You didn't try to perm your hair again did you? Because in all honesty it looked like a mop."

Bulma gave her friend a blank stare, "No! God! Can you see my hair is still long and wavy?"

"Mmm nope, I'm still tipsy. I'm seeing doubles here Hun. Goku looked like a horse to me not a few moments ago. Soooo what's up?"

"I slept with Vegeta! God and I initiated it, I felt like a clingy desperate fan girl! What do I do Chi? He clearly doesn't care-"

Chi Chi held a hand up to silence her, "Firstly you are not a fan girl because we both know your ego is what separates you from those brainless bimbos and secondly what to you want Vegeta to do, I don't understand? Honestly you should see the way Vegeta looks at you sometimes, even Goku tells me so. I've never seen him as to so much as look at another girl. If you love him and want to sort this out then you need to talk to him… not avoid him! Because seriously what do you want the guy to do? Do you want him to play Gabriel on a boom box outside your window?"

"No. I guess I've been… arg… childish." Bulma moaned as she bit her lip.

"Good good, at least you realized that… oh and Bulma."

"Yeh Chi?"

"Can you move away from the toilet I think I'm going to hurl."

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay out underneath the stars on the sand as he gazed blankly into the sky. He heard crunching sounds of sand being crushed underneath someone's shoes, but ignored it. He knew who it was; he could feel her presence without even looking. She lay down next to him and his heart began beating wildly at her closeness.<p>

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly.

"Hn…"

"Please don't speak Vegeta-nese to me. Talk properly," She growled.

"Why are you sorry?"

Bulma smiled that he obliged to her request, "For acting like a spoilt brat and not hearing your side of the story. I guess I was afraid to know what you would say. If you'd lie like Yamcha did to me all those years-"

"I'm not scar face. When I got with girls I let them know exactly what they were getting into. I didn't give them false hope and they knew that they were getting played. You of all people, the genius Briefs, should have remembered that," He growled irritably as he sat up.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and pushed her ego, which wanted to bitch-slap Vegeta senseless, down, "Well in that moment I lost it and sorry if I'm only human and I'm going to blow a circuit when I see my boyfriend in bed with another girl," she brushed away the tear that fell down on her face.

"Why are you so damn insecure with me?" his chest contract again, "After I dropped my walls around you and told you that you, Nappa and Kakarot are the only people that will know the real me."

Guilt suddenly hit her like a train and she bit her lip to prevent bursting into tears.

"But I can understand your side," he suddenly turned to look at her and she gasped. Through the moonlit beach she could see the softness in those eyes, his face which was always scrunched in a scowl was adorned in a small truthful smile. She saw his Adams apple move nervously as he reached out to trace the outline of her jaw with his finger, but stopped, dropping his hand and looking away.

"Where are those idiots we call friends?"

"Well after you helped me with the spider they all cleaned themselves up and we went to the mall. We bumped into Sam-"

"What…" he snapped his head to her and narrowed his eyes down to narrow slits gripping his t-shirt as he felt his chest clench in pain again, "hmph."

If Bulma's heart was not on a wild rollercoaster ride at the moment, she'd laugh at the pouting look on his face. Was he jealous?

"Yeh we met up with him, he asked me to be his girlfriend." She mumbled softly.

**SQUEEZE**

**SQUEEZE**

**SQUEEZE**

Vegeta cringed at the pain that was stabbing him in the chest, but kept a straight face, "Hn…so how did you answer?"

Bulma felt her patience slipping. _Isn't obvious you dense baboon! I want you!_ She scram in her head, instead she hissed, "It's none of your business how I answered."

"I guess not…"

Bulma wanted to throttle him. But kept quiet only a few moments before she said something on impulse, "You know what Vegeta. I think I'll say yes to him."

Vegeta, who had been racking his fingers through the coarse sand, froze with his mouth slightly ajar. He suddenly gripped the sand until the grains dug in his hand, "Do you love him?"

Bulma paused for too long and stuttered, "M…maybe because we have this c…connection-"

He snorted in disgust; "You and I both know you are lying out of your ass!" he stood up suddenly wanting the pain in his chest to disappear.

"IS THAT BAD!" Bulma abruptly stood up too and screamed, "I'm tired of this one sided love!"

He swung around to face her, "YOU LOVE ME! You won't be able to love anyone else!"

"Why are you so confident?" her voice become rapidly soft and she looked at the floor, no longer able to control the tears that constricted out of her heart and rolled down her cheeks, "that's right, it is just as you say… but what choice do I have? You don't love me!"

Her shoulders trembled as he took baby steps towards her and then he brushed away her tears from her eyes and kissed her tentatively, yet passionately on her plump lips. When he broke the kiss, he smiled gently at her shocked face and squeezed her into a tight hug, "Don't tell me that you love any other man," he whispered in her ear as he snuggled in her blue lavender scented hair.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"Do you lo-" he clasped her mouth with his hand not letting her finish her sentence, before digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Before you say anything else. I want you to know it was a little fucked up that I just did something gay right now, but like I said my walls just crumble around you. At first when you slapped me, you hurt my ego, my pride and I hated you for that. That's why I ignored you, but that twat Sam came into the picture and I had a sudden urge to rip him a new asshole and then there was this pain in my chest… any way what I'm trying to say is that I put my ass on the line to get this evidence that proves I'm innocent. I want you to look at it and then decide whether you forgive me and whether you'll trust me in the future."

He removed his hand from her mouth and gave her his phone and smirked, "After that I'll answer your question."

He gave her a peck on her forehead and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha well that's it for now. I typed as much as I could because I'm writing a test soon. Uhm about the spelling errors and that… sorry if it irritates you guys, but I truly do my best to read over the work and provide very little mistakes in the chapter. But my life is so hectic that along with late updates, I have to read very fast and I miss out on things in the passage that I forget to rewrite. So just bare with me. When I have time I will go back to edit. Many thanks. Please review^^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank trunksgf96, lintu-lvr4, flee27, ynallesh, vegetita, Guest213, BLEHBLEH, Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, yuri, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**PS: I'd like to appologise for such a long wait, life has just been so hectic. however i'm on holiday now so expect faster updates ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Today was their last day at the beach house and Vegeta was all nerves. He had expected Bulma to have heard the recording last night and to meet him straight afterwards. _So why didn't she? _ He sat on the coarse sand, elbows up with his scowl set on his face. Vegeta didn't know just how much worse his day could go from making very little progress with his Ki training to Bulma completely ignoring him. He just didn't get it! _FOR FUCKS-SAKE SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_ Before he could pop the vein that was bulging on his forehead, beautiful doe blue eyes glanced at him and a flutter of hope caressed his heart. He could not take his eyes away from her, that soft blue curls, those rosy lips that he wanted to caress with his thumb, that smooth creamy skin that he wanted to kiss every inch of and that air around her that put him at ease.

"YO 'geta what's up?" Goku slapped his hand on Vegeta's back, "Why are you sulking?"

Vegeta growled and he gave Goku a look that could definitely kill.

"Whoa down boy, I just mean to say that you look like someone told you that you are a weakling third-class fighter."

"And unless you don't want to look like someone stole your supper Kakarot I suggest you leave me alone."

"Ok, have it your way then." Goku hummed a happy tune as he skipped to his beloved Chi Chi.

Vegeta hoped that the glare he gave Goku would be able to burn a hole through his head. _Damn Kakarot, damn stupid Ki training and damn you stupid woman!_

Just as he thought that, her melodic laughter sent tingles down his spine and he clenched his fist tightly, _that's it!_

He stomped towards her in the shallow waters and lifted his chin, staring right down his straight nose at Bulma. "Woman you are coming with me."

Bulma's blue eyes mocked him, dared him, challenged him to try and make her come with him. He smirked, _but don't you know woman that I love challenges? _

He picked her up by her tiny waist and lifted her over his shoulder as she screeched in his ear, "Let go of me you barbaric monkey!"

He winced and half wanted to throw her into the sea from nearly making him deaf, "Stop making my ears ring woman and shut up," he gave her butt a little spank and she gasped, "Scream again and I'll just spank you harder."

She closed her mouth and looked away embarrassingly, as Vegeta carried her all the way into the room they had shared and tossed her- not too lightly- on the bed. Before she could respond he was on all fours, his weight sunk her deeper into the bed. His dark eyes cold with a shimmer of passion as he towered over her dangerously.

"Did you not listen to the recording I gave you?"

Bulma flushed, "Yeah I did."

His fingers slowly caressed her throat, tracing it softly, causing Bulma to flush deeper, "Then why are you ignoring me?" he dipped his head so that his hot breath blew in her ear, his lips gently grazing the rim.

"I was angry at myself for not having a little more faith in you," her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to glare at him, "Also those insecurities I have are despite the fact that you have had so many casual flings with other bimbo's, but also for the fact that…" Bulma's throat contracted and she looked away, "It's nothing. Never mind."

He picked her hand up and drew it relentlessly to his hard mouth and brushed at it with, soft moist strokes that made her go hot all over. "Why don't you try me and just say everything that's on your mind woman." He countered, usually he would have never stayed to listen to a woman bawl about her problems or why she was hurt because of him. However, he knew that Bulma was different to him, he cared about her and probably, just probably his emotions went beyond caring and liking to the point of insanity.

He waited for her to say something. She parted her lips and she could feel her heart beat shaking her, "Sometimes you look at me emotionlessly, I never know what is on your mind, you hardly talk to me and you act like a jerk a lot!" her cheeks where puffed and red with frustration, as she looked at his expressionless face…and then suddenly he laughed.

"You think I dislike you? Woman you are pretty stupid for a genius," the hand that he had held in his, he pressed over his heart, and she felt the strong beat against her palm, "feel what you do to me, you stupid woman. Feel what happens when I'm around you." His mouth covered hers and blotted out everything but the warm male scent of his body that filled her lungs. He tilted his head to one side and turned up the heat. The kiss turned hotter, wetter, and he peeled her fingers from his shirt and slid her hands up and around his neck. His hips brushed against hers and fire spread throughout her body, heating the pit of her stomach and making her light-headed. He was so good at making her body react to his, making it remember how good it felt to be tangled with his. He pulled back so that he was centimeters from her slightly swollen lips and she smiled, "Ok I'm convinced now that you do like me sincerely and you will be truthful to me-"

He kissed her exposed shoulder, soft tiny pecks and bites that made her go crazy, "I still think you need more convincing," and with that he pulled the strings of her bikini top.

* * *

><p>Goku scanned the area, ears perked, nose up, and the smell of fresh buttered corn filled the air. He shook his head vigorously, now was not the time to be thinking about food. His powerful shoulders rose and fell, heart pounding in his chest. He swallow the growing lump forming in his throat and tried to keep focus, <em>for god sake Vegeta where are you?<em>

As if his prayers had been answered Vegeta strolled side by side with Bulma, his hair slightly tussled and Bulma's lips swollen. The scent wafting off from them undeniable full of passionate sex. But Goku ignored that, now was not the time.

"Bulma! Thank god, you have to come with me Chi Chi suddenly started puking and now she's blanked out and that stupid life guard says he only knows CPR! Please Bulma you are a trainee doctor right? You have to help her!"

Bulma felt as though somebody threw ice down her top, but remained calm, "ok relax Goku, and breathe. Did you call for an ambulance?"

"Well yeah."

"Ok let's go," Bulma sprinted with the two boys in the direction that Chi Chi was at. After Zig- Zagging through the crowd they finally made it, Krillin was wiping Chi Chi's forehead with a wet towel and 18 was fanning her with a magazine.

"Guys move move! Bulma's here!" Goku's face had never been so pale with worry, as Bulma examined Chi Chi, "How is she Bulma?"

"She's fine. Her pulse and everything is stable she's just unconscious, best wait for the ambulance."

Vegeta could have said a thousand taunting things he'd usually say to Goku, but he had never seen his friend in such a state and thought it best to remain silent. He uncrossed his arms and put a reassuring hand on Goku's shoulder, "Hn."

Goku smiled weakly, "Thanks man."

* * *

><p>The doctor stood in bewilderment, his hands shook as he wiped the beads of perspiration from his forehead.<p>

"U…unbelievable, to think…but…nurse look after her."

The wisps of his lab coat trailed behind him as he jogged out of the examination room. He looked briefly at the kids in front of him. Each kid looked as normal as could be, but only two stood out, something about them different. It was as if the air around them whirled to their command, as if the mere flick of their pinky finger would send you in hospital for months, and those dark mysterious black orbs that moved towards the slightest of movements. He cowered in their ambience. The doctor gulped,_ I've been analyzing people for way too long, get it together Palmer._

"Uhm, she is fine. It appears that the young lady is…p…pregnant and uhm-"

"WHAT!" the taller of the mysterious two scram causing the doctor's knees to shake, _please don't kill me! Please just let me live!_

"What the fuck's wrong with the doc?" the voice that spoke, rumbled deeply and had superiority within it and the doctor peeked from his close eyes to see that each one of them looked at him confusingly, well except for the taller one. He stood there open mouth, pale as a ghost and within a spilt second his towering body collapsed.

"Goku!" there was a yelped as the blue-haired beauty bent down to help the boy. The doctor could not help but sneak a glimpse at her fine rounded butt, but began shaking when he felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

The kid with the flame-like hair hissed and he grabbed the doctor by the front of his coat, "How dare you look at my girl's ass! I should rip your throat out and make you perform your own surgery on it!"

The doctor trembled as black irises turned red, his heart stopped completely and he too collapsed, "Mommy."

"Damn Vegeta I think you made him pee in his pants," Krillin cringed as stared at the wet front of the doctor's pants.

* * *

><p>Goku heard mumbles, incoherent words ringing in his ears. The scent of chemicals invaded his senses and he jolted from the couch he laid on.<p>

"About time you came to your senses Kakarot."

Goku rubbed his temples; his smile vanished from his pale face. Vegeta grunted, "Have you never heard of contraceptives you clown?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma whacked him over the head. Ignoring his low growling, Bulma turned back to Goku, "so what do you plan on doing?"

Goku was silent for a brief few seconds, "where's Chi?"

"Well the doc who peed in his pants had to be carried away by the nurses, so she's most probably still in the examination room." Krillin sat next to Goku, "you ok man?"

Goku smiled weakly, "I'm not sure. Half of me is happy that she's ok and pregnant, and the other half-" He sighed and ran his hands through his spiky hair, "Where's the doctor? He was acting weird when he came out of the examination room?"

"Right h…here," a soft voice squeaked from around the corner of the wall.

"Well if it isn't the pipsqueak who wet his pants. How in god's name did you become a doctor with a weak bladder?"

The man's lips trembled at Vegeta's comment, but ignored it, "When we were examining your wife-"

"Girlfriend," Goku corrected him.

"Er… your girlfriend suddenly sat up and kicked a nurse into the wall. That nurse now has a few broken ribs. However besides that, after your wi…er I mean girlfriend kicked the nurse she became unconscious again and then some freaky blue light surrounded her body, before dying out. Now this is my first time seeing this and I thought maybe you guys could give me answers."

"Well Chi has done martial arts before, but blue light? I don't know what you are talking about," Goku scratched his head.

"Don't screw with me!" Doctor Palmer suddenly screamed causing the gang to jump, "You know what that light is, I know it! You two aren't normal human beings!" he pointed at the two oblivious Saiyans.

"What The fuck! How dare you call me abnormal!" Vegeta hissed trying to punch Palmer's face in, but Goku held him back.

"You aren't! I'm a mentalist, I've been analyzing people for forty- three years now and you're not normal!"

"Whatever you're smoking must be some heavy shit, you need to get your head examined you pedophile!"

Palmer gulp, trying his best not to cower at those sharp canines he saw, snapping and ready to rip his throat out. He opened his mouth bravely to say more, but was only interrupted by the nurse, "Doctor the patient has regained consciousness and is asking for her boyfriend."

Palmer gripped his fists tightly and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, "Che whatever," he turned to walk away and whispered, "You are not normal."

"THAT'S IT! LET ME GO KAKAROT BEFORE I MAKE YOU IMPOTENT, SO THAT THE ONLY CHILD YOU WILL EVER HAVE IS THIS ONE!" Vegeta yelled his eyes bloodshot and the throbbing vein on his forehead prominent.

"Vegeta calm down before you get a hemorrhage," Bulma whacked him over the head again, "Ignore that bastard and let's go see Chi Chi."

* * *

><p>Chi Chi rubbed her temples and groaned at the yelling voices coming from outside. <em>God it feels like I have a hangover, my muscles are so weak and it feels like I ran a mile.<em> She peered about the room, her eyes stopping at the little spider cracks that ran up the wall in front of her. _What happened there?_

"Chi!" a soft calming voice yelp as her beloved entered the room, enveloping her in his big warm arms. She snuggled in his warmth and then looked up to him with glossy eyes, "I'm s…s…so sorry Goku."

He smiled wiping a stray tear from her face, "For what silly? I'm happy and I love you. I want the child."

She gasped at what he had said and her heart fluttered in relief, "you want the-"

"Yep, I think we'd be good parents, don't you guys agree?"

"I think you knocked your head too hard when you fell."

"Vegeta!"

"What it's true. If the harpy gave birth to the brat and if Kakarot looked after it, it would be like a child looking after a child."

"Whatever 'Geta I think I'll be a great dad and when we go to our first year in college, I will marry you Chi. Because I want to be a part of every part of your life."

* * *

><p>Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, shit was going to hit the fan and he knew it the minute they stepped into the house.<p>

"So you guys are back from your holiday? How did the Ki training go?"

Vegeta dropped his bag on the floor, crossed his arms and glared at Goku.

"Hehe, well it was ok I guess. We haven't quite perfected it yet. "

Bardock knitted his eyebrows together, "Well, it's a start I guess-"

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Goku twiddled his thumbs, "There comes a time in every man's life-"

Bardock put his hand up to silence Goku, "son, are you coming out to me?"

Vegeta sniggered behind the palm of his hand and Goku turned scarlet, "Hell no, I'm trying to say that there comes a time in every man's life-"

"Good night," Bardock rolled his eyes not in the mood to listen to his son ramble on.

"But it's only seven, there are kids still playing outside."

"Then go play, but I'm going to bed-"

"Chi Chi is pregnant!"

Silence, except for the sound of the soft willowing of the wind.

"What?" Bardock's face was pale; his eyes wide and full of fury.

"Chi Chi is with child, my child."

Nappa put a hand on Bardock's shoulder, "Bardock I think-"

"You think! OH that's rich! I warned you of this, of the consequences, the things I foresaw. We were meant to prevent this not add fuel to the fire and now we are in even greater risk! I told you not to let them go, to push forward the training but you-"

"Bardock, that's enough!" Nappa's voice shook the walls, "What is done is done. Goku, take Vegeta to your room for now."

Vegeta slapped Goku's hands away, "What? There is no way I'm leaving before you explain what the hell Bardock means by what he just said."

"Vegeta…go!" Nappa's voice was full of malice and evil intent that Vegeta could only stomp his feet stubbornly up the stairs.

Nappa grabbed the front of Bardock's top, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I'm perfectly sane; you are the one whose mind needs to be checked."

Their voices were so low that even Saiyan ears trying to secretly listen could not even hear them.

"Yes you predicted another Saiyan child being born while they were on vacation and yes this does create problems, but what other option did we have? You know how stubborn they both are, even if we had stopped them they would have snuck out-"

"They are Saiyans and as Saiyans their thirst for fighting is larger to that of screwing around, they would've-"

"No you are wrong. They are not truly Saiyan, we made sure of that the very minute that we brought them to this backwater planet and raised them as humans. Yes they are Saiyan in heart and power, but in mind, their thinking is different. Now we had to teach them how to channel Ki and that is exactly what they have done, you felt their power as soon as they came to the front door."

"But it is not enough." Bardock hissed his eyes red and full of murdering intent.

"The problem is that you want them to run before they can even learn how to walk."

"Only because I have seen the future, of what will become if you don't drill the true reason of their training in their heads!"

"I'm afraid of what they'd do when they find out that they are not normal."

* * *

><p><em>Not normal.<em> Again those words whispered furiously in Vegeta's ears and he was frustrated that he could not hear anything of the conversation except those two words, "don't fuck with me!" he punched the door, causing the smooth wood to give away, creating a hole.

"Vegeta! Damn it that's my door you're venting on!"

"Did you hear that Kakarot?" Vegeta said completely ignoring his friends complaints, "That's four times in one day someone's told us that we're not normal."

"Maybe that's because we can use Ki?" suggested Goku.

"No that's not it I mean even Roshi can use Ki and he is…wait scratch that Roshi isn't normal. But Bardock, Nappa, Turles and even Raditz can use Ki, so what makes us different to them?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you curious at all you thick headed clown?"

"No, to be honest I'm more worried about me and Chi and why dad was acting that way about my child."

"Hn," Vegeta thought that that had been strange too; he clenched his fists and growled.

_You're not normal_,

Just what in hell was that suppose to mean?

* * *

><p>Red eyes gleamed through the thick smoke and the screams of death grew louder. The fire crackled as red as the sky and a sickening laughed pierced through the air. A slimy tail wrapped around his neck, the foul stench of blood and wine invaded all senses, and as the bile ran up his throat the red eyes said, "You're not the one to bring me down."<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta shot up from his bed, panting as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead .His trembling hands ran through his raven spikes, <em>crap what the hell was that?<em>

He sank back into the pillows, trying to go back to sleep, but the moment he closed his eyes the images burnt in his brain. Vegeta swore beneath his breath and kicked the blankets from his naked torso. He got dressed and took to the streets, walking into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck, Bulma's dad finally fixed the security system, how am I going to get to her balcony without tripping the alarm<em>? And at that moment Roshi's voice echoed in his head_, Ki can be used to fly_. Vegeta didn't think it would work, but it was worth the try. He breathed in and out slowly, letting his Ki envelop his body. The blue wisps of Ki crackled, and gathered beneath his feet. He released it elevating himself upwards, but it was difficult. He had little control and instead of going up he had done a full 360 turn dropping head first into the ground.

"Ouch…ouch ouch ouch! Fuck ouch!" Vegeta yelped rubbing his red forehead.

He wasn't going to fail this; he'd learn to fly even if it took all night. Again he gathered his Ki and with more concentration he wobbled in the air, up and down like a butterfly. When he came close to Bulma's balcony, he could feel his Ki slipping away, and when it did he leapt out barely grapping hold of the edge of the balcony. He heaved himself up and opened Bulma's sliding door. Like a predator he crept in, onyx eyes glowing in the moonlight as he reached her bed. Tentatively he brushed away her cerulean locks from her face and kissed her rosy cheek. He traced a slow, sensuous pattern down her silky cheek, smiling softly. "Woman wake up," he whispered, "woman."

Bulma moaned and rolled to face him, "Vegeta what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could not sleep," he brushed back her hair, his onyx eyes possessive on her oval face.

She gave a tiny smile and yawned, scooting over to give him some space to crawl in with her. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around her tiny waist, biting gently at her neck trailing upwards towards her jaw.

"Such seductive lips", he whispered softly against her lips.

"Vegeta," she moaned, "I'm tired."

He paid no heed and began nibbling her bottom lip, catching it in a soft tug before hotly thrusting his tongue in her moist mouth.

"Vegeta. I . need. To. Sleep," she panted through each hot kiss. Vegeta rolled his eyes and backed away sighing, "Fine."

"Thank you," Bulma cooed as she kissed him on the cheek, snuggling in his warm embrace, "Vegeta?"

"Hn"

"You still haven't told me if you love me."

"I…Idiot! Where did that come from?"

"Don't call me an idiot and just answer the damn question you jer- mph"

He silenced her with his soft warm lips again. A peck here and there, "I love you ok, are you happy now, you stupid woman?"

Bulma's heart stopped. Literally. She could not have believed that she would have heard those words coming from Vegeta's mouth, not in a million years.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like a fish?"

And then he had to go pop the happy moment.

"I love you too you jerk."

* * *

><p>He woke up with a cold sweat, not really remembering what he had dreamt about. He only knew that it had been horrific enough to make him shiver in his boots. <em>Where am I? Oh right Bulma's room<em>. He looked at the tangled blue curls spread across his naked torso and sighed as he ran his hand through her hair, twirling a blue strand around his fingers. As he brought the silky strand to his lips, red eyes flashed in his mind and he clutched his head. _What the fuck's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em>sorry if this chapter is short, but i'm too tired. i just finish writing two exams and i'm pooped. also sorry if there's spelling or grammer issues. please review<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank 123, Sim, rychefan, kk, joys, angel, trunksgf96, lintu-lvr4, flee27, ynallesh, vegetita, Guest213, BLEHBLEH, Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, yuri, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Hey Vegeta I'm taking to you."

"Huh? Oh Kakarot, what is it?"

Goku frowned, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, regardless of the glare he got.

"What's wrong? You seem lost and you look even angrier than usual. Have you been getting any sleep?"

Vegeta twitched and rubbed his throbbing temples. Those red eyes appearing again, haunting him since that night he had spent at Bulma's.

"It's nothing," he lied through clenched teeth and continued to stare aimlessly at the chalkboard. Their Math teacher was an elderly woman, with bad breath and a hairy mole on her upper lip. Vegeta dreaded growing old just from the sight, "Her ears are so big you could probably swat flies with them." Vegeta said these words softly that even Goku couldn't hear.

But growing old was the last thing to worry about right now. Things just didn't make sense; they didn't make sense at all. And as his chest tightened, it brought him back to the memory of what had happened this morning. _Exactly what the hell was that?_

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

Vegeta lay panting on the forest floor. The soft feathery grass caressed his bare back and the wind blew gently through air. He watched the steady rise and falls of his chest and held his hand towards the rising sun. The crimson hue outlined his fingers and he could not help but notice that he had gotten stronger. That he had made a bridge between his and Goku's abilities. He smirked with satisfaction, turning his head eastwards to marvel at his work. It had taken him three days, three days of dimming out everything and concentrating on just the targets in front of him; each target had its bull's-eye complete blown away. However, just as he guessed, he might have gotten his aim right but his stamina and power of the blast was lacking. That was something he'd have to work on, after all, just using three Ki blasts shouldn't deplete his energy down to zero; like it had. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, to gather enough strength to walk, when he heard something. Someone was breathing in his ear.

"What the fuck!" he yelled in fright and turned his head to see no one. But the person was breathing heavily, as if they were running. A sharp pain shot through his head, and he clutched it in agony, nausea rising bile up his throat. Suddenly his vision became blurry and images began moving as if they were ghosts. There was screaming and the sounds of heavy gunfire. A woman, who was oddly dressed, ran through passage ways, holding something close to her chest. She turned the corner were some marble beams began to crumble, when a voice somewhere called out to her. She turned her head and smiled, "Nappa! Thank the goddess."

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Vegeta had woken an hour after he had passed out, after seeing that vision. He had been late for school so he didn't get the time to question Nappa about it. But it irritated him, the memory grated his brain and his patience began slipping away. He wanted answers; they were hiding something, Bardock and Nappa both. He just knew it, his instinct told him so. In fact it had been bothering him for quite a while, but he had brushed it off every time. The sudden interest in shoving Goku and him into intense training, the impatience and constant nag from Nappa to push themselves harder at their training. What guardian in their right mind would neglect the education and health of a child and instead be concerned for their martial arts training? The whispering and secrecy of the issue with Goku's child. That topic should not have set so much fire as it did….so why did it?<p>

Vegeta sighed and cracked his neck, relieving some tension from his shoulder as he massaged it.

"Hey 'Geta after you are done by the lockers, meet me at the cafeteria."

"As if I would find you in any other place Kakarot."

Goku grinned sheepishly and ran off, leaving Vegeta back into his own world.

* * *

><p>As Vegeta made his way through the bustling cafeteria, he tried not to blast the girls the pressed their boobs against him, asking him to join them at their table. If he been the old Vegeta, he would've took them up on the offer, but now his eyes were glued onto one thing…Bulma.<p>

He spotted her at their table and his heart fluttered. He stood behind her as he slid his hand up her arm and shoulder. His long, warm fingers brushed her hair from the side of her bare neck. His breath warmed the shell of her ear as he kissed her softly on her neck.

"What took you so long?" she moaned leaning her neck to give him better access.

"I had to get my books from the locker," he slid his hand down her arm and placed his palm in the curve of her waist.

As much as Bulma was enjoying his touch, she could not help but feel a bit shy as her friends looked at them with silly grins plastered on their faces.

"Uh Vegeta?"

"Mmm?" his tongue slid up along her throat before he gently bit her ear.

"Maybe you should stop groping me now." Her cheeks turned crimson as heat flashed to her nether regions.

"Maybe you should define groping." His hand slid across her stomach, warming up her abdomen and stealing her breath before slowly moving back to her waist. "Is that groping?"

Technically, no. but she felt his touch in places where he wasn't touching her at all. "Not unless you move your hand up."

"How about if I go down?" his deep chuckle spread across the side of her throat. "Do you want me to go down Bul-ma?"

However, before she could reply; that pain shot through Vegeta's head again. And he stumbled away from Bulma; falling on one knee.

"Vegeta! Vegeta are you ok?" Bulma's face turned pale and she kneeled next to him.

"Maybe he doesn't have enough blood in his legs to stand," Krillin giggled elbowing Yamcha in the gut.

But that joke flew out the window as soon as Vegeta dropped to the floor on his side.

Again his vision blurred and the woman who he had previously seen was rushing Nappa through passages; as the roof collapsed behind them.

"Is it Frieza?" Nappa's voice was filled with dread; he pumped more Ki into his legs trying to catch up to the woman.

"Yes, the bastard is tearing the planet apart; we need to get Vegeta to safety."

"Then he knows. The legendary prophecy has him scared stiff."

"All that matters, Nappa, is Vegeta. He is the one Frieza is after. "

* * *

><p>"Holly shit!"<p>

"Vegeta are you all right?" Bulma had tears in her eyes, as she clung to him for dear life.

He didn't respond, in fact he couldn't even breathe, he pushed her aside gently and stood up.

"I have to go."

He backed away and began running, he didn't look where he was running and he didn't care as long as it got him home where he could get answers.

"HEY KID WATCH OUT!"

Vegeta hadn't realized that he'd been standing in the middle of the street until he saw the headlights of the truck that rammed into him.

"Somebody call 911!"

"Is he alive?"

"Shit he is alive, but look at the truck!"

Vegeta peeked through one eye looking at the flabbergasted faces around him. _That's odd I don't feel any pain._ He put his hands down, which he lifted to shield himself, and gasped at what he saw. He was ok, but the truck was not. The whole front had smashed in like a tin can; with the imprint of Vegeta etch in. the indicator lights flicked on and off as the hollering sound of the alarm echoed around.

"Shit," Vegeta swore underneath his breath backing away slowly, knowing there would be trouble; by the look of the shocked faces surrounding him. He sprinted quickly into an alley.

"He went that way officer!"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

He looked around for an exit. The last thing he needed was the media sniffing up his ass. _Up? UP! That's it!_ He concentrated and hovered as much as he could until he was hanging, two stories up, on the edge of a windowsill.

He heard footsteps clattering in the alley, and sirens blaring.

"He was here I'm sure of it officer, I swear. He dented the truck like it was nothing. He lifted it up with his bare hands and then smashed it into the ground!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Man it's amazing how much people can exaggerate._

"So you're saying that a kid about the size of a dwarf picked up a truck and swung it around like pizza dough?"

Vegeta growled menacingly, _who the fuck are you calling a dwarf? You look more like the part with that huge ass beard of yours! Bet you could smuggle a cat in that thing._

"Alright let's check the next alley," the man huff and the footstep clattered away. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, only to widen his eyes, realizing that he had let go of the windowsill.

"Aw shit."

**BANG!**

Vegeta stood up with a small cut on his cheek, dusting his jeans as he got up; he looked at the floor of the pavement and gulp. The whole pavement floor had cave in and the car alarms nearby went off like crazy. What made matters worse was that a child no older than 7 had seen everything. The child stood there mouth agape in shock as his soccer ball fell from his hands. Vegeta cleared his throat nervously and patted the kid on the head, "Er…stay in school."

* * *

><p>"Nappa! Nappa! Get your ass out here!"<p>

"What the hell are you screaming for you twerp! Why aren't you at school?"

"Start talking."

"Are you on drugs Vegeta? I am talking!"

"Not about that! About the truck!"

"What truck?"

"The truck with my imprint in it!"

"…"

"Look a truck rammed into me this morning and I made a fucking dent in it! If it had anymore wrinkles it'd be Roshi's neck!"

"…"

"Yeah, and you know what else? I fell from a fucking two story house and made the pavement collapse. Not only that while coming in here I pulled the door of the hinges and Claudia asked if I was hungry…."

"…"

"I…I've been having dreams of you on some planet with this woman holding a baby, saying something about protecting me from Freezoid or something."

"Frieza… whoa hey Vegeta calm down! Calm down now!"

"Huh?" Vegeta realized that during his panic attack his Ki had rushed out and enveloped him, crackling; as the wisps licked the air.

"Look Vegeta you have to calm down or all of us will be in shi-" an electric current zapped through Nappa's head and he growled, "Fuck we are too late."

* * *

><p>There was no such thing as a challenge anymore. That word no longer existed in Frieza's dictionary. In fact his muscles felt tight and his mind jittery from sitting in his chair doing nothing all day. He placed his forefinger to his lips, knowing on his black nail when a shiver ran down his spine. At first his eyes were as wide as saucers, but then they narrowed to two slits, filled with murdering intent. Was it a mistake? Perhaps he wasn't concentrated? But there is was again, something tugging on his mind and then constricting around his throat until he found it difficult to breathe. His Adams apple bobbed uneasily as he gritted his teeth.<p>

"My lord did you feel that?"

He turned his icy gaze to the screen that had Zarbon's face enlarged upon and said nothing. He laced his fingers and turned his chair so that his back faced the computer screen.

Zarbon fidgeted nervously, he hated it when Frieza kept him on edge like this. Maybe his scouter was broken; _I mean there is no way someone with that power level could exist. We made sure of that. That feeling must have been a disturbance within the universe perhaps._ Zarbon looked at the floor as he tried to calm his fears.

"Zarbon."

"Y…yes my lord."

"Where did the power level resonate from?"

"Erm…*clears throat* Earth my lord."

"Then you should be heading that way."

"But my lord we still haven't check Planet Cyprus yet and-"

The chair suddenly spun and crimson eyes flashed dangerously, "GET YOUR PATHETIC ASS TO EARTH ZARBON!"

"Y…yes my lord."

And with that the screen went blank.

_Vegeta, that son of a bitch may have done this, it has to be that bastard! _Frieza grinded his canines hard, the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" he roared punching the arm of his chair as the named oozed like venom from his black lips. "Who do you think you are? Challenging me!"

_I will find you and when I do, you will dread the moment you were even born._

* * *

><p>Hoho the plot thickens. Hiya everybody. I know this update is late. Sorry sorry. But hey better late than never right? Hoping to gets lots of messages.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Anonymous blogger, sim, kunz007, Kakurosu, rychefan, anymeaddict trunksgf96, lintu-lvr4, flee27, ynallesh, vegetita, Guest213, BLEHBLEH, Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, yuri, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Nappa paced around the lounge, arms crossed and wrinkles etched deep into his forehead. Vegeta followed his long bulky movements with his eyes, bouncing his right knee impatiently.

"Nappa?"

"…"

"Nappa?"

"…"

"Nappa!"

"What Vegeta!"

"What is going on here?"

Nappa glared and clenched his fists, "I told you, I will answer everything as soon as Bardock gets here with Kakarot. So be patient and shut up!"

Vegeta felt anger bubble through his veins; he had the sudden urge to punch Nappa for such insolence, but control himself, shocked that he felt that way towards his guardian. Instead he snarled and twisted his head, with pride, upwards.

Just then the doorbell rang, alarming Nappa, as he jumped. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this action, _what the…Nappa never jumps; he isn't scared that easily, just what the hell is going on?_

"Ah Bardock… thank the Goddess."

"Oh that's new, happy to see me Nappa? Want me to explain it to the brats because you were too incompetent to do so in the first place, when I told you too?"

Nappa blared his teeth, "Shut your trap third class!"

But Bardock didn't feel at all intimidate he merely snorted and nudged Goku to sit next to Vegeta, "I thought we dropped our status differences the moment our planet blew up."

"PLANET! WHAT PLANET!" Vegeta stood up, frustrated and utterly confused.

"Vegeta sit down! All will be told to you, just wait-"

"WAIT! Oh that's rich." Vegeta huffed, but sat back down none the less.

"Well I say we start from the very beginning, unless you have better idea, as you always do Nappa?"

"Fine with me third class," Nappa grinned, savoring the bitter-look of contempt on Bardock's face.

"Well to start off, firstly Kakarot and Vegeta, you aren't human. Before you interrupt me Vegeta, let me say that what I say is indeed true. We are not powerless humans, but belong to a greater, stronger race called Saiyans. "

"S…Saiyans?" Goku stuttered, still unsure of what to believe, after hearing that your entire existence as you knew it, was all a lie.

"Look I know it's a bit of a shock for you-"

"Feh, a bit Nappa? Really? Try fucking shocking for them, the brats would have been less confused had we told them earlier; as I had asked you too."

"I told you they weren't ready to know! Even now they aren't ready! But we have no choice but to tell them, because for all we know Frieza could be sending the entire Ginyu force down here. Look brats you just have to calm down and hear what we have to say, and that whatever we are telling you now aren't jokes. You are indeed pure blooded Saiyans; however as to why we brought you to Earth and bought you up as humans is because we needed the best camouflage we could get, to hide from our enemies. But I'm getting ahead of myself as Bardock said we should start from the very beginning.

There was once a planet called Plant, which was inhabited by a race of docile, weak Tuffles. Although weak with the power level of an ant, they were highly intellectual, whereas Saiyans were not. They had developed cities and advanced technology that the universe had yet seen. Saiyans, on the other hand, weren't native to the planet at all, in fact, there isn't any source regarding to the origins of the Saiyan race. We are a complete mystery, as to how we got to Plant, no one knows. However, despite their incredible technologies, the Tuffles co-existed with us 'barbarically strong' Saiyans. We made tribes and dwelled out in the badlands, which is land filled with vast rocky, red deserts. Some state the two societies simply evolved alongside one another, while others state that the Tuffles welcomed the Saiyan race with open arms and treated them as equals-"

"Hn the entire Tuffle race regarded the Saiyans as slaves, we were never equals," Bardock cut in, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "Hence why the war broke out."

"W…war?" Goku squeaked.

"Yes I was getting to that part Bardock, stop interrupting! Yes regardless of their origins, one Saiyan became dominant amongst the collective tribes, he developed the intelligence that matched, even dominated the Tuffles. That Saiyan was none other than your father, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes became as wide as saucers and he looked as if he had just had a brain hemorrhage. "My…F…Father?" he whispered the word so softly that Saiyan ears strained to hear.

"Your father incited a swift, brutal war against the Tuffles with the intent of eradicating them entirely. The conflicts reached a general stalemate since, though they possessed great strength, us Saiyans were vastly outnumbered by the Tuffle populace. The Tuffles were then able to even the odds with their technological prowess. Fortunately, the war was brought to an end due to the arrival of an event that occurred once every hundred years…a full-moon."

"Hn what separates us Saiyans from the feeble human race is that we have tails and they don't."

"I don't have a tail!" Goku shouted at his father, cringing when his father glared at him for interrupting.

"Actually you did have one, we all did little bro," Raditz walked into the lounge with Turles following behind.

"Yeah, but we had them cut off and with the help of our allies here on Earth, we destroyed the moon." Turles said, plopping on the couch.

"What! I thought that it was a solar flare that destroyed it!" Goku gasped, rattling his older brother, "And how come you know all of this and I don't?"

"Because brother we are older than you hence we grew up on our planet along with learning its customs and legends."

"We even transformed into feral Great Apes before." Turles's eyes twinkled, "Ah those were the good old days!"

"APES! APES! WHAT THE F-"

"You see this is why I said they weren't ready to find out! The brat keeps freaking out over little things! Yes we had the ability to turn into apes; Oozaru is what it was called. When we were Oozarus our power levels was at its highest, but there was a power that could go beyond that. A legend of a Super Saiyan, no one has seen one, but it was said to be a power that was omnipotent, nothing in the entire universe could match up to it. But we'll get to that later, about your father, once the Tuffles were annihilated we took what little of the technology that interested us, we crowned him King and named the planet after him. Planet Vegeta, you were named after your father…You are the Prince of all Saiyans."

* * *

><p>Dodoria spun in his chair, bored as hell; before he kicked his feet and switched the systems computer on; doing a little search on the planet Earth.<p>

"Mph what a pitiful planet." He sneered as he read the data base, "A race filled with low Ki levels and puny technology, why would they even bring the prince there?"

"Maybe, because it's the perfect cover-up. Who would've thought Saiyans, who saw power as the highest of priorities, would settle amongst powerless beings." Zarbon's monotonous voice came from the door. He walked towards the terminal, the door shutting automatically behind him. "Move you overgrown bubblegum, I can't reach the buttons."

Dodoria's purple lips pulled back revealing his sharp canines, he growled and spun his chair to the side, muttering curses in an unknown language. Zarbon snorted at his behavior and his fingers danced lightly over the keyboard. "Seems that the planet is more water than land, pitiful is an understatement Dodoria, it's a fucking waste of space that will be destroyed the minute those filthy monkeys are in our hands."

"How long till we get there? I'm bored as hell!" Dodoria spat, ignoring what Zarbon had said.

"One month, Earth time, why don't you spar in the training room and lose some lard to pass time?"

Dodoria raged and threw a punch in his comrades stomach, Zarbon blocked, smirking; he phased away from Dodoria and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta? Vegeta say something." Nappa looked at his prince with worry.<p>

"I…I knew from the time I was little," Vegeta's said just above a whisper, "that I wasn't normal."

He stood up from the couch his eyes narrowed down angrily that creases formed in-between his eyebrows, "Everyone knew…Everyone knew that we weren't human, that we were Saiyans!" he snarled and threw his fist out as the anger coursed through his veins. He gripped the front of Nappa's top, barking in his face with menace, "Why would you keep something so important from me until now! WHY?"

Nappa averted his eyes, "I could only raise you, as long as you thought you were human, it would've complicated things. If I had let you release your Ki to its full potential when you were younger, Frieza and his lap dogs would have mopped the floor with you; and all hope for us would have been lost."

Vegeta clenched his teeth until you could hear the sound of his teeth grinding, he let Nappa go and ran his hands through his raven locks, "A prince…me?"

"And me, am I royalty too?" Goku asked, not affected as much as Vegeta was by the news.

"No Kakarot you're a third class, along with your father and brothers. I on the other hand am an elite, I have sworn allegiance and loyalty to the royal bloodline and have put all my strength into protect them. I was your mother's bodyguard Vegeta."

"I don't give a shit," Vegeta hissed, unable to push the seething fury he felt, away.

"Vegeta! Don't you dare. You have no idea-"

"Hn you right I don't, why should I?"

"You need to understand, Frieza was after you, he still is! Your mother-"

"I could give a fuck about someone who I don't even know! We not even related, you're a complete stranger and so is she-"

**SLAP!**

Vegeta growled as he touched his split lip, blood oozing out onto his fingertips. He sucked his bottom lip, rolling his tongue along the deep cut and spat on the floor.

Nappa gripped his shoulder hard his fingers digging into Vegeta's skin as Vegeta yelped dropping to one knee, "You know nothing about your mother, about the sacrifice she made to keep you safe! If you talk shit about her it will not be tolerated."

"Nappa calm down, the brat has a right to vent, after all the life he has been living is a lie," Bardock intervened. "Vegeta I apologize on my family's behalf for not telling you when indeed I wanted to, but I am somewhat to blame for Nappa holding back. You see when we still lived on planet Vegeta I was sent on a purging mission-"

"P…purging?" Goku's eyes grew wide, "You killed people dad?"

"Of course, as I said; we are not like these weak feeble-minded humans, we are warriors build to kill, to conquer and destroy. We do not think that by eat skittles we can fart out rainbows like the humans do. Regardless of being under Frieza's reign or not we would have still killed, its instinct to us, we live to fight. And on my purging mission I was sent to Kanassa, a home planet of psychic fish-like beings. Before completely annihilating them, one sneaky bastard caught me by surprise and somehow transferred his powers to me. From that day onward I've been able to see the future…and Vegeta" he looked at Vegeta with as much seriousness as possible, "your future still doesn't look promising, it's as cloudy as it was the first time I saw it. Frieza will kill you if you fight him."

Vegeta felt the blood drained from his body, he couldn't breathe let alone move. All of this pressure suddenly being dumped on his shoulders didn't help. He wanted out. In fact he wanted nothing to do with any of it. "Not. My. Fight." He snarled jabbing Bardock in the chest, hard, with his forefinger.

"That's it then? You are going to walk away from your responsibilities? Away from the people who sacrificed their lives so that you could live? Your people Vegeta! Your planet! Your kingdom, blown to nothing by that fucking lizard and you'd walk away?" Nappa's eyes darken, he could not believe it, and he could not believe that all his work would be flushed down the drain along with Frieza dancing on their graves. "Whether you like it or not brat, you are our prince, the last remaining heir to our kingdom and you are Saiyan! Whether you like it or not Frieza will be here and with a whole lot of fire power. Whether you like it or not he will kill us all and everything we care about. Even kakarot's women and the half-breed."

"What!" Goku panicked, "No not Chi! No!"

"Will you not fight to protect that? To protect her Vegeta? The one you love?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and it felt as though someone ripped his heart out…

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

_Bulma._

He was silent for a few before clearing his throat, _if they touch her, they will die._

"Tell me what to do Nappa."

The Saiyans let out breaths of relief. Nappa smirked and patted Vegeta's back, "That's more I like it brat. First to tell you exactly what went wrong and why Frieza is itching to get his hands on you. It all began that day. The day you were born."

* * *

><p><span>Flashback (will be from Nappa's point of view.)<span>

I looked at the brat nestled between the royal blue blankets and shivered. His ink-black eyes stared straight at me, void of fear, a predator's gaze.

"Nappa, I take it that you'll be escorting me to Endor?"

I tore my gaze from the infant to Queen Serifa Ouji, and nodded my head, placing my palm over my heart as a symbol of respect. "Yes my queen."

She snorted and waved her hand to usher me away. "As you wish," I said, bowing before leaving.

Saiyan infants amazed me; the complexity of their development was astounding. But what was more astounding was the prince's power level. Only a babe and his power was as high as most elites, and looked to be even higher within the near future. In fact, he showed such promise that he might be the strongest Saiyan to ever become from any of us. A slight flutter of pride filled my chest as well as jealousy. If only I had such a power level.

Since the time that they are born, infant's power potentials are measured. The reason why we Saiyans do this is because there are only two ways to unlock an infant's power. The first is to send the weak off world and let them turn into Oozarus; to purge planets and prove their worth. The second is to let the moderate or above power levels experience a strong emotion such as hate or anger. Those infants are instilled with these emotions until they reach the peak of their power ability. Of course on top of all of this, all Saiyans had tutoring and training to improve themselves even further.

I came out from my thoughts as I rounded the corridor of the med bay to the incubator pod facility. Familiar black spiky hair drew my attention and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Bardock," I greeted from behind. The third class soldier turned to face me, scouter set over his eye.

"Nappa," he grunted before turning back to the glass barrier that separated us from the new born Saiyan infants.

"I take it Milleyana gave birth?"

The third class paled at the question and rubbed his neck, "Milleyana is no more."

The words pained him greatly, and I who had never mated before, could have only imagined the intensity of that pain; because Saiyans mated for life.

"My apologies and what of the brat?"

He pointed towards a pod on the other side and I looked. It was a male and a carbon copy of Bardock no less. "His chosen name?" I asked gruffly.

"Kakarot."

"A strong name," I said, but he only snorted, "Only in name not in power."

"He is to be sent off world then?"

"Hn to some backward planet. I hear the inhabitants there very much resemble us except they have no power or tails." He turned around and faced me, "May the goddess guide you."

"And to you as well," I nodded my head, before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Zapping through the air was my second favorite thing to do next to fighting. And as the wind wisped past my Ki, my dwelling came into view. I landed and entered the dome shaped building, kicking off my boots and armor. My tail swished behind me whilst I walked into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower cascaded down my back, easing the tension from my shoulders. Lathering soap into my hands I scrubbed the only two places that I had any visible hair, my tail and mustache. After a few more minutes the water turned cold, so I switched the taps off, drying myself off with my Ki. Before digging into the third thing any Saiyan loved best in the universe…food.<p>

* * *

><p>King Vegeta Ouji sipped on the wine that he had poured out for him and his guest. A guest I rather much see groveling at our feet as I watch him die.<p>

"So should we get down to business Lord Frieza?"

Frieza's lips curled with venom intent, "Ah, I heard that the lovely Queen Serifa gave birth to your heir?"

I tensed and looked at the king. He had gripped the edges of his throne until his knuckles turned white and what was most worrisome was that I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Frieza's eyes danced with glee as he took a sip from his wine goblet, licking the side of his mouth where the wine had dripped.

"Are we here to discuss a treaty or whether or not I have a brat?" the king's brows furrowed.

Frieza sniggered, "The topics are both related Vegeta. I was merely proposing that the treaty will stand with some form of compensation."

The king drew in a breath through his nostrils and his eyes widened, "you want my heir?"

"Yes," the tyrant stated with ease, as if he was so sure that was what he'd get. "Unless you'd like to refuse and invite war at your doorstep?"

I clenched my fists. That fucker played us well; he knew we now had no option but to give the prince up. I could feel my tail lashing out angrily behind me and the movement drew Frieza's attention to me. "Do you have a problem with my deal Saiyan?" he said the word with as much filth as he could muster.

"Not. At. All. Lord. Frieza." I hissed the words through grinding teeth.

His eyes narrowed, "Your tail says otherwise. Zarbon what say you cut off that unfaithful tail who doesn't bare the same thoughts as its master does."

The beauty wannabe made a disk in his hands with his Ki and before I could bolt, the Ginyu force held me down face first into the ground. Nobody helped, they were all rooted in their spots with fear and as the Frieza lap dog let go of his Ki a searing pain throbbed though my ass. I however, refused to show my pain and I bit the inside of my lip hard, drawing blood, muffling the sound of my scream.

They dropped me to the ground and turned to walk away, except for that fucking lizard. He bended down in front of me grabbing my throat with his slimy tail and his disgusting face close to mines so that I felt his repulsive breath against my nose. "I hear a tail is the pride of a Saiyan warrior. We wouldn't want yours to end up the same way now do we Vegeta?"

* * *

><p>"It will grow back," the old goat of a doctor said as he pulled me out of the Regeneration tank.<p>

"In twenty years time yes," I growl, bile rose up my throat and I slammed my fist down hard on the steel operating table. It bent backwards from the force of my punch making the doctor let out a tired sigh, "guess I'll have to get that replaced."

I grunted not listening to a word his said, my mind was filled with horrible pictures. _How dare those bastards put their filthy hands on my tail!_ I suddenly want nothing more than war to come to our doorstep, and then maybe I can kill those fucking Ginyu jokers and Frieza too!

* * *

><p>"You called my queen?" I greet her by bending on one knee and my right fist over my heart.<p>

"My apologies for the tail Nappa. My husband didn't intervene…our son-" her voice broke and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I assure you my queen; king Vegeta will do everything that he can to prevent prince Vegeta from Frieza's clutches."

Her face drooped and she scowled, "How can you still idolize me as a queen when I am so weak as to try and stop a Saiyan infant from doing his duty as a prince. He will start his training soon and it will be with Lord Frieza to ensure the safety of our planet through treaty."

I gnaw at my lip, wanting to say something, until the doors to the royal chambers banged open.

* * *

><p>"Bardock how dare you!" I hissed squeezing his throat even harder, "You are a third class and prohibited to enter here. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"<p>

"It's a…cough cough…emergan…cough emergency!"

I remove my hands letting his body slither to the floor, as his body wrecked with deep coughs. His eyes widened when he looked at me again, "Y…your tail?"

I looked away when the pain and remembrance of my missing tail hits me. He doesn't say more on the topic, but he instead stands up and looks at the queen, "Please forgive my insolence, but what I'm about to say is very important."

I was stunned. I couldn't move when Bardock finished his story. Fish beings from Kanassa? Visions? Planet Meat purging mission gone wrong, because they were ambushed by Dodoria and his crew? Planet Vegeta will be destroyed? Frieza will capture the prince and raise him as his personal killing machine?

"This has to be a joke," I snarled, "There is no way our planet could be destroyed!"

"Like it or hate it, it will happen nonetheless, and I will not sit around waiting for it to happen. I leave for Earth today with my brat twins, Raditz and Turles, Kakarot has already been sent there."

My eyes popped with rage, "you plan on turning tail and hiding? That isn't the Saiyan way!"

"THERE WILL BE NO MORE SAIYANS TO JUDGE ME ON MY DISICION MAKING! SO FORGIVE ME IF I DON"T GIVE A FUCK!"

I bit back that bitter comment and glared at him, "so you'll leave us to our fate then?"

He glared back, "I will not lose another that is close to me. Not after Milliyana died."

My mouth is agape and I didn't realize it until he stalked past me dipping down to whisper in the queen's ear. "Hn," was his last retort before exiting.

"What did the third class tell you?" I asked queen Serifa. She raised an eyebrow, "Nothing of your concern Nappa. He just mentioned which planet he was taking shelter on and gave me the co-ordinates?"

"Why?"

"No reason, now forget about that and get the royal ship ready for Endor."

* * *

><p>Endor was a planet full of forest and greenery. No buildings as far as the eye could see, except for puny grass huts that the Endorians lived in. These beings were blue in color, with red beady eyes and they grew to be about the height of my knee. These beings were also believed to be the very first species to ever exist in the universe. That all life as we know came from their existence.<p>

I glance down at the Endorian greeting the king. He had on cotton brown rags and a wooden staff with a blue crystal at the end. I scratched the back of my head, it still amazed me that these tiny beings could make predictions about yourself with hundred percent accuracy. That is what differentiated them from the Kanassa, because the Kanassa could have visions of the future, but they were known to change or alter, hence not accurate.

"Alright follow me," a squeaky voice brought my attention back to the ground as the Endorian wobbled through the thick foliage. He led us to a clearing and in this clearing there were four toadstools with four very, very old looking Endorians.

"These are the Elders, the few left from the first civilization. They will make your prediction for your son." The small thing stepped forward and spoke to the Elders, "Asoth n aloha em gra ne Saiyans." the words tumbled of his tongue like silk and it was soothing even though I didn't understand the words.

The Elder on the left had a beard that grew all the way to the ground and eyebrows that completely hid his eyes. He lifted his hand out blindly as if he were searching for something.

"What does he want Astorth?" King Vegeta's voice rumbled deep and full of impatience.

"Bring the prince closer." The young Endorian instructed. The King nodded as Queen Serifa brought Vegeta foreword until his head was beneath the Elders hand. There was a slight hum echoing from all the Elders' and a blue aura surrounded them. It was like that for a long few moments before the Elder dropped his hand, "Se tu ya amin ka lelo tra sase Saiyan. Anto grede Frieza kolo eh trefeto. Ka am sa tenehvat."

Astorth froze and wiped his forehead nervously, "Uhm, he said that your son will become the legendary super Saiyan and that in time he will be the cause of Frieza's death…and his empires destruction."

* * *

><p><span>Flashback end<span>

"We were all pleased and shocked the same time. But more overwhelmed with joy to know that, that lizard would fall because of a Saiyan. However we could not celebrate too soon. None of us knew that we had a traitor amongst us; he was a spy for Frieza and immediately spilt the whole prediction to him. Frieza wasn't too please and launched a surprise attack on us, just like Bardock had seen in his visions. Your father was ambushed on Frieza's ship and killed, whilst your mother brought you to me and gave me the co ordinates that Bardock had given to her. She gave me orders to go and leave her behind-"

Nappa cleared his throat as his eyes glossed over with unseen tears. "We lost everything that day, but we got back onto our feet and built a home here. We have many allies here on earth, who know of our story and have agreed to help. One of which you know as your pervert sensei."

Vegeta's mouth opened with a pop, "Roshi?!"

Nappa nodded his head, "And your girlfriend's father too."

"Bulma's dad!"

"Feh I nearly killed that old goat for touching my space pod. He was the one who found us Vegeta and he had also found Bardock. He repaired both our pods and kept them away in case of emergency. He gave us jobs and everything to make your human identities seem more realistic. He also introduced us to Roshi, saying he had super powers like us, and Roshi told us he had learnt it from the Namekians who lived on a platform in the sky and watched over the human beings." Nappa's eyes were dancing with excitement, happy that he could finally get everything off his chest.

"The Namekians are good healers and they grow a plant that gives beans called Senzu, which restores your health. It came in handy for us when we trained in secret, and came back home looking as good as new." Turles said scratching his forehead.

"Hn Briefs build a tracking device that tracked and gave us Intel on Frieza's movements. That's how we knew that he was getting closer and we needed to up your training," Bardock leaned against the wall again, "He also built a gravity machine for you brats to train in."

Goku scratched his neck, "SO what are we going to do now?"

"I'll be training you to fly properly, five minutes with me and you'll be soaring through the air like pros, after that you will separate. Vegeta will go into the hyperbolic time chamber on Kami's look out for seven days-"

"I don't think seven days of training will help me become Super Nappa." Vegeta said.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong my prince, for you see seven days outside the chambers is equivalent to seven years inside the chamber. And Kakarot will be in the gravity machine with Bardock and his brothers for those seven days."

"That's all fine and dandy, but one question," Goku intervened, "If I was sent to Earth, how come I never turn into an ape and how come my powers did not wake up?"

Bardock sighed and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut in by Raditz, "You were found by this old man when you landed and he dropped you on your head. For some reason your persona completely changed because of it and hence you were less aggressive like a Saiyan and more calm; that's why a strong emotion like love and care didn't affect you so much. Also you're pod had a malfunction so the fake moon that was suppose to release after you landed never ejected and that's why your powers are still dormant."

"I WAS DROPPED ON MY HEAD?!"

* * *

><p>That night Vegeta had an urge to see Bulma as he usually did. He flew to her balcony with grace. He grinned at his achievement. <em>Nappa was right five minutes with him and I've become Superman.<em>

As he stepped over the threshold of her sliding door, two scary thoughts came to mind. One: he wasn't human and two: his powers had been unlocked, which meant that if he used too much force he could literally break Bulma's hips or worse kill her.

He shook his head at the turmoil flashing through his head. His heart heavy and filled with desire. He wanted to see her, to rub his nose into her silken hair and inhale her sweet scent. He wanted to caress that soft skin trailing hot kisses from her head to her toes. But he feared not only her safety, but her rejection as well. _What would she do if she found out I was a Saiyan?_

His heart clenched and he didn't fight the feeling like he usually did when it came to Bulma.

_Your strong emotions towards that girl unlocked you powers Vegeta, who would've though that you could do that without feeling hate or anger._

Nappa's words resounded in his head; yeah he loved the woman, not that he'd tell her though. It was too mushy-vomit-gag for him.

He crossed over the room to her bed, bravely and peered within the darkness at her bed. The picture she painted stole his breath away. She was curled up in a ball, her delicious lips parted, almost as if she was inviting him to take a bite. Her blue locks spread messily over her pillow like it had many times after they had made love; he felt a sudden tug inside his pants. The next thing he knew was that he had crawled in besides her, tracing her face with his fingers. Afraid he'd break her if he pulled her flush against his body. The touch was gentle and slow, making his blood heat up in his veins and he moaned quietly as they move to her plump lips. _Such seductive lips._ A muscle flickered in his jaw and he slowly pulled her close, his nose bumping against hers. "Bulma," he whispered as he pecked her, "Don't leave my side, because you're the only thing that gives me strength." With that he encircled her in his warm embrace, her head tucked beneath his chin. _Don't leave my side._

* * *

><p>Whew that's it. Another chapter released and I tried to make it as long as possible! Hope you give me love and reviews. ^^<p>

Also I know it's one day= to one year in the chamber, but as this is a fan story I twisted it a bit.

Much love.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank Anonymous blogger, sim, Kakurosu, rychefan, anymeaddict trunksgf96, lintu-lvr4, flee27, ynallesh, vegetita, Guest213, BLEHBLEH, Shazee, Konekochan, horseman, ami, sippy, sho-kun, DaniHime86, yuri, NNP, whatwhat123, Zabuza, miikodesu , animefreak, Cara2012, Jo-jo, Mo and Amber for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Bulma awoke to the soft feeling of fingers trailing up and down her spine. She smiled in blissful content, nuzzling closer to the familiar warmth. She wrapped her arms around his firm torso, gave a kiss to his neck, and breathed in his spicy male scent; all the while her eyes remained closed. _He snuck in my room again_. Not that she minded, right now she needed him there, within the comfort of her arms; since he had given her quite a scare when he had dropped like a sack of potatoes to the hard floor in the cafeteria, yesterday. Her heart had felt like it would have popped out of her chest with the way it had been beating so fast. She could remember it clearly in her head, Vegeta lying there…almost lifeless. She let out a soft whimper and snuggled deeper into his arms. He must have felt her fear, because his hold on her tightened, followed by sweet butterfly kisses to the top of her head. If she had ever lost him…it would be like losing her heart, soul and body; to have it ripped to shreds. Although she was angry at him for running away from the cafeteria without giving a proper answer, at the same time she was glad that he was safe.

**Tweet tweet.**

_It is morning but I don't want to get up_. She thought as she kissed his neck again. It seemed as though his thoughts matched hers, as he too remained, caressing her back as his lips lingered on her forehead. Although at that very moment, the discussion of yesterday's events rushed at him, like a train ramming into a man. Vegeta shuddered; he did not want Bulma to know. He couldn't let her know as his heart twisted and coiled at the thought of rejection. _This is what you get, dumbass, for losing to emotions and becoming whipped._ He shouted in his head, teeth gritted and nostrils flared in, not only anger, but embarrassment.

"We should get up," Bulma yawned, bringing Vegeta out from his thoughts. He agreed with her and loosened his hold around her waist so that she could wiggle out from bed. She stretched her arms over her head, the little black t-shirt she wore riding up to expose her deliciously toned stomach. Vegeta licked his lips; his gaze almost predatory as he watched her bend down, her perfectly rounded ass up in the sky, as she picked up her robe. When she turned around, she gasped, biting her inner lip as she stared at Vegeta laying there with absolutely nothing covering his washboard abs. Her gaze rose higher and higher, until she met his lust-filled eyes. His lips upturned deviously and he moved forward to crawl across the bed to where she stood. She stared at him on all fours; his muscles rippling as he moved, she had to swallow the saliva building in her mouth so that her throat didn't feel so dry anymore. _Did I __**just**__ realize that he was topless only now?_ And when he stood before her, he cupped her cheek bringing her face closer and closer to his, lips brushing against lips.

"Bulma." He said her name so huskily it sent shivers down her spine and heat coiled within her stomach.

"Mmm."

"Your socks don't match," he let go of her and took a step back, smirking at her red face.

"You ass-wipe!" she screeched picking up a pillow and throwing it at his smug face.

* * *

><p><em>ARG! I can't believe that Vegeta!<em> Bulma was fuming. Not only did a certain boyfriend of hers leave her sexually frustrated, but also he had the nerve to laugh in her face. She squeezed the soap bar in her hand so tight that it slipped upwards and then took a dive into the warm water within Bulma's bathtub. "Mph what a jerk!"

"By jerk are you referring to me woman?"

Bulma gasped and turned her head so fast that a nerve in her neck pinched. "OW! Damn it Vegeta are you trying to give me whiplash! What the hell are you doing here? Get out right now you pervert."

That smug look never left his face though. "Funny, the last time I checked, it was you who was having perverted thoughts."

Before she could retort back he strode across the room, dropping his shirt along with his pants. Bulma yelped and covered her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm joining you for a bath," he said as if it were no big deal, sliding his boxers to the floor leaving him as equally naked as Bulma.

"Oh no, you will do no such thing bud!" Bulma shouted trying to tear her gaze away from his perfectly sculptured body, but failed miserably. She tensed the minute he climbed in behind her and tried scooting forward to get away from him, but he would have none of that. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down, settling her in-between his legs and her back pressed against his chest. "V…Vegeta."

"Sssh" he began nuzzling her neck, nipping at the beads of moisture there, before running his tongue along her earlobe. "Woman, I need you."

Her face turned crimson and she turned around to face him, "Y…you pervert how can-"

He silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips, "You don't understand Bulma, I need you, heart, body and soul." _I won't be seeing you for seven years you daft woman, God I need to hold you tight right now! _

Bulma was shell shocked never in a million years would she have thought that Vegeta would say something so mushy. Her heart was in her throat and for some reason she felt scared, when she ran her hand up his taunt muscular stomach; to his chest she felt his heartbeat, it was beating faster than a humming birds wings. Something wasn't right, _why do I have the feeling that he is leaving me and never coming back._ "Vegeta are you alright?"

He didn't answer, instead he dipped down and began kissing her all over her face, tiny pecks her and there that set her skin on fire and when his hand slide up to cup her breast, Bulma lost all rational thought and let him devour her.

* * *

><p>Bulma was in heaven, sure there was a slight pain in between her thighs, sure she wouldn't be able to walk for a while, and sure her throat was hoarse from all the screaming she did, but it was totally worth it. Vegeta treated her like a goddess the whole morning and afternoon and right now he was spooning her from behind. Bulma felt her stomach bubble with happiness. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled, he was simply adorable in his sleep; the scowl that he usually wore void from his face. She couldn't help but kiss his nose and then his cheek. He moaned tightening his hold around her waist his thumb caressing her soft skin, sending electrical shiver down her spine. However, just as quickly as her euphoria came, it went and she couldn't help but remember the look in his onyx eyes; filled with pain and regret. Had she perhaps mistaken the look or was it her imagination…it had to be her imagination right? <em>God please let it be my eyes deceiving me,<em> she cuddled closer to him, tracing his jaw with her fingers, "I love you Vegeta."

* * *

><p>He woke up panting, sweating and heart pounding. That nightmare had seemed too real for his liking and his eyes searched frantically around the room, before settling on the figure that slept beside him. He let his breath out in relief, Bulma was still alive. When he closed his eyes he could still see the dreaded images: a malicious shadow had his hand around Bulma's throat squeezing the life out of her. He couldn't move and he tried to scream, but only cold air blew through his lips. And he watched as her limp body dropped to the floor, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling no more. Vegeta shook his head trying to clear his head of the memory, his throat constricted and his eyes burned, he had to go train. He would not allow what he dreamt about; come to life, no he will train until his body could train no more. He silently slipped from the covers planting a chaste kiss to her forehead before leaping out the window towards the sky, searching for Nappa's energy.<p>

* * *

><p>"About time you got here brat, where were you the entire day?" Nappa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Vegeta growled not really in the mood to answer, his mind still full of Bulma, and her scent was all over him; he was pretty sure Nappa could smell it too.<p>

"Well then let's head to Kami's lookout," Nappa powered up prepared to blast off but Vegeta stopped him, "Is Kakarot going to the gravity chamber?"

"They left this morning; he is already ahead of his training."

Vegeta ran his hand trough his hair and sighed, at least someone will be there to look after Bulma while he was gone, "Also if I'm seven years in the chamber will I age?"

Nappa raised his eyebrow, I mean the whole freaking army of Frieza's could be on their way here and Vegeta was worried if he would age? _It has to be the girl, I can smell her all over him, and it is unacceptable of a prince…but as Bardock said there are no more Saiyans to judge our decisions, and if these feelings he has for the girl makes him stronger then I will not object to it._ "Don't worry prince Vegeta you won't age, we are Saiyans and we age differently to that of humans, in the time chamber you will only age seven days, whereas if a human trains in the chamber they will age seven years."

The boy let out another sigh and powered up, a slight smile on his face before they both took off.

* * *

><p>Vegeta stared in awe of what he saw hidden in the clouds, it was shaped like a spinning top, hovering in the air with no support structure at all. When they landed on the crisp white tiles, they were immediately greeted by a very looking odd creature with huge lips and charcoal black skin, Vegeta almost had a heart attack when he saw him. "What in god's name is that," he spat pointing at the alien.<p>

"Now now Vegeta be nice, that's Mister Po-Po, he helps Dende look after this place."

"Who the hell is Dende?"

"A Namekian like Piccolo, they come from the planet Namek."

"Wait you're telling me that Piccolo is an alien too?"

"Why is that such a surprise…He is as green as a four leaf clover how could you not tell?"

"Because you told Kakarot and I when we were younger that he had a disease that mutated him!"

"Puh, I still can't believe you thought it was true."

"I was nine," Vegeta growled crossing his arms over his chest before whipping his nose in the air with pride.

Nappa turned to Po-Po, "well let's not waste time and get to the chamber."

"Of course Nappa follow me," Po-Po folded his hands behind him and walked forward towards the dome, once inside, he lead them to a box and opened it. "Briefs sent this, this morning. It's the replica of the Saiyan armor that you had asked for."

Nappa smirked, lifting the fabric and stretching the material, "He has done a fine job in replicating it, the texture and durability of the fabric is the same. Here brat," he said tossing the armor to Vegeta, "wear it and then we will begin training."

* * *

><p>A bead of sweat rolled down the tip of his nose, plopping to the white floor beneath him. God he was so tired and sore in places he didn't know he had. "Is that the best you can do prince?"<p>

"Cocky bastard," Vegeta growled, wincing as he tried to phase behind Nappa, but failed miserably. The last thing he remembered before blanking out was Nappa's disappointed face.

* * *

><p>Bulma was cold; she tried to find her source of heat, reaching her hand out blind but grabbing nothing but silky sheets. "Huh Vegeta?" groggily she peered through half closed eyes. There was no reply. "Vegeta?" Bulma started to panic, her heart taking a nose dive. <em>He didn't…he couldn't have…Oh god. <em>Her vision clouded as tears began falling down her cheeks.

**Knock Knock.**

Hope flooded her heart as she ran towards the door, practically ripping it from the hinges, only to come face to face with Goku.

"Hiya Bul- Wah! Why are you crying?"

"G…Goku…" Bulma burst out crying running to embrace her friend, "Vegeta left me!"

"Huh? Well of course he did Bulma; he had to go train to be able to fight Frieza."

Bulma sniffled, her eyes widening in confusion, "Who the hell is Frieza?"

"Wait…Vegeta didn't tell you? Oh shit, uhm never mind haha forget I said anything." Goku tried to escape, but Bulma was too quick for him she grabbed the front of his top and gave him a look that could kill, or at least have Goku shaking in his boots. "You better tell me everything Goku and don't you dare leave anything out!"

_Gulp, shit Vegeta's going to kill me when he gets out of the chamber._

* * *

><p>Hiya all. Sorry for late update. This was the most I could type out right now. Hope to get lotsa reviews. Luvies 3<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Authors disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this story is only for entertainment

I like to thank **everyone** who reviewed, and to apologize for the really really late update. I kinda had hectic tests and assignments to do that took up most of my time.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p> <span>Chapter 18<span>

Vegeta felt a shiver run down his spine. He had a bad feeling that he was going to be in lots of trouble, with a certain blue haired woman, once his training was done.

"Vegeta! Concentrate!" Nappa bellowed next to him.

Vegeta scowled, "How do you know when I'm no long in meditation, all the time?"

He peeked through one eye at his "sensei" who sat on the floor next to him, legs crossed; Indian style.

Nappa sighed opening his eyes, "It is because I can sense the fluctuations of your KI. When you meditate you are aware of all of your surroundings, yet you are concentrating on nothing but the steady, healthy fluctuation of your KI. Hence, why when you break your concentration your KI wavelength is disrupted and imbalanced. Thus, I'm able to pick it up. "

Vegeta scowled at this, sure it was awesome that Vegeta could sense other peoples' KI, but he didn't like the idea that they could sense his too. "Is there a way to defend yourself from others picking up on your KI as well?" he asked, already strategizing in his head about the possible ways to getting under the enemies radar. Nappa raised an eyebrow at this, amazed that the boy could strategize so well. His thoughts reeled back to their training sessions and how Vegeta had surprised him with wonderful counterattacks; when it seemed like Vegeta would lose against Nappa._ It is good that he can think so quickly while under pressure, he will need that strategizing brain of his when he fights Frieza_. "There is a way to deceive enemies who can sense KI and it is what we are currently doing. By being aware of your own KI and understanding it, it will allow you to control it. KI control allows you to judge how much energy you are using in your blasts and allows you to monitor your own health; whether you know if you have enough energy to fight or not. Also if you can harness your KI that well, you can push it down to almost nothing so that no one can sense you at all; it is called masking your KI. In fact sensing KI will be the one advantage you will have over Frieza, for you see none of us knew that one could have this ability. NO, instead we created this nifty device called a Scouter that we placed over our eye to sense energy levels. It is only when I came to Earth I had learned of this KI sensing ability. You can fool Frieza quiet easily on the battlefield with this…that's for sure."

Vegeta was relieved, at least now he could say that the odds of him defeating Frieza had increased, but by how much? He shook his head wildly, now was not the time to be disheartened, he needed to get stronger, if not for himself then for the only thing that gave meaning to his world…Bulma.

* * *

><p>Bulma swirled her apple cider around in boredom, a drop splashed from the blue glass onto her fingers. "Tch, not again," she put the drink down and licked her fingers. 18 shook her head sadly, "you know there are serviettes like a few centimeters away from you?"<p>

Bulma sighed, "I miss Vegeta."

"I know girl, but it's only been 2 days he'll be back before you know it."

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Goku and Vegeta are not human." Krillin laughed sheepishly, nuzzling his face in 18's neck.

"What's wrong with Krillin? He's actually being lovey dovey with you without blushing or tripping over himself in embarrassment."

"Oh when he is drunk he gets braver for some reasons…don't mind him."

"A little braver? He is like a totally different person!" Bulma exclaimed as she pointed at how Krillin's hand had somehow made its way up 18's top.

"Krillin we are in a club, behave yourself,"18 pulled at his hand until it slid out from under her top.

"ssm ok" came his muffled reply as he sank deeper into her neck. 18 rolled her eyes and heaved him up into a standing position. "Sorry Bulma, I guess we are going to turn in early since Krillin is drunk." She said this with a serious tone, however there was a slight tinge of mischievousness dancing across her face.

"You do realize you're grinning like Roshi does when he's reading his porno magazines, do you?"

18's grin widened, "I don't care who you compare me too, you'd do the same if it meant you only get laid when your boyfriend is drunk. Well I got to go before he sobers up."

With that said, she breezed out leaving Bulma to her thoughts. Indeed what Krillin had said was true, she still was finding it hard to digest that Vegeta wasn't human. _I'm dating an alien!_ She screamed it in her mind until she gave herself a headache and nausea thanks to the alcohol. She paid the barman and with wobbly legs made her way out the club; all the way thinking about Vegeta. _Is it even possible to have children? WAIT! Why the hell am I thinking about having children with him! But wait Chi is pregnant so I don't need to worry about that we can get married and have children….AH WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT GETTING MARRIED AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_

"A…are you ok miss?"

Bulma looked up at the worried bouncer, realizing that she had crouched to the ground and was clutching her head. Hurriedly, she stood up and dusted her skirt, "yes, thank you just a little dizzy."

Once Bulma had made it home she went straight for a nice cool bath, hopefully that could help her relax a little and think with a clear head. She loved Vegeta, there was no doubt about that, but would she be able to handle him once he started acting more Saiyan and less human? _Will he still love me and accept me even if I'm human?_ Little did Bulma know that Vegeta was thinking the same thing about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep, beep, beep!<strong>

"Arg," Bulma groaned, as she covered her head with a pillow. Usually she'd be excited to go to school, excited to dress up, excited to see her friends, and excited to see Vegeta. But now everything was just moot and more than anything she just wanted her damn alarm clock to stop its racket; since she was too lazy to stop it herself.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hiya Bulma. Thought I'd come and give you this," Goku suddenly appeared in her room, "Whoa Bulma you look like crap." He moved towards her bed, switching her alarm off for her and looked down at her curiously.

"What? Stop staring at me like that."

His smile grew wider, "I have something that will make you feel better."

She perked at this and sat up excitedly, "Is it about Vegeta?"

"Yep, these are our sick notes your dad forged. You need to take them to school for us and say we have the measles."

Bulma sighed, "Goku I'm going to do something really unpleasant to you if you don't leave this room in five seconds."

"What do you mean by unpleasant? Aren't you happy that Vegeta and I have an excuse to skip school and won't get into trouble? I'd thought you'd be happy about it?"

"I'm not happy about it; in fact you just reminded me that Vegeta is not going to be here until another five days have passed and right now I feel like doing some unpleasant to you."

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "Well unpleasant stuff can go from farting in bed to killing a hobo."

"GOKU DAMN IT GET OUT!"

Goku laughed sheepishly and walked out, "Mmm I wonder if it's that time of the month for Bulma?"

* * *

><p>A little more refreshed and dressed, Bulma headed downstairs for some breakfast. Goku was already at the breakfast table swallowing heaps of food like there was no tomorrow. "Ffbulma um oin e." Goku said with his mouth filled with rice.<p>

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm taking it that you're asking me to join you for breakfast?"

Goku nodded his head, before scooping up some more food into his mouth with his chopsticks. Even once the table had been cleared Goku still felt hungry. "Is there any more food Bulma? I'm starving!"

"Well there's toast and some cereal if you want," Bulma yawned handing him a box of Cheerios. He took the box and gave a sad puppy dog look, "That's it? There's not enough food here!"

A vein throbbed prominently on Bulma's forehead and her anger bubbled, "WELL YOU CLEARED OUT THE EARTH…I DON"T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO GIVE YOU!"

* * *

><p>After a while Bulma simply zoned out from what her English teacher was saying and looked out the window. Her thoughts began to wonder on this so called "most powerful being in the universe" Frieza. She wondered how he looked like; did he look human like Vegeta? Or was he a human's typical image of an alien…you know oval face and huge ass eyes. In that case he'd be even shorter than Vegeta. She wanted to laugh at the thought, but then again if this Frieza guy was so powerful then maybe it was the opposite, maybe he was so tall he could hunt geese with a rake.<p>

"Miss Briefs! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" she turned to look at her teacher before grinning sheepishly, "Sorry what was the question?"

* * *

><p>"It seems both Vegeta and Goku have been absent for four days now, Kira told me that she saw someone that looks like Vegeta get hit by a bus the other day."<p>

"Wasn't it a truck?"

"No you both have it wrong, if Vegeta was hit by a bus or truck…why would Goku be absent as well?"

"Maybe they both got hit and died?"

"Mmm I wonder for how long Roshi's going to live?"

"I know right, the suspense is killing me."

Chi chi's eyebrow twitched, god these people were stupid, did they not realize their jokes about Goku and Vegeta being dead might actually happen in a few weeks time? Her stomach churned, reminding her of the baby nestled peacefully inside. She was three weeks along and already stressing about the effects that her child might have on her. No she didn't care that it might be half Saiyan, she loved Goku and didn't care at all about that, in fact she was proud and happy she had his child. What bothered her was what society would think if they found out it was not fully human, would the FBI or CIA try to take her child away from her and dissect it? If Goku dies against Frieza how was she going to cope raising the child?

Both nonsense and sense ran through her head, and Chi Chi was the type to be strong headed about things, but without Goku in her life…strength for her would become nonexistent. "Arg!" she laid her head in her arms…_what am I going to do_?

* * *

><p>Five days had past and Bulma was becoming anxious for the next two days to be gone already. She sat there in the cafeteria alone, playing with the food in her plate with her fork.<p>

"Bulma, hey!"

She looked up to see Yamcha heading towards her.

"I heard about Goku and Vegeta's…" he paused looking around the cafeteria before whispering the rest of the sentence to her, "boys love."

"What! Who the hell came up with that stupid rumor?"

"Are you sure? Because Tony told me the story and he is known for having legit sources when it comes to this sort of thing. I wonder if they eloped because they had no other choice. Haha imagine Vegeta in a wedding gown and kissing Gok-" he broke off in mid-sentence, his muscles tensed and he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine; when he saw the you-are-so-dead-if-you-finish-that-sentence glare on Bulma's face.

"Uh never mind," he laughed nervously, backing away slowly from the intense glare.

"Run," She hissed through clenched teeth, "Run all the way to Marron, because she isn't going to recognize your face when I'm through with you."

"Mommy!" was the last thing Yamcha yelped before scurrying away for his life.

* * *

><p>"Hey blue bitch can I talk to you for a second."<p>

The bitch comment didn't bother Bulma, because honestly her temper had reached max after dealing with Goku and Yamcha's stupidity throughout the day. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose frustratingly. "What do you want Nadia?"

The green-eyed girl crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. She didn't talk at first, instead her brows drew together indicating that she was thinking very hard before she bit her lip and finally spoke. "V…Vegeta, I…Is he ok?" she stuttered, her voice raspy as if her throat was parched. Bulma raised an eyebrow at this, mixed emotions coursed through her when she heard Nadia's words. She was irritated, frustrated, angry, and jealous that Nadia had asked such a question, but at the same time she felt guilty; because Nadia had asked so sincerely and full of worry for Vegeta it made her realize just how much Nadia had truly cared for Vegeta, even though he could never care for her back.

Bulma gave her a faint smile, "He is ok, don't listen to the rumors. I just handed Goku and Vegeta's sick forms in at the office myself. They just have the measles."

Although Nadia's body language stayed rigid, her deep green eyes filled with warmth and relief. "Thank you," she turned to walked away, before looking over her shoulder at Bulma, "I'm sorry for all the things I did to you blue. I hope Vegeta gets better, see ya."

Bulma had not felt so flabbergasted in her whole life; Nadia had apologized to her sincerely.

"Man I wish I had recorded that."

* * *

><p>Nappa huffed and puffed as he held on to his thighs for support; trying desperately to stand back up. Through his swollen eye he looked in wonder as the prince of all Saiyans floated a few feet from him, arms crossed over his chest, eyes emotionless, and with a bored expression on his face. "Are you done Nappa? Or do I have to keep kicking your ass back to the ground?"<p>

Nappa smirked, wiping some blood dripping from his lip. God Vegeta had become powerful; Nappa didn't last three seconds before Vegeta had wiped the floor with him; without even breaking a sweat. He was proud and at awe at Vegeta's power, but at the same time he feared it. "That's it brat, you're too powerful for me, for the last year that we are in here, you need to fight against yourself to get even stronger. I'll do the same and train by myself."

Vegeta merely grunted before descending back to the ground. His training had been a gruesome one; he had learned how to fully mask his KI along with his emotions. Bulma had been in his mind distracting him for months before he learned to block off all thoughts of her. If he was facing Frieza he could not be distracted, distraction even for a split second meant death, and he had no intentions of dying any time soon. However, when training was done for the day and Vegeta turned in for the night, he'd let that blue haired goddess of his drown his mind, body and soul. He missed her…so much so that he just wants to squeeze her tight the minute he gets out of the time chamber. _Only one more year._

* * *

><p>Bulma was over the moon happy, heck there was a spring to every step she took as she hummed happily in the kitchen. "Mmm eggs. So hungry. Need food." Goku grumbled as he made his way to the table. As he plopped down, he had noticed the change in Bulma's mood, instead of brooding she was back to her normal self. <em>Mmm her period must be over<em>, Goku thought to himself before asking her why she was so happy.

"My dad just got word from Mr. Po Po that Vegeta will be coming out of the chamber in half an hour's time!" she blushed, giggling like a school girl as she jumped up and down.

"Ah finally, I can train there now. The gravity machine was awesome, but it's nice to have a change of pace. Plus I feel like Vegeta is way ahead of me with training since he technically had been in there for 7 years on his side." Goku smiled sheepishly, the Saiyan blood in him building with excitement for the rush of the challenge.

"Don't forget to phone and say goodbye to Chi Chi before we leave. Don't be like that dumbass Vegeta who left without a word. Now hurry up Goku, inhale your breakfast as you usually do and let's go see Vegeta!"

* * *

><p>Bulma was so giddy before, but now that she stood in front of the chamber doors, her palms became sweaty and she was suddenly very nervous. She didn't know what she'd do or how she'd act the minute he got out of there. Would she hug him, break down in tears, or punch him in the gut? Her answer came when the doors swung open and a beat up and dirty Vegeta came striding out proudly. He didn't even get a chance to blink before she smashed her lips against his.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiya yes I no this update is veeeeeeeeery late. Don't throw stones, I really did try to work on this chapter whenever I had time from studying and doing work at campus. Only about 3 more chapters left of this story sadly. We are coming to the end. Please please review. Much love.<p> 


End file.
